


24 часа: рука на пульсе

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Detectives, BAMF Stiles, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Предупреждения:</b> Стереки меняются, BAMF-Стайлз, возможен ООС, AU по отношению к 3 сезону, ибо начали писать одновременно с его выходом (считайте, до выхода), отсыл на сериал "Criminal minds". </p>
<p><b>Аннотация:</b> после того, как Кали серьезно ранила Стайлза, он тайно от всех уехал из Бикон-Хиллс… И вновь появился только через шесть лет, когда ему понадобилась помощь Питера Хейла и Криса Арджента в одном расследовании.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [churchill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/gifts).



>   
>   
> Богический арт от богической **LiaBatman** (http://liabatman.diary.ru)  
> 

* 

— Семь случаев за три месяца. Пора отдавать это дело нашему специальному подразделению. — Начальник отдела поведенческого анализа ФБР бросил семь увесистых папок на полированную поверхность стола. — Факты налицо. Это не человек. 

Женщина пробежалась взглядом по содержимому папок, еле слышно вздохнула и достала мобильный из кармана пиджака. 

— Специальный агент Альфа, у нас для ваших ребят новая работа... Нет, пока не известно. Похоже, что оборотни. Агент Хотчнер введёт вас в курс дела. Через десять минут.

* 

Стайлз неудобно крутился в водительском кресле. Чёрная, блестящая машина ФБР привлекла бы много внимания, поэтому из гаража пришлось выкатить его детку, на которой он приехал в Нью-Йорк когда-то.

С непривычки старый добрый джип Стилински стал вдруг удручающе тесен, руль заклинивало, а фары освещали трассу на Бикон Хиллс слишком слабо. А может, сыну шерифа просто было неприятно возвращаться домой. Воздуха в лёгких стало катастрофически не хватать. 

Колёса заскрипели, когда Стайлз добрался до места. Так страшно ему не было даже в тот момент, когда на него напала разъярённая банши. Сколько ему тогда было? Девятнадцать? 

Дверь джипа громко хлопнула, Стайлз отряхнул воображаемые пылинки с кожаной куртки и вошел в полицейский участок. 

Кружка с кофе полетела вниз при взгляде на младшего Стилински и разбилась на десятки белых керамических осколков. Стайлз и бровью не повёл. 

— Привет, Бет. Я к шерифу. — Он пошёл в сторону кабинета отца, но притормозил, чтобы обернуться и бросить легкую улыбку растерянной женщине. — И прости за это. 

Стайлз кивнул в сторону дымящейся чёрной лужи на полу, в которой маленькими корабликами плавали черепки.   
Отец предсказуемо прятал глаза. Затем ругался, пытался вытрясти из Стайлза информацию о том, где тот шлялся всё это время. И почему так редко звонил. Почему не приезжал. 

— Клянусь, я приеду и расскажу тебе все, что со мной произошло за эти шесть лет. — Он обнимал отца, гладя его по голове и утыкаясь подбородком в отцовскую макушку. — Ну пап, мне нужно было время, другая жизнь. Я звонил каждый месяц, присылал деньги, я же не пропадал совсем. А сейчас мне нужен новый адрес Криса Арджента и Питера Хейла. 

Уже десять папок летят на стол шерифа. 

Стайлз считал, что никакая профессиональная гордость не должна стоить кому-то жизни. Поэтому он приехал просить помощи. 

* 

— Нет, — Крис был непреклонен. — Ты знаешь, что я ушёл от дел. У меня шестимесячный внук. В Бикон Хиллс уже несколько лет всё спокойно. И я хочу, чтобы так дальше и продолжалось. Да и Элиссон не одобрит. Скотт, кстати, в курсе, что ты в городе? 

— Нет. Я здесь не за этим. Мистер Арджент, умирают ни в чём не повинные люди. Уже десять, если быть точным. Двое обращены, трое свидетелей скончались, не пережив обращения. Вам не кажется, что это уже слишком? Это происходит по всей стране, и если моя команда правильно рассчитала географический профиль, а она, поверьте, рассчитала его правильно, то скоро этот монстр доберётся до Бикон Хиллс. До города, в котором живут ваши дочь и внук. 

— Это, конечно, красивая речь, Стайлз, но... Я действительно отошёл от дел. — Крис смотрел серьёзно, взвешивая все варианты. 

Вопрос встал ребром. Стайлз знал, на какие болевые точки давить. Безопасность дочери и её сына — вот что могло мотивировать отца как нельзя лучше. Но Крис всё ещё сомневался. Это было очевидным по его мимике и жестам. 

— Заключим пари? Если вы выиграете у меня в стрельбе из арбалета, так и быть, я пойду за помощью только к Питеру Хейлу, если же выиграю я — вы едете с нами. Как подбросить монетку, только намного лучше. Факт мастерства превалирует. 

Агент ФБР протянул ладонь для скрепления сделки рукопожатием.

— Из лука. 

— Хорошо, из лука. 

Крис сжал его ладонь, ощущая, что только что заключил договор с дьяволом. Стайлз улыбался. 

* 

Три удара в красную дверь, и та резко, будто раздражённо распахнулась. В проёме появилось хмурое лицо Дерека. Дверь неожиданно захлопнулась.

Стайлз рассматривал облупившуюся краску, вскинув бровь. Внутри дома слышалась тихая ругань, видимо, Питер пытался вернуть Дереку мозги в надлежащее им место.

Стайлз задумчиво покручивал амулет, висящий на шее. Полезная вещь — подавляла его запах. В противном случае, Дерек бы даже не открыл эту чёртову дверь. Стайлз бы вряд ли смог сказать, откуда он знал, что стоит прийти пешком (скрипящий старый джип сдал бы его сразу) и с амулетом на шее. Называйте это рабочей интуицией. 

Дверь открылась вновь. 

— Привет, Питер, если ты сейчас тоже захлопнешь перед моим носом эту грёбаную дверь, я выбью её нахрен, уже как агент ФБР. А в отделе потом объясню это тем, что решил, что это ваши мохнатые задницы замешаны в десяти убийствах. — Стайлз говорил быстро, словно снова сидел на своих колёсах счастья концентрации. ‒ И мне ничего за это не будет. А вот у вас не будет двери и пары сотен нервных клеток после допросов. 

— Здравствуй, Стайлз. А ты все так же мил, хотя внешне и изменился. — Питер усмехнулся, пропуская его в дом. — Я и не собирался, а моего племянника ты мог бы и простить, он всегда был очень эмоционален и в глубине душе раним. 

Из гостиной послышалось недовольное рычание. Стайлз и Питер синхронно возвели глаза к потолку. На доли секунды Стайлзу показалось, что он и не уезжал из этого безумного места. Бах! и ему снова восемнадцать. Бах! и Кали рассекла его лицо когтистой лапой, глубоко, до костей, навсегда. Бах! и он снова слаб, изуродован и бежит из города, поверженный.

Стайлз запустил руку в несуществующие пряди волос, натыкаясь на короткую щетину на голове и начало рубца чуть повыше лба, поспешно убрал руку от головы и сделал шаг вперёд, почти сталкиваясь с Дереком нос к носу. Ну, как нос к носу... Стайлз теперь на полголовы был выше Хейла.

Агент ФБР смотрел на альфа-оборотня сверху вниз и возвращался в привычную для себя реальность, где он куда сильнее, чем был в свои восемнадцать. 

Такой эмоциональности Стайлз от себя не ожидал. Почему-то решил, что теперь его сложно задеть прошлым. Идиот. 

— Мне нужна ваша помощь, — сказал он, оборачиваясь к Питеру.

За один час Стилински смог ввести обоих в курс дела. Вообще-то он хотел забрать с собой только Питера, но Дерек упрямо сказал: «Я поеду с вами», и Стайлз кивнул, соглашаясь с его решением. Его не удивило такое поведение Дерека. Именно он шесть лет назад не успел помочь Стайлзу. Вырвать его из лап бешеной альфы. Это могло бы быть его извинением. Или попыткой смягчить свою вину. Или ещё чем-то, Стайлзу было наплевать — ему просто нужна была лишняя пара волчьих ушей и глаз.

* 

— Всё это, конечно, круто, — женский голос, это первое, что услышал Дерек, — но наш папочка-альфа зажестил в последнее время.

— Тихо ты, он идёт, — низкий, грубый голос оборвал её.

— Но он-то не слышит с такого расстояния, — девушка перешла на шёпот.

— Он — нет, а вот волки с ним — да... — низкий голос тоже стал тише.

— Волки? — женский голос сделался заинтересованным, почти игривым.

— Волки!? — вторил ей мальчишеский голос. — Настоящие оборотни? Классические волки? Боже, я должен их видеть! Чёрт, Альфа оторвёт мне уши за это, но надо развести их на полное обращение. 

Питер ухмыльнулся, понимая, что сам бы надрал уши любопытному засранцу. 

— Угомонись, Крэйзи, он сейчас очень раздражён. — тембр мужского голоса завораживал, Дерек вдохнул поглубже воздух за спиной Стайлза, и понял, что тембр прав. — С ними ещё охотник. 

Автоматические двери разъехались, первым вошёл Стайлз, а за ним Питер, Крис и Дерек. 

— Так, лисичка-сестричка, убирай-ка свой славный пушистый зад со стола. Сколько можно повторять, чтобы ты так не делала? Может, мне урезать твою зарплату и станет понятнее? — рыжая стройная обладательница игривого голоса сразу спрыгнула со стола, поправляя задравшуюся узкую юбку. — Все в главный зал, сейчас же. До полнолуния осталось чуть больше суток, и всё это время тут никто не будет сидеть без дела. Все поняли? 

Все дружно закивали. Крис поймал себя на том, что тоже послушно кивнул. 

* 

— Прежде чем мы начнём, я думаю, нам следует познакомиться. Начну с некоторых правил. — Стайлз посмотрел в сторону Питера и Криса, которые сидели по его правую руку. — В нашей команде не принято использовать реальные имена. Ни под каким предлогом. Сказывается специфика нашей работы: мы часто сталкиваемся с ведьмами, а они, как известно, не брезгуют именными проклятиями. Если у кого-то возникнут вопросы в дальнейшем, можете спросить у Дитона, он был начальником этого отдела задолго до меня. Или у Беорна. 

Питер удивленно посмотрел на Стайлза. Тот лишь пожал плечами, как бы говоря: «У всех есть свои секреты, надо с этим смириться». 

Дерек молча переваривал информацию, а Крис, кажется, уже всё понял и так. Он слышал от старых охотников, что в правительстве существует своя «служба контроля». 

Стайлз стянул кожаную куртку под восхищенный вздох рыжей, за что та получила гневный взгляд начальника. Он на автомате погладил шрам, пересекающий верхнюю губу. Пальцы соскользнули на щеку и натолкнулись на выступающие рубцы.

Не нужно было быть аналитиком, чтобы понять, что он до сих пор стеснялся этих шрамов. Они горели на его лице, как клеймо. 

— Начнём с меня. Я — начальник специального подразделения отдела поведенческого анализа ФБР, что на самом деле означает, что мы разбираемся с преступлениями, совершенными потусторонними, или сверхъестественными, — как кому нравится, — силами. Мой позывной — Альфа. 

Дерек хмыкнул. Но Стайлз его проигнорировал. 

— Этот высокий темнокожий и просто огромный мужчина, сидящий рядом с Дереком, — специальный агент Беорн, беовульф. Так сказать, полевой боевой сотрудник. Прекрасная рыжая обольстительница — не ведитесь на её внешний вид, Питер, ей уже триста шестьдесят лет — специальный агент Корио. Кицунэ, если так понятнее, — Стайлз пристально посмотрел на Дерека. — В прямом и переносном смысле. Основной профиль действительности — сбор информации, опрос подозреваемых и свидетелей.

Корио недобро щёлкнула языком, а Питер, казалось, только ещё больше заинтересовался женщиной, сидящей напротив. 

— Так, дальше. Наша защита от внешних воздействий — специальный агент Хаски. Шаман, не раз выручал нас в безвыходных ситуациях. Также он ответственен за разработку географического профиля.   
Темнокожий мужчина улыбнулся, и его тонкая кожа натянулась на черепе, как силиконовая маска. Взгляд пробирал до костей. Крис сделал для себя вывод, что именно он самый опасный противник из присутствующих. 

— Ну и последний, наш аналитик — специальный агент Крэйзи. Самый молодой из нас, и не оперативный сотрудник, поэтому если кому-то из вас придёт в голову захватить его с собой, вы потом будете разбираться со мной. 

Стайлз окинул всех предупреждающим взглядом, убедившись, что все всё поняли, и вернулся к прерванному им же самим монологу. 

— С Питером, Крисом и Дереком, — Стайлз немного запнулся на последнем имени, — вы познакомились заочно, сегодня утром, по электронной почте. Вопросы есть? 

— У меня только один вопрос... — насмешливо протянул Питер. — Нет, даже два. 

— И какие, Питер? 

— Кто придумывал вам кодовые имена? И кто сделал вашего Альфу вашим босом? 

— Мы сами, —улыбка Корио, с лезущими длинными белыми клыками, блеснула с другой стороны стола. — Это ответ и на первый и на второй вопрос. 

Хейлы и Арджент сидели молча, внимательно разглядывая нового Стайлза, его сильные жилистые руки, исполосованные узорами шрамов, родинок и затейливыми рисунками татуировок, и узнавали его заново. 

* 

— Крэйзи, прошу, — Стайлз кивнул в сторону экрана и включил проектор.   
Худощавый паренек в смешных очках, с тёмными растрепанными во все стороны волосами, вскочил со своего места и подошёл к экрану, держа в руках планшет. Он смотрел на Стайлза с таким обожанием, что всем остальным становилось неуютно. Впрочем, с разной долей обожания и уважения на него смотрела вся его команда. А сам Стайлз словно старался не замечать этого. 

Дереку это казалось странным. Тот Стилински, которого он знал, яростно жаждал признания, чего бы это ему не стоило. Во всём, что делал «тот Стайлз», сквозило отчаянное желание найти свое место. 

В этом Стайлзе такого не было. И этот факт заставлял ощущать себя не в своей тарелке. И, похоже, не одного Дерека, который чувствовал, что Питер тоже хочет встать и позорно сбежать из этого кабинета, здания, города.

Что случилось за эти шесть лет? Может, стоило тогда искать Стайлза лучше?   
Паренёк начал вещать. 

— Итак, вкратце. Первая жертва — Билл Гейман, тридцати пяти лет, сержант морской пехоты. — На экране появилось круглое, немного усталое лицо мужчины с коротким военным ёжиком волос и пронзительно голубыми глазами. — Его труп найден расчленённым и сожжённым в городе Пендлтон, штат Орегон. Это было сразу после полнолуния в марте. 

Экран мелькнул. На земле аккуратной горкой поверх туловища и головы лежали обугленные конечности. Все это ужасно напоминало извращённый погребальный костёр. Рядом лежал большой плоский камень, словно надгробие, на нём — армейские жетоны. 

Питера заметно передёрнуло, хотя неженкой его назвать было сложно. 

— Вторая жертва — Дорис Клэйв, двадцати семи лет, продавец в супермаркете. Нашли её в нескольких милях от первого трупа. Убита также в полнолуние, тело сожжено на следующее утро. С теми же отличительными особенностями захоронения. Со второго трупа дело передано в отдел поведенческого анализа ФБР властями штата Орегон. Данных о сверхъестественном не было получено, наше подразделение не задействовано. Мисс Гарсия — аналитик основного подразделения — связи между жертвами не обнаружила. Я, к слову, тоже. 

На экране появилась хорошенькая блондинка. Она улыбалась, и на её щеках были видны милые ямочки. Следующий слайд презентации — и её обугленное тело сложено в погребальный костёр, рядом всё тот же пресловутый белый камень, а на нём лежала заколка для волос. 

— Аутопсия, если её так можно назвать, показала, что все жертвы умерли от того, что их буквально располовинило. Переломило пополам. Словно они попали в огромный капкан. Жуткая, надо сказать, смерть. Зато почти мгновенная. — Паренёк воодушевленно махал руками, отчаянно жестикулируя. 

Дерек подумал, что Стайлз взял этого аналитика к себе в отдел исключительно потому, что он напоминал Стилински его самого. 

— Крэйзи, не увлекайся, — Стайлз усмехнулся, словно подумал о том же, о чём и Дерек. 

— Так вот, предварительное расследование ничего не дало. ФБР посчитало, что маньяк очень крупный, сбивает своих жертв с ног, потом бьёт их по спине чем-то тяжёлым, типа лома, а потом... А, чёрт, плевать, что они там напридумывали, всё равно же неправда. 

Крэйзи поймал на себе ещё один недовольный взгляд от Стайлза. 

— Да, точно. Итак, суть вопроса. До полнолуния в апреле всё заглохло. Но ситуация повторилась в Бойсе, штат Айдахо. Два трупа: женщина и мужчина, примерно того же возраста, что и предыдущие жертвы. Это было расценено, как характерный почерк маньяка. Снова никаких следов, зацепок и связей. Но Бойсе является крупнейшим городом между Портландом и Солт-Лейк-Сити. По предварительному географическому профилю, который составил наш коллега Спенсер Рид, они предположили, что следующей точкой будет Солт-Лейк-Сити. 

На экране мелькали лица, фото с мест преступления. Крис смотрел на изображения и старался подавить в себе желание громко вздохнуть. Ему было трудно сдержаться, ведь это чьи-то близкие, чьи-то дети, чьи-то родители. Как Стайлз справляется с этой работой? Как они все справлялись? Арджент отвык от такого и явно не хотел вспоминать. 

— Команда поведенческого отдела выбралась туда к следующему полнолунию. На задании, при патрулировании окрестных парков, специальный агент ФБР Дерек Морган был укушен оборотнем и стал свидетелем первого из трёх убийств в это полнолуние. Хочу отметить, он прошёл курс адаптации и реабилитации, и с прошлой недели снова в строю. Видел его в коридоре. И, да, после появления свидетеля дело перешло под нашу юрисдикцию. 

Фотографии продолжали мелькать. 

— Следующее полнолуние — три жертвы. Дуранго, штат Колорадо. Ранено четыре человека. Субъект перестаёт себя контролировать, что явно указывает на эволюцию психопатических нарушений. По-прежнему никакой связи между жертвами. На месте преступления и в окрестных парках отмечены случаи странного поведения животных. При опросе свидетели не дают никаких показаний, кроме описания альфа-оборотня в период полной его трансформации, но без отличительных признаков. По нашей базе такой оборотень не проходит. Все остальные сведения уже у вас на планшетах, можете ознакомиться при перелёте. Хотя ничего так и не удалось выяснить, надеемся на свежий взгляд. Единственное, что сейчас точно известно, это географический профиль. Следующая точка — штат Невада, один из этих трёх городов. 

На экране появилась карта штата, на которой были отмечены красными флажками три населённых пункта. 

Стайлз поднялся со своего кресла и, кивнув Крэйзи, занял место во главе овального стола, частично заслонив собой экран. 

— Хаски, ты сделал, что я просил? 

— Да, руны показали Лас-Вегас. 

— Хорошо, все собираемся, вылетаем через двадцать минут. Разбиваемся на пары сейчас. Крис, Элиссон позвонила мне и явно дала понять, что она не рада тому, что я втянул тебя во все это, но я подумал, что ты не захочешь после увиденного отсиживаться здесь. 

Арджент кивнул. Стайлз устало потёр виски. И снова посмотрел на всех, словно прикидывая, что делать. 

— Питер, ты остаёшься с Крэйзи. Корио, ты в паре с Беорном. 

Беовульф с коллегой синхронно кивнули и встали со своих мест, чтобы уйти. Питер посмотрел на болтливого аналитика, потом на Стайлза, и согласно кивнул. С таким Стилински было трудно спорить, не зря же он выбрал себе новое имя — Альфа. Они с новым напарником последовали примеру Беорна и Корио, и тоже ушли осваивать рабочую обстановку. 

— Крис, я очень надеюсь на тебя, поэтому ты будешь работать с Хаски. И я очень прошу вас обоих... — Стайлз задумчиво постучал подушечками согнутых пальцев по нижней губе, подбирая слова. — С умом защищать друг друга, вы единственные, кто здесь имеет настоящую, крепкую семью. Я не приму больше потерь в этом отделе. Всё ясно? 

Шаман кивнул и встал, бренча то ли своим обтянутым кожей скелетом, то ли огромным количеством амулетов, и напевая себе под нос какой-то вводящий в транс древний мотив. Крис молча последовал за ним. 

В помещении остались только Дерек и Стайлз. Последний подхватил куртку со своего кресла и кивнул на выход. 

* 

— Спрашивай. Я вижу, тебе хочется.

Стайлз и Дерек спускались в лифте. С тридцатого этажа. Он полз еле-еле. И Хейл с каким-то удручающим, тянущим чувством рассматривал татуировки на руках Стилински. 

— Что они значат? 

— Увеличивают физическую силу. Плюс пятьдесят к скиллу выносливости. Плюс тридцать к здоровью. Ну, и прочие мелкие бонусы. Шаман с Беорном набили лет пять назад. 

Дерек угрюмо посмотрел на него. 

— Ладно, — Стайлз вытянул руку, проводя пальцами по символам на коже, — это именные заклинания на всю мою команду. И отца. Если что-то случится, я узнаю. Сразу. Где бы они ни были. И смогу найти. Те, что на моих ногах, это защитные заклинания. Ну и немного личной символики. 

Хейл никогда не был болтливым, и в данной ситуации Стайлз рассматривал это как огромный плюс: Дерек не стал ничего уточнять. 

— Как ты попал в отдел? 

— Меня подобрал в самой грязной дыре Нью-Йорка Хаски, когда я занимался тем, что пытался до конца раздолбать свою жизнь. Он как смог восстановил моё лицо, помог устроиться в академию... Я был аналитиком в то время. А потом один из оперативников нашего отдела был убит банши, и меня поставили на его место. Через полтора года Беорн отказался от поста начальника, меня поставили на эту должность. Самое смешное, что я даже академию не закончил. Но фрикам же закон не писан, руководство подписало. 

— Почему ты выбрал в напарники меня? 

— Изначально я твоё появление не планировал, хотя стоило бы подумать об этом сразу. Я хотел пойти с Питером, но в данной ситуации он полезнее в паре с аналитиком. Наш субъект — оборотень-маньяк, это очевидно. Но в его арсенале есть что-то, чего мы не можем понять. Он опаснее, чем все, с кем мы сталкивались раньше. Этот убийца — монстр, который использует магию, чтобы замести следы. Возможно, он, или она, работает не один. И ставить в пару тебя, не вызывающего у меня на данном этапе доверия, с кем-то из моих подчиненных... С кем-то из моей стаи, если говорить на понятном тебе языке, в такой опасной ситуации, я не могу. А работать по одному в нашей профессии — это уже самоубийство само по себе. 

Дерек прислушался к сердцебиению Стайлза. Оно было ровным, сердце стучало как метроном, выдавая ритм в девяносто, ни на секунду не сбиваясь, и от этого что-то внутри Хейла медленно обрывалось. Всё то, что он выстраивал в себе эти последние шесть лет, стало каким-то эфемерным. Обманом, спрятанным за самообманом. 

Лифт звякнул, сообщая о том, что они прибыли на первый этаж. 

* 

Питер зашёл в кабинет за Крэйзи и попал в комнату компьютерного маньяка. Всю стену над рабочим столом, заваленным полупустыми пакетами из-под чипсов, украшали мониторы различных размеров — тут были и крохотные жидкокристаллические мониторы дюймов на пятнадцать и огромные плазмы, чей размер даже трудно было прикинуть. Под столом стояло четыре системных блока, а у противоположной стены, за стеклянной дверью, мерно мигал огромный сервер. Питеру однозначно понравилось это место. 

— Так, вам нужны отдельные клавиатура, мышь и, пожалуй, стул, — Крэйзи скидывал мусор со стола в огромное ведро. 

Придирчиво осмотрев свою заляпанную клавиатуру и мышь, он тоже отправил её к мусору. Тряпкой стёр грязь и крошки со стола. Тряпка предсказуемо полетела в ведро. Затем Крэйзи подошел к шкафу и достал оттуда несколько коробок с новыми клавиатурами и мышками. 

— Стул можно принести из соседней комнаты. Я пока всё подключу. И, ваш ноут, пожалуйста, — Крэйзи кивнул в сторону стола, балансируя с коробками в руках. 

Хейл положил сумку с ноутбуком на стол и сам ушёл искать «соседнюю комнату». 

Когда Питер прикатил офисное кресло из чьего-то кабинета, судя по обилию разных банок и трав в шкафу — шамана, Крэйзи уже включил всю свою технику, и с удовольствием хрустел суставами пальцев, разминая руки. 

— Все данные с вашего компьютера теперь есть в системе. Извините, я распаролил всё сам. ‒ раскаявшимся он не выглядел абсолютно. — Вы будете работать за этими мониторами. 

Крэйзи указал на несколько самых больших, крайних справа. 

Питер на секунду задумался, потом пододвинул стул поближе к пареньку и сел рядом, внимательно посмотрел в светлые глаза аналитика. 

— Я вижу, ты заинтересован в Альфе, — без предисловий начал Хейл. 

Парень мерно щёлкал мышкой, открывая нужные ему программы и папки, даже не смотря на экран. Он недолго обдумывал то, что ему предлагал Питер, а предлагал он многое — информацию, и Крэйзи это отчётливо понимал. Самая большая ценность для аналитика. 

Информативная алчность победила. 

— Он для меня своего рода кумир, — Крэйзи уткнулся в монитор. — Он поставил меня на ноги, поддержал в трудную минуту. Я сидел на амфетамине, когда на мою семью напал сошедший с катушек вампир. Мною он побрезговал, видимо, с такой отравленной кровью я и в пищу не годился. В полиции решили, что я просто обдолбался, и мне всё приглючилось. Альфа взялся за это дело: нашёл того подонка, отправил меня в реабилитационный центр, а потом взял сюда на работу. 

Он оттянул ворот своей водолазки, и Питер разглядел на его шее шрам, оставленный огромными клыками. Все резко стало понятно и как-то слишком просто. 

— Расскажи мне, каким он попал сюда? А я расскажу тебе, каким он был, — Питер склонил голову набок. 

* 

— Нет, блин, я убью этого мелкого засранца, — Стайлз стянул с ног грязные кеды и закинул их на заднее сидение выделенного ФБР джипа. 

Потом нажал рычаг под сидением, и спинка откинулась. Дерек с интересом наблюдал его нервное, привычное копошение, и был почти рад этому — Стайлз трепался, словно забыв, что нужно держать марку. Может, так оно и было. Возможно, у сосредоточенности Стайлза тоже был свой лимит. 

— Вэйн, Джеймс Вэйн, почему сразу не Брюс? Ха-ха, так и представляю, приду я к местному капитану и буду представляться. Здравствуйте, меня зовут специальный агент Вэйн, Джеймс Вэйн. Можно просто Бэтмен, — Стайлз скривился, опустив вниз уголки рта и выдвинув вперед подбородок. 

Дерек хмыкнул и посмотрел на своё удостоверение «Консультанта по чрезвычайным ситуациям». Потом его взгляд вернулся к переодевающемуся Стайлзу, который только в машине вспомнил, что ему нужно надеть костюм. Задорные зелёные носки с символикой Зелёного фонаря улетели вслед за кедами. Хейл закатил глаза. 

— Пистолет, кстати, тебе придётся всё-таки взять, — Стайлз кивнул на пояс Дерека и начал расстёгивать ремень. — Мы не должны вызывать подозрений у неинформированного населения. Меня теперь будешь звать Джеймс, потому что Крэйзи, похоже, пересмотрел бондиану на выходных. Опять. 

Дерек растерянно кивал и смотрел, как Стайлз стаскивает свои узкие светлые джинсы. Оборотень фыркнул, увидев трусы с символом Супермена, и нервно сглотнул, когда длинные ноги с размашистыми узорами татуировок растянулись на пол-машины. 

— Чёрт, это подарок, не смотри на меня так. Носки, кстати, тоже. — Стилински глянул вниз и скорчил ещё одну рожу, которая жутко контрастировала с тем образом, что Дерек увидел несколько часов назад в Куантико. — Корио просто любит пошутить. Поиронизировать, немного пофлиртовать. Ей скучно и одиноко, я думаю. Мне бы тоже было, разменяй я уже четвёртую сотню лет. На её глазах сменилось уже столько поколений... Как она когда-то сказала: «Только начинаешь ценить человека действительно сильно, он уже увядает, а через пару лет ты уже стоишь на его могиле». Поэтому она половину зарплаты тратит на всякие безделушки для нас. Я думаю, она хочет оставить как можно больше следов себя в нашей жизни. 

Стайлз привстал, чтобы натянуть брюки на задницу и ударился головой. Выругался вполголоса, что-то бурча про слишком маленькие машины. 

— Столько лет прошло, никак не привыкну к такому росту, чёрт подери. — Он потёр макушку. — Хотя, чего уж там, я никак не привыкну, что мне уже двадцать четыре. 

Дерек мрачно смотрел, как Стайлз снимает свою футболку: поджарый живот, с ярко очерченным прессом, шрамы и узкая дорожка темных волос, тянущаяся к поясу брюк. 

Дерек резко отвернулся к окну и начал следить за проезжающими мимо машинами, радуясь, что они сидят в затонированной. 

— Почему ты мне рассказываешь все это? — Дерек снова повернулся.   
Стайлз на секунду оторвался от сосредоточенного застёгивания пуговиц на рубашке. 

— Потому что эти двадцать четыре часа мы — команда. Семья. Стая. Религиозная секта. Называй как хочешь. Но мы вместе, и чем больше ты имеешь общего с каждым из этой команды, тем прочнее твоя связь с ними. Это наш супергеройский костюм, который мы надеваем каждый божий день на службе. Единство, как истинное оружие. Ты научил меня, — Стайлз повернулся с печальной улыбкой, засовывая руки в рукава пиджака. — И за это я тебе благодарен. Это выручило меня не один раз. Я бы никогда не стал начальником специального подразделения, не осознай я тогда такую простую и, в то же время, гениальную истину. 

Дерек удивленно приподнял брови. С одной стороны, это было лестно, с другой стороны... он чувствовал двойное дно в этой фразе. Что-то неприятно зудело внутри головы. 

— Я? Серьёзно, Стайлз? — Дерек, приподняв бровь, посмотрел на него. 

— Да, ты. Ты показал мне, что будет в противном случае. Я видел, как ты поступал с точностью наоборот. Ты и Скотт. Но больше ты, — Стайлз задумчиво завязывал галстук, стараясь не смотреть на свое отражение в зеркале заднего вида, а лишь только проверять вид узла. — И я понял, что мне надо двигаться в обратном направлении. 

Дерек молчал, стискивая зубы. Он мог бы поспорить, но абсолютно не был уверен, к чему приведет этот спор. 

Стайлз уже прицепил бейдж сотрудника ФБР на пиджак, надел лакированные ботинки, проверил пистолет и засунул его в кобуру. 

— Пойдём.


	2. 2

Стайлз повернулся и, криво усмехнувшись, толкнул дверь. 

— Ну, что? Понеслась! — он посмотрел в глаза Дереку. 

Центральное отделение полиции Лас-Вегаса медленно плыло по течению рутинной жизни. За столами между копами слышалась ругань, громкий смех и возгласы негодования. Пахло дешёвым кофе, выпечкой из соседней булочной и потом множества мужчин и женщин, слишком долго находящихся в душном помещении. Старые кондиционеры стрекотали, не справляясь со своей работой. Дереку, который долго обитал в одиночестве (если не считать Питера, но к его шуму и вонючему одеколону он всё же привык), такое изобилие звуков и запахов срывало тормоза. Он еле сдержал волка, чтобы не выпустить когти. 

Навстречу команде вышел высокий седой мужчина лет шестидесяти на вид. Он был недоволен, но собран. Мужчина осмотрел людей Стайлза с ног до головы и хотел было первому протянуть руку Беорну, но Стилински опередил его, выдвинув вперёд свою длинную ладонь. Хейла в очередной раз посетила мысль, что это все очень напоминает ему стаю. Нормальную стаю с присущей ей иерархией. 

Стайлз облизнул пересохшие губы и начал говорить. 

— Специальный агент Вейн, отдел поведенческого анализа ФБР. Это мои коллеги… — он кивнул в сторону своей команды и назвал всех по их оперативным именам. Сердце его билось ровно, он будто бы и не врал вовсе. Видимо, на время работы он верил в то, что говорил. 

Откликаясь на новое оперативное имя, Беорн кивнул. Кивнул шаман. Кивнул «доктор» Арджент. 

— И наш консультант Дерек Хейл. 

Тот посмотрел в глаза седому мужчине и хмуро кивнул. 

— Капитан Кен Гильбурд. Меня предупредили, что фбровцы должны приехать, но толком не объяснили зачем. Ваш «Пендлтонский монстр» здесь не объявлялся. — Капитан сцепил руки на груди, внимательно рассматривая шрамы на лице Стайлза, от чего плечи последнего заметно напряглись. — Я не понимаю, какого черта вы приперлись. Если бы он объявился, вот тогда и приехали бы. 

Вокруг столпились остальные сотрудники участка, увлечённо наблюдая за перепалкой между агентом ФБР и капитаном. 

— Меня не интересует, как репортеры прозвали маньяка. Мы зовём его просто Субъектом. Называя его этим идиотским прозвищем, вы лишь даёте ему преимущество, сея панику среди гражданских. — Стайлз сделал шаг вперед и угрожающе посмотрел сверху вниз на Гильбурда и, обернувшись, добавил, по-особенному растягивая слова — Джул, будь добра, объясни местной полиции, зачем мы здесь. 

Корио улыбнулась, и в помещении неожиданно быстро стало тихо. 

— Я предлагаю проследовать в конференц-зал, — Корио сделала размашистый жест рукой. — Там нам будет удобнее. 

Мужчины дружно потянулись в сторону большой двери. Дерек смутно начал догадываться, почему эта женщина работает с подозреваемыми и свидетелями, обнаружив себя на стуле в «конференц-зале» внимательно уставившимся в экран, висящий на стене. Справа с таким же растерянным видом сидел Крис Арджент, слева задумчиво покусывал нижнюю губу Стайлз, что-то обдумывая, пока Корио и Беорн рассказывали ту часть профиля, которую они могли раскрыть обычным людям. 

Рука Стайлза легла на плечо Хейла, и тот хотел было повести им и сбросить её, но у него ничего не вышло. Его тело застыло. 

— Возьми один, другой отдай Крису. — Стайлз поднес сжатый кулак к колену Дерека, и тот подставил раскрытую ладонь.   
В ладонь упало два небольших амулета на длинных кожаных ремешках. Какие-то руны, высеченные на дереве. 

— От чар Корио, — одними губами произнес Стайлз. 

Дерек скованно надел предложенный амулет и вздохнул свободнее, передал второй кулон в руку Крису, чувствуя, что прежняя заторможенность действий отступила, и повернулся лицом к Стайлзу, одним взглядом спрашивая: «А ты?». В конце концов, он видел, как тот переодевался, и такой штуки у него точно не было. 

В янтарных глазах сверкнули хитрые искры. Стайлз положил руку на подлокотник стула, на котором сидел, и медленно потянул вверх рукав пиджака вместе с рубашкой. На светлой внутренней стороне запястья, чуть повыше ремешка часов, оказалась татуировка, точно повторяющая символы с амулета. 

Да, Дерек как-то не подумал об этом. Всё оказалось вполне логично. Почему он не догадался?

— Мы располагаем достаточно точными сведениями о том, что наш Субъект может оказаться в Лас-Вегасе в эту ночь. Судя по составленному нами профилю, в этот раз он может убить четыре жертвы и больше. — Корио замолчала, давая слово Беорну, но продолжала внимательно смотреть на аудиторию своими пронзительными зелёными глазами, словно держа всех на коротком поводке. 

— Это высокий и аномально крупный мужчина средних лет. Строго одевающийся. Эпилептоидный психопат, ему важно, чтобы всё в его жизни было точно структурировано. Не допускает небрежности в своем внешнем виде. Его работа связана с интеллектуальной деятельностью, возможно, он преподаватель в университете. Его специализация, скорее всего, история, что-то тесно пересекающееся с оккультизмом и религией. — Беорн рассказывал все это, мерно вышагивая туда-сюда вдоль экрана, словно большой медведь, сцепивший передние лапы за спиной в замок. — Он свято верит, в то, что делает. Возможно, он верит в то, что приносит жертву древним богам. Субъект очень умён и скрытен. У него есть крупный пёс. Предположительно, ирландский волкодав, которого он берёт на исполнения своего ритуала. Такой типаж будет заметен в ночное время в полупустынных парках… Мы надеемся на это. 

— Это же Лас-Вегас! Тут настолько разношерстная публика, что диву иногда даёшься. Ночью можно встретить Элвиса и жену Франкенштейна, занимающихся сексом в кустах у бензоколонки. — Молоденькая девушка из второго ряда, явно только что из академии, нервно всплеснула руками. 

Корио раздражённо взглянула на неё, и Дереку показалось, что её глаза блеснули желтым. Девушка тут же замолчала и спокойно продолжила слушать. 

— Мы можем предоставить вам только эту информацию, — Стайлз встал со своего места, задев коленкой колено Дерека. 

Скомкано извинившись и сетуя на свой рост, судя по выражению его подвижного лица, он выбрался, наконец, к экрану и повернулся лицом к слушателям. 

— На данном этапе вы должны уяснить тот факт, что Субъект убивает в полнолуние. Предположительно, он страдает шизофренией и ликантропией, то есть каждое полнолуние считает, что превращается в зверя. На почве этого у Субъекта развивается психоз. В таком состоянии он крайне опасен. — Стайлз облизнулся и продолжил. — Субъект не чувствует боли, не понимает, где находится, он во власти захватившего его сознание бреда. Он не поймет ваших предупредительных слов, права можно даже не пытаться зачитывать. Вы можете выстрелить в него, и он будет атаковать раненым, при этом его физическая сила на выбросе адреналина будет превосходить любую ожидаемую вами реакцию. Он сможет сломать человека пополам, не моргнув глазом. Вам следует быть очень осторожными, не подходить близко и стрелять с расстояния в голову, на поражение. 

— Нам нужно выставить дополнительные патрули? — Капитан внимательно смотрел на застывший кадр с последним местом преступления. — Вы будете оповещать общественность? 

— Да и да. — Стайлз поджал губы. — Агент Фокс даёт пресс-конференцию через час. Мы скажем, что у нас есть неопровержимые улики, указывающие, что Субъект уже в Лас-Вегасе. Этим самым мы надеемся сократить число жертв. Точки расстановки дополнительных патрулей вам укажет наш штатный аналитик Норт. На все ваши оставшиеся вопросы ответят агенты Фокс и Блэк. 

Беорн и Корио приподняли руки, обозначая, что вопросы задавать нужно им.   
Стайлз развернул ноутбук к сидящим в зале, с монитора слушателям отсалютовал двумя пальцами у виска Крэйзи. Пожав руку капитану, Стайлз пошёл по направлению к выходу, выразительно посмотрев на Дерека. Тот встал и последовал за ним. 

До слуха оборотня долетали обрывки фраз. Та самая молоденькая выскочка приставала к Фокс с вопросами, но как оказалось, совсем не по делу. 

— А агент Вейн и Хейл вместе? — тихо спросила коп. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — в голосе Корио слышался смешливый интерес, наверное, поэтому она и не отшила нахалку с такими вопросами сразу. 

— Ну, они встречаются? — девушка явно уже пожалела о своем вопросе и начала смущаться. 

Корио засмеялась. И смех её, как показалось Дереку, был добродушным. 

— Нет, с чего ты это решила? 

— Между ними искрит… напряжение... 

— Хм, — задумчиво протянула Корио, и за это «хм» Хейлу захотелось вцепиться клыками в её шею. — Устами младенца... Зачем тебе это? 

Сердце девушки пустилось вскачь. Она, наверное, даже покраснела. Дерек и Корио поняли все без озвученного ответа. 

— Как тебя зовут? — Корио спросила это слишком серьезно. 

—Патриция, — полицейская даже не вспомнила об уставном обращении. 

— Так вот, Патриция, у него никого нет. Путь абсолютно свободен, — голос Корио стал опасно ласков. — Но, если ты только попробуешь выкинуть хоть что-то, что может его задеть, я лично тебя сожру. 

Резкий окрик Стайлза вернул Хейла к реальности. 

— Эй, хмурая рожа, выходи на связь и залезай в машину! Что с тобой? — он уже уселся за руль и выразительно смотрел на когти Дерека. Тот глубоко вздохнул пару раз, обретая контроль. Обошёл машину и сел рядом с водителем. 

— Зачем вы отправляете патруль в лапы оборотню? — вместо объяснений спросил Дерек. 

— Что? Ты в своём уме? С хрена ли ты взял, что мы отправляем обычных копов на верную смерть? — Стайлз действительно выглядел обиженным и даже несколько разъяренным. — Ты что, башкой стукнулся пока шёл, а я не заметил? У нас есть Хаски, который может относительно предсказать, где будет самое безопасное место во время атаки. Туда мы и засылаем копов, чтобы не лезли. Крэйзи следит за их радиоволной, чтобы в случае чего не увеличить количество жертв. Мы же не можем просто так завалиться в город, крича, что мы ФБР и всё сделаем сами. Это политика, рабочие отношения, стратегия общения... Если тебе вообще всё это знакомо... Серьёзно, нельзя ссорить копов с фбровцами ещё больше. 

Дерек молчал и смотрел в окно. Ему нужно было что-то спросить, чтобы немного успокоиться, увести своё внимания от назойливых мыслей в его голове. За последние шесть лет это были самые жуткие сутки, а ведь самое страшное даже не начиналось. Он повернулся, посмотрел на сосредоточенный профиль Стайлза и подумал о том, что тот снова становится его приоритетной проблемой. Где же он так сильно налажал в жизни, что его прокляли Стайлзом? Хотя, где он только не лажал. 

— Не пялься, — Стайлз крутанул руль, выезжая с парковки на основную дорогу, — меня это бесит.

— Неженка. 

*   
— Кажется, я что-то нашёл, — Питер крутанулся на стуле и чуть не снёс любопытный нос Крэйзи, оказавшийся вдруг прямо за его плечом. 

— Что? Что ты нашёл? — Тот так перегнулся через подлокотник своего кресла, что это грозило скорым падением. 

— Нужно проверить, чтобы снова не пойти по ложному следу. В каких месяцах рождались жертвы? — Питер взял парня за плечо и усадил обратно в его собственный стул, чтобы тот не упал. 

Крэйзи подъехал к своей части стола, уцепившись за край столешницы, быстро открыл нужные папки. На мониторах появились дела на убитых. Питер внимательно следил за ним взглядом, в который раз поражаясь тому, как парень похож на Стайлза в его шестнадцать лет. 

— Январь, ноябрь, май, июль, октябрь, декабрь, февраль, июнь, март, август. Все в разных, — озадаченно пробормотал аналитик. 

— Твою мать, — тихо прошептал Питер. — Звони Стайлзу. Мы просчитались в количестве жертв в эту ночь. Одно радует, оно будет меньшим. С другой стороны, если эти два убийства случатся, последствия будут... Канима покажется нам детской игрой. 

— Канима? Это что? — Питер отвесил подзатыльник Крэйзи, запоздало подумав, что ведёт себя как Дерек. — Всё-всё, можешь не лупить меня, я понял. Я звоню Альфе. 

*   
Входящий видеозвонок застал Дерека и Стайлза в машине, почти на подъезде к главной общине оборотней Лас-Вегаса. Блестящее высотное здание смотрелось как настоящий Пантеминиум. 

— Крэйзи, что у тебя? — изображение на панели управление мелькнуло. — Точнее, у вас. 

— Плохие новости, — небрежно произнёс Питер. 

— От тебя я другого и не ожидал, — Стайлз подвинулся ближе и включил вебкамеру в машине, прямо под зеркалом заднего вида. 

— Сейчас не до шуток. Я нашёл то, ради чего Субъект убивает. Сегодня ночью будет две жертвы. 

Дерек со Стайлзом переглянулись. Им не нужно было объяснять, что за относительно хорошей новостью, последует не относительно кошмарная. Просто по закону жизни. По закону их грёбаной жизни. 

— Рассказывайте, — поторопил их Дерек. 

Крэйзи на той стороне провода начал суетиться, его лицо то исчезало, то появлялось на экране. Наконец, он открыл все нужные ему окна на мониторах и придвинулся ближе к Питеру, чтобы оказаться напротив камеры. 

— Если то, что нашёл Питер, подходит к нашему случаю, у нас есть все основания полагать, что следующими жертвами будут женщина и мужчина. Женщина рождена в сентябре, мужчина в апреле. Оба в полнолуние, оба в минуты самой высокой точки луны в этот день. Как и предыдущие жертвы. Мы не обратили на это внимание. Я уже поднял список жителей Лас-Вегаса. У нас пятьдесят предполагаемых жертв. И ещё сколько-то приезжих, их я не в силах охватить. Уже высылаю вам имена на планшеты. 

Крэйзи, кажется, весьма ощутимо расстроился от своей беспомощности и отъехал на стуле из зоны видимости. За него продолжил Питер. 

— Это ритуал возвращения из мертвых. Древний обряд так называемой «Полной чёрной луны», который считается у современных оборотней сказкой, давно забытой страшилкой. Если верить легендам, то альфа, потерявший стаю, может отдать свою душу демону в обмен на возвращение бет. Для этого ему нужно принести в полнолуние двенадцать жертв. Шесть женщин и шесть мужчин, рождённых в полную луну каждого месяца года. Это нужно, чтобы замкнуть временной круг. 

Стайлз, нахмурив брови, сосредоточенно посмотрел на экран с таким видом, словно с его губ готово было сорваться «Что за бред ты тут несёшь, чёрт подери, старый мертвяк?». 

— Так, предположим, это правда. Тогда почему он убивает не в одну ночь? И что с этого получает демон? Неужели потустороннему засранцу нужно двенадцать жалких человеческих душ? Ты же вот вернулся без всякой там демонической херни. 

— У меня была другая ситуация. Судя по тому, что здесь написано, ему нужно пройти путь от смерти к жизни. То есть он должен начать убивать там, где он был рождён, двигаясь туда, где погибли его беты. Или наоборот. Я так понимаю этот момент, — Питер устало потёр переносицу, стараясь не реагировать на подколки Стайлза. — А демону с этого достаточная выгода... Он может выйти в мир людей в ночь завершения обряда, вместе с воскресшими волками, вселившись в альфу. В книгах Арджента я прочитал, что последний случай такого обряда, или нечто похожее на него, ознаменовался первой пандемией чумы. Не знаю, насколько это связано, и, если честно, не хочу знать. 

Стилински начал биться головой об руль. Один удар. Второй. Третий. Дерек не выдержал и положил ладонь между лбом и рулем. Стайлз уткнулся в горячие пальцы Дерека и резко поднял голову. Дерек уставился на него по-волчьи, словно говоря: «Прекрати это». 

— Это полностью меняет профиль. Крэйзи, создавай видеоконференцию через пять минут. — Стилински выключил монитор и камеру. 

Плечи Стайлза поникли. Он выглядел потерявшимся, а Дерек не знал, что сказать. 

— Блядь, мы так оплошали. Твою мать. Чёрт, если бы я знал, я бы позвал Питера с Крисом раньше. Твою мать. — Стайлз хотел было снова начать биться головой, но Дерек вернул руку на руль, перекрывая пути к спасительному самобичеванию. — Мы искали омегу или одинокого альфу. Чёртова психопата, маньяка с жаждой крови. А надо было искать отца, потерявшего своих детей и обезумевшего от горя. И нам нужен человек, родившийся в Пендлтоне, и потерявший семью в Лас-Вегасе. Это всё меняет, сужает круг поисков. Но чёрт. Я все равно оплошал. Да ещё так по-крупному. Только второй пандемии чумы нам не хватало. Я думал, что такое глобальное дерьмо только в дешёвых фильмах бывает. 

— Ты не мог знать, — Дерек смотрел на Стайлза и не знал, чем он тут может помочь. 

Уставшее выражение лица Стайлза травило его, словно в воздухе распылили аконит. Что-то подобное он испытывал, когда кусал Викторию Арджент в плечо. В общем, поганое чувство. 

— Окей. Мы не сдаёмся, — Стайлз встряхнулся и хлёстко надавал себе по щекам раскрытыми ладонями. — Мы, чёрт подери, никогда не сдаёмся. 

Нажав кнопку и не дав Дереку вставить хотя бы слово, он быстро заговорил. 

— У нас меняются планы, — он быстро отчитался по новому профилю, не забыв отдать указания Крэйзи на поиск подозреваемого. — А теперь короткая рокировка в связи с изменившимися установками. Корио и Крис летят в Пендлтон, сейчас же. Нам нужно имя, причина, история этой стаи. Всё. Беорн, ты теперь в паре с Хаски, и тебе давать пресс-конференцию. Извини, я знаю, ты это терпеть не можешь. Крэйзи, у тебя есть полчаса, чтобы добыть нам имя. Всё, что только возможно. И сводку последних новостей Вегаса тоже вышли, если заметишь что-то подозрительное. Питер, найди, есть ли какой-то способ разорвать этот контракт между демоном и оборотнем на случай, если мы всё же не успеем. Все всё поняли? 

Крэйзи кивнул. Все остальные вразнобой пробурчали что-то вроде «хорошо» или «да». 

Стайлз снова выключил монитор и вебкамеру. Приподнялся над сидением и ещё раз внимательно осмотрел высотное здание перед ними. Потом огляделся по сторонам. Заприметив кафе на другом конце улицы, он повернул ключ в замке зажигания и вытащил его. 

— Пошли. У нас есть полчаса, чтобы спокойно попить кофе. А ещё я жрать хочу, умираю просто, — Стайлз вылез из машины и громко хлопнул дверью. — А ты? 

Дерек кивнул. 

* 

Крэйзи нашёл того самого предполагаемого субъекта и уже разослал все данные. Корио, Беорн и Альфа получили информацию первыми, и парень нервно дёргал ногой в такт мыслям, чем жутко раздражал Питера. А ещё у последнего заболели глаза от некомфортного чтения с монитора. Ему требовался перерыв. 

— Прекрати это сейчас же, — Питер свернул окно с отсканированной книгой семнадцатого века. — Здесь есть буфет? Или что-то похожее на него. 

— Да, — Крэйзи вертелся на стуле, пытаясь читать с трёх экранов одновременно. — Небольшая забегаловка на углу. 

— Пойдем передохнём. Нам нужен час бездействия. — Питер встал и пошёл к выходу. 

Крэйзи немного посражался с совестью, но разум победил. От него, такого взвинченного сейчас, никакой пользы: он сводку погоды Лас-Вегаса читает от безысходности. Поэтому парень подхватил телефон, ноутбук, пропуск и ещё один телефон, быстро покидал их в сумку и последовал за Питером. 

В бистро они сели за самый дальний столик у окна. Заказали какой-то вредной еды и много кофе. Вопиюще много кофе, который оказался вполне сносным, по мнению Питера. 

— Давай я начну эту историю, а ты расскажешь мне её конец. — Питер переплёл пальцы и устроил на них подбородок. — Возможно, нам уже не удастся обменяться сведениями позже. Я расскажу тебе всё, что знаю. Хотя, надо сказать, знаю я немного. 

Крэйзи молчал, и Питер начал говорить. Он рассказывал о том, каким Стайлз был в школе. О его отце. О смерти матери. О его знакомстве со Скоттом, об обращении Скотта. Об истории с самим Питером, об истории с канимой. О школьной любви Стайлза по имени Лидия. 

Питер без зазрения совести рассказывал всё, что узнал за последние шесть лет из историй МакКолов, которые иногда заходили к ним в гости. Из воспоминаний Айзека и Бойда. 

— Я бы сказал, что история началась банально. Стайлз увязался за Скоттом, тот за Дереком. Тогда они обожали так делать. Все они попали в ловушку, что и следовало ожидать. Но разве МакКолла переубедишь? Я не буду рассказывать, что там происходило, это не имеет особого значения. — Питер сделал глоток кофе. — Важно то, что именно Стайлза тогда ранили. Кали — сумасшедшая сука, хоть и очень привлекательная, — располосовала ему лицо. В общем, она хотела тем самым подстегнуть, скорее, Скотта, нежели действительно что-то сделать Стайлзу. Дерек в тот момент был рядом, но слишком увлекся добиванием одного из альф, а Скотт уже сам еле стоял на ногах. Но, если судить здраво, Дерек мог бы помочь... Если говорить строго, он и помог, он убил Кали. 

Питер задумчиво посмотрел в окно. Он наблюдал за проезжающими мимо машинами. 

— Потом была настоящая кровавая бойня. Появились охотники. Альфа-оборотням пришлось отступить. Они продвинулись глубже в лес. И как-то во всём этом, не знаю, не спрашивай как, так получилось, все забыли про Стайлза. Он остался лежать незамеченным где-то в кустах, в бессознательном состоянии. Видимо, у Скотта была в голове Элиссон, у Дерека... У Дерека в голове была гордость, я думаю. Хотя сложно их осуждать. Там имя своё можно было забыть. 

Крэйзи задумчиво жевал свою картошку и внимательно слушал, стараясь понять, как такое вообще могло произойти. 

— Я могу представить, почему он тогда сбежал. Он выбирался ночью через лес, один, потеряв много крови. Было холодно, в раны попала грязь. Он чудом добрался по дороги. Уже утром какая-то женщина выбралась из машины, чтобы помочь, вызвала скорую. Её ребенок рыдал от ужаса при виде Стайлза. В больнице его раны загноились, нельзя было наложить швы. 

Питер на мгновение сбился. Задумчиво потёр лицо и отхлебнул остывший кофе. Сделал знак официантке подлить ещё. Та порхнула рядом с ними, обдавая их ароматом свежих пончиков и, улыбнувшись, исчезла.   
Крэйзи вспомнил то, что Питер рассказывал о пожаре, и подумал, что, возможно, все эмоции, которые он показывал в рассказе о Стайлзе, это его собственные, вновь открывшиеся раны. 

— Стайлз тогда начал встречаться с одной девушкой, но, когда она увидела его на больничной койке, её начало рвать. Зрелище было не для слабонервных. Раны выглядели просто омерзительными, мои ожоги и то смотрелись лучше. Стайлза навещал регулярно только шериф: Скотт был занят нападающими на него альфами, Дерек носился с бетами, Лидия не могла смотреть на него в таком состоянии. Я думаю, он почувствовал себя потерянным, отверженным, прокажённым... Забытым и уродливым.   
Питер грустно улыбнулся. 

— Затем врачам как-то удалось снять воспаление, наложить швы. Поработал один хороший хирург. Шериф постарался, нашёл своего одноклассника, тот приехал аж из самого «Большого яблока». Стая альф всё ещё продолжала атаковать город. Мы не сразу заметили, как он убежал. Своровал лекарства, забрал свои вещи из дома, сбережения на колледж в банке и укатил на джипе в неизвестном направлении. Конечно, шериф его искал. Потом и мы тоже. Но он всегда был умным мальчиком: хорошо замёл следы. Через некоторое время от него стали приходить письма, и поиски медленно сошли на нет. Прятался он не менее виртуозно. 

Крэйзи задумчиво кивнул, переваривая полученную информацию. Если раньше Стайлз в его глазах и был героем, то таким, что сразу без упрека, идеальный образ, выращенный восхищённым подсознанием. Настоящий Бэтмен, как любила говорить Корио. 

Сейчас же, хоть мозг аналитика и понимал, что в начале пути Стайлз был слаб, может даже слабее, чем он сам в свои худшие времена, это почему-то вызывало только ещё больше уважения в его глазах. 

— Я уже говорил, что пришёл в отдел позже всех остальных, — настала очередь Крэйзи задумчиво разглядывать проезжающие мимо машины. — Когда я стал аналитиком при подразделении, Альфа уже был матёрым оперативным агентом. Первая наша совместная работа. Полоумная банши. Как сейчас помню, хотя уже года три с половиной прошло. Я налажал, задал неточные координаты. Альфа попал прямо в её чертовы лапы. Не везёт нашему отделу с банши. 

Крэйзи запустил пятерню в растрёпанные волосы. 

— Он тогда так орал на меня. Потом успокаивал. А потом рассказал, как пришёл в отдел, в качестве утешения что ли, — он слабо улыбнулся. — Он зарабатывал тем, что по ночам мыл посуду в мотелях, разгружал грузовые машины, занимался грязной работой, в общем. Если кому-то в их доме требовалось перетащить шкаф, а лифт сломался, то он за пару баксов был готов ломать свою спину. Раны на его лице не заживали, поэтому в дневное время работать он не мог. Никуда не брали человека с таким лицом. Иногда, он говорил, орали на всю улицу: «Вали отсюда, урод, к чёртовой матери». Он говорил, что часто влезал в пьяные драки в баре, где подрабатывал. А потом он нашел расчленённый покусанный труп в контейнерах для мусора рядом с отелем. Там он и встретил Хаски и Беорна. Говорят, у нашего шамана было видение, что он — наше будущее. Впрочем, Хаски почти всегда прав. Альфу забрали в Куантико. 

Официантка снова подлила им кофе. Питер вяло доедал свой ростбиф, слушая вторую половину истории. Сопоставляя, анализируя и прикидывая, что он должен написать Дереку. Ведь должен же он как-то вернуть всё в нормальное русло. Вернуть их жизнь в то состояние, какой она была со Стайлзом. Все молчали об этом, но глубоко в душе знали, что его уход оставил след на каждом. Просто потому, что Стайлз был таким решительным и отчаянным. 

— Хаски увёз его в Африку на несколько недель. Там его поили каким-то зельем. По его словам, просто отвратительным на вкус. Корио утверждает, что он вырос тогда сантиметров на пятнадцать, если не больше. Что-то вроде регенерации, совпавшей с незавершенным периодом роста организма. Вот такой побочный эффект. — Крэйзи усмехнулся, наверное, думая о том, что сам бы не отказался подрасти. — Я не очень понял. В Африке сильные маги, и они намного мощнее шаманов, потому что владеют настоящей, той самой, древней магией. Могут физически воздействовать на предметы. Но это действует только на родной земле. Короче, раны зажили, какие-то следы даже удалось полностью убрать. 

Аналитик снова замолчал. Повертел чашку в руках. Посмотрел на Питера.

— А потом, говорят, он окунулся с головой в работу. Ходил в качалку. Изучал криминалистику. Учился заочно. Слезал с адерала. Меня вот вытащил. После одного случая, когда Корио чуть не погибла, Беорн выдвинул кандидатуру Альфы на пост начальника. На следующий же день, как все проголосовали за него, и руководство подписало его назначение, он снова уехал с Хаски и Беорном в Африку. Вернулся уже весь в татуировках. Теперь я понимаю, почему ему так важно всегда знать, что с нами. После приезда он стал как-то мрачнее. Я думаю, ответственность навалилась. До этого мы часто сидели ночью в отделе и играли в последнюю «WoW» по сетке. Сейчас он погряз в отчетах, тренировках с полностью обращёнными Корио и Беорном. А ещё, раз в году, он уезжает в родной город. Я думаю, на могилу к матери... И к Дитону, судя по тому, что он привозит новые травы для Хаски. 

Питер подозвал официантку и попросил счёт. В кожаной книжке он нашел её номер телефона и чек. Усмехнулся и положил пару лишних баксов. Бумажка с номером исчезла в его кармане. 

— У Стайлза есть кто-нибудь? — Питер спросил это, когда они вышли из бистро и медленно шли обратно в отдел. 

— Не думаю. Он такой волк-одиночка, — Крэйзи невесело усмехнулся. — Он, конечно, утверждает, что мы его стая и ему никто не нужен. Но мне кажется, что он просто не верит, что может кому-то понравиться. Я как-то слышал, как Корио кричала на него, когда он отбрил запавшую на него секретаршу с восьмого этажа. «Ты что на самом деле думаешь, что эти твои шрамы могут кого-то отпугнуть?». До сих пор звенит в ушах. И я с ней согласен, но Альфа даже не собирается говорить на эту тему. 

Парень покрутил пальцем возле уха, изображая раздражающий, крутящийся звук в голове, когда они уже проходили пропускной пункт. 

До кабинета оба шли молча. 

* 

Дерек стоял за спиной Стайлза, когда пришло смс.

«Посмотри почту». 

Конечно, это был Питер. 

«Какую, к чёрту, почту?» 

«Ох, да, я забыл, Дер-дер, что радости цивилизации обходят тебя стороной».

Следом пришёл адрес почты и пароль. 

— Нет, мы не чокнутые охотники, мы агенты ФБР, нам нет дела до того, что вы оборотни, пока вы не убиваете, — Стайлз явно начинал нервничать, разговаривая с пожилым альфой. — Нам необходимо лишь узнать, не прибыл ли кто-то на вашу территорию сейчас. И не помните ли вы этих оборотней? Их убили четыре года назад. В Лас-Вегасе. Охотники. 

Пожилой оборотень подошёл поближе, услышав в сердцебиении чёткий выстукивающий ритм правды. Взял в руки карточки, долго всматривался в лица двух молодых женщин, мужчины и подростка. Потом вздохнул. 

— Я помню. Я даже знаю, кто убил их. Это был охотник по имени Джерард. 

Стайлз и Дерек одновременно выпустили воздух из лёгких с тихим свистом.

— Понятно. 

Дерек открыл письмо в новом почтовом ящике. Там было несколько абзацев текста. Дерек устало вздохнул и начал читать. Через несколько секунд и пару строк до него дошло, что он получил от Питера краткое описание последних лет жизни Стайлза. 

— А этого не видели на своей территории? — Стайлз протянул фотографию предполагаемого Субъекта. 

— Нет, — оборотень присмотрелся, — кроме вашего напарника сегодня в Вегасе не было отмечено появления новых оборотней. Мне точно не докладывали. У нас есть свои люди в полиции и в аэропорту. Мы сотрудничаем с вашим отделом уже не первый год, вы же знаете. Ещё со времен начальствования специального агента Беорна. Нам бы не хотелось привлекать внимание охотников снова. 

— Я всё понимаю. Как они смогли замять это дело в прошлый раз? Куда дели трупы? 

— Я не знаю, мы старались не влезать в этот конфликт. Охотники и та стая сами как-то уладили этот вопрос. 

— Хорошо, предположим, что вы действительно не знаете. Мой телефон, — Стайлз протянул визитку. — Если что-то обнаружится, сразу звоните. И сегодня, пожалуйста, пусть все ваши сидят по домам. Не хотелось бы непоправимых недоразумений. 

— Я оповещу своих, — пожилой оборотень протянул руку для рукопожатия, и Стайлз уверенно ответил на него, — чтобы не выходили в это полнолуние. 

Дерек дочитал письмо и сжал телефон в руке так, что экран и корпус треснули. Он убьёт Питера. 

— Эй, хмурая рожа, ты что как лимон сожрал? — Стайлз округлил глаза в притворном ужасе, заходя в лифт. — Пошли, всё прошло успешно. Здешние оборотни вообще люди образцовые, понимают человеческий язык, знаешь. Не стоит расстраиваться, что никто не пустил друг другу кровь и кишки. 

Дерек рыкнул на него и схватил за лацкан пиджака. Через секунду его рука оказалась заведённой за спину. 

— Нет, Дерек, теперь такие фокусы не пройдут, — Стайлз держал крепко и больно, прижимаясь грудью к спине оборотня, и тихо и злобно чеканил ему на ухо. — У меня были хорошие учителя, поверь, и я могу надрать твою мохнатую задницу. Не знаю, что тебя так взбесило, но держи это в себе или езжай обратно в свой уютный домик. 

Стайлз отпустил его и поправил пиджак. Дерек спиной чувствовал его взгляд и старался не дышать слишком громко.


	3. 3

— Не нравится мне Пендлтон, — Крис рассматривал местный пейзаж в окно джипа с напряжённым выражением на лице. 

— Почему же оказались здесь, мистер Арджент? — Корио остановила машину у небольшого дома за парком Олдрич. 

По открывшемуся между деревьев виду можно было предположить, что увиденный ими двухэтажный дом некогда был местом, в котором бурлила счастливая семейная жизнь. Но сейчас лужайка перед домом заросла высокой травой, в которой уродливыми клоками проглядывали сорняки. Под крыльцом, в траве обосновались бродячие собаки. Казалось, что уже на постоянной основе. Шерсть их была грязной, сбитой в неровные комки, из которых торчали колючки каких-то растений. 

Псы подставляли свои животы вечернему солнцу и тихо посапывали. 

Некогда белые стены дома посерели от налипшей на них пыли. Сухие листья засыпали крыльцо. Окна в мутных разводах были занавешены изнутри тяжёлыми шторами. Дом словно олицетворял безнадёжное запустение.

— Потому что меня попросили, — несколько вопросительно ответил Арджент и выбрался из машины, разглядывая открывшийся ему вид. — Хотя, мне кажется, что я тут не особо и нужен. И мы же перешли на неформальный тон, не так ли? 

Корио хлопнула водительской дверью, покачала головой и облокотилась на блестящий бок машины. 

— Да, Крис, — она сложила руки на груди. — Мы перешли. Но ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос. 

Арджент задумчиво почесал подбородок, отмечая про себя, что не мешало бы побриться. В голове крутилась навязчивая мысль, что, если отбросить следы, оставленные временем, дом очень напоминал тот, в котором жили сейчас Элиссон и Скотт. 

— Когда он пришёл ко мне, — Крис говорил о Стайлзе, — он сказал одну вещь. С присущей ему многословностью озвучил то, что не принято озвучивать среди охотников. «Оборотни, мистер Арджент, это волки. А волки — хищники, охотники на других зверей, только более быстрые и более сильные, чем охотники–люди. Но, в отличие от людей, звери убивают, чтобы выжить, а не убивать». Я не могу согласиться с этим. Но и не могу опровергнуть. 

— Ох уж эта его склонность к патетике, —пробурчала Корио, отодвинувшись от машины и сделав пару шагов по направлению к дому. 

— А зачем ты здесь? — бросил ей вслед Крис, и она остановилась. 

Повернулась, наклонила голову набок, словно обдумывая, стоит ли говорить такие вещи почти незнакомому человеку из чужого прошлого. 

— Мне кажется, что пора моему начальнику закончить эту главу своей жизни. И я верю, что именно работа, которой мы заняты сейчас, поможет ему в этом, — Корио повернулась обратно лицом к дому. 

— А мне кажется, что мы говорим о разных вещах, на самом деле. Насколько я понимаю, ты ведь давно в этом отделе и причина явно не в Стайлзе... 

— Нет, поверь, мы говорим об одном и том же, просто эта история про него, а не про нас. — Корио снова обернулась и до странного тепло улыбнулась. — Во всяком случае, не в этот раз. Может, так сложится, и мы ещё увидимся, тогда я расскажу то, что ты хотел бы узнать. 

Телефон громко пискнул, оповещая о новом сообщении. Одна из собак под крыльцом проснулась и тихо зарычала. Ардженту показалось, что он увидел взбивающуюся пену вокруг её пасти, но Корио шикнула на неё и та примолкла. Возможно, просто от жары у собаки скопилось слишком много слюны. А возможно, интуиция слишком сильно била тревогу, окрашивая мир в опасные цвета. 

— Пришло сообщение от Альфы, — Корио покрутила тонкий смартфон в руках, постукивая по корпусу длинными красными ногтями, — он пишет, что, по словам старейшины общины оборотней Лас-Вегаса, стаю нашего подозреваемого Мэттью Беннета убил охотник по имени Джерард. 

Крис сделал шаг назад и чуть не оступился. Поднимаясь по лестнице на крыльце дома семьи Беннетов, можно было предположить, что ничего хорошего их не ждет, но Крис никак не мог ожидать такого. Он выдохнул.   
Если бы он мог охарактеризовать своё состояние парой слов, он бы сказал, что он «резко потерял землю под ногами», «забредил» и «его стремительно начало лихорадить». Хотя это на самом деле больше было похоже на то, что кто-то неожиданно прострелил ему оба колена, а потом затащил на дыбу и на ней же распял. Кто-то очень близкий. 

Впечатление было не из лучших, но Крис Арджент, будучи рассудительным человеком, всегда умел расставить приоритеты. Поэтому он, насколько это было возможно, уверенно сделал следующий шаг. 

— Что-то не так? 

— Да, — Крис окончательно взял себя в руки и вошёл за Корио в незапертую дверь. — Это не мог быть Джерард, потому что он мёртв. 

Корио странно посмотрела на него, потом кивнула. Быстро набрала сообщение в телефоне и прошла в гостиную. 

Они недолго обходили все комнаты: спальня супругов Беннетов, комната брата Мэттью — Роба и его жены Саманты, типичная комната мальчика-подростка по имени Логан с плакатами известных рок-групп, приклеенных скотчем на тёмные обои и табличкой «Биологическая опасность» на двери.   
Всё было идеально убрано, обставлено так, словно сошло со страниц каталогов для мебели, лишь толстый слой пыли и запах долго пустующего помещения портил впечатление и возвращал к реальности. Дом казался символом кем-то разрушенной американской мечты. 

— Ну, и что дальше? — они снова зашли в спальню Эмели и Мэттью Беннетов. 

Крису было слишком неуютно, он не знал, куда деть себя и чем быть полезным. Мысли крутились в голове так быстро, что ему начинало казаться, что Корио вот-вот услышит скрип шестерёнок внутри его головы. 

— Я попытаюсь узнать о том, как они жили, и что тут произошло, — Корио скинула со своих стройных ног туфли и подошла к застеленной кровати. — Долго объяснять, мне просто нужно минут двадцать побыть одной. 

Она аккуратно устроилась на кровати, стараясь лишний раз ничего не касаться, чтобы не запачкаться. Арджент прикрыл за собой дверь и спустился в гостиную, сел за стол и стал ждать, когда Корио закончит, что бы она там ни делала. 

Крис слишком быстро начал вновь привыкать ко всей этой опостылевшей когда-то беготне, чтобы задавать лишние вопросы. И это не казалось ненормальным, хотя и должно было быть, ведь он сам для себя решил, что ушёл от дел. 

Пару секунд он сидел в полной тишине. Не раздавалось ни звука, что само по себе было подозрительно, потому что на улице была целая свора собак. Он услышал шорох позади себя как раз вовремя, чтобы увернуться от стремительно надвигающихся когтей и клыков. Оборотень. 

На каких-то неосознанных им самим рефлексах, не зависящих от работы мозга, он вытащил пистолет из кобуры, громко звякнув застежкой. 

Первая же пуля попала оборотню в бедро, и тот взвыл от боли. 

Говорят, что старого пса новым фокусам не научишь. Но старые-то Крис не забыл. И это странным образом заставляло его чувствовать себя живее, что на самом деле ничего хорошего не предвещало. 

Через мгновение Крис осознал, что перед ним девушка. Почти девочка, подросток. Лет шестнадцати, не больше. Она заскулила, отпрыгнула в угол, придерживая пострадавшую ногу, и по дороге снесла китайский сервиз вместе со шкафом. 

Арджент впервые за всю свою долгую карьеру охотника порадовался тому, что винтовка с аконитовыми пулями была забыта в машине. 

Девушка продолжала рычать и обнажать клыки, внимательно следя горящими глазами беты за дулом пистолета. На лестнице моментально возникла босая Корио. Вид у нее был помятый, словно она не спала несколько суток, и засыпала на ходу. 

— Стой, Крис, я знаю, кто это, — она вяло приподняла руку, пошатнулась и схватилась за перила. — Это Хлои. Девочка-омега, которую приютили Беннеты. 

Оборотень сразу перестала скалиться и внимательно посмотрела на Корио. Та медленно спустилась по лестнице, подходя всё ближе к девушке. В последний момент агент положила свой пистолет на стол, и, подняв руки, приблизилась к Хлои, которая приобретала человеческие черты, обращаясь. 

— Я думала, это снова охотники, — со сбившимся дыханием произнесла Хлои, раздирая когтями штанину своих окровавленных джинсов, распарывая ткань вдоль дырки, оставленной пулей. 

— Ты не сильно ошиблась, — Корио опустилась на колени рядом с ней и попыталась помочь, но та лишь отмахнулась. — Мы из специального подразделения отдела поведенческого анализа ФБР и ищем твоего альфу. 

— Зачем ты здесь? — Арджент напряжённо следил, как тонкие пальцы с острыми когтями выковыривают пулю. — Извини за это, — Крис кивнул в сторону раненой ноги, сжав губы в тонкую линию. 

— Затем же и чем вы. И... ничего. Пуля же не с аконитом, — Хлои вымученно улыбнулась и вытащила наконец окровавленный кусочек металла из своего бедра. — Это не в первый раз уже. 

Внезапно, совершенно без перехода, девушка всхлипнула и начала плакать. Корио, не растерявшись, успокаивающе погладила её по коротким, светло-русым волосам и настороженно посмотрела на Криса. 

— Нам срочно нужно обратно в Лас-Вегас. Хлои забираем с собой.   
Рана в ноге медленно затягивалась, и кровь перестала вытекать рывками в такт сердцебиению Хлои. В комнате повис медный, почти парной запах. Так обычно пахнет на скотобойне, или на местах преступления. Всем поскорее захотелось убраться 

— Через сколько мы будем в Вегасе? — Крис посмотрел на часы. 

— Эй, я еще никуда не согласилась ехать с вами. Да и паспорта у меня нет. У меня ничего нет... — Хлои размазывала слёзы по бледным щекам, стараясь успокоиться. — И вообще, вы даже не предъявили документы. 

— Я понимаю твои опасения, но мы хотим найти твоего альфу и помочь ему. Мы даже знаем, где он сейчас находится. А паспорт не нужен, — Корио ещё раз провела рукой по волосам Хлои, молча показала ей значок и удостоверение агента ФБР, а затем обратилась к Крису. — Часа через четыре, может три, если повезёт. По дороге все объясню. Мне кажется, Питер уже должен что-то найти. И это что-то, подсказывает мне моя интуиция, заключается в этой девочке. 

Хлои беспокойно заёрзала, поджала губы и встала. На секунду её глаза окрасились в ярко-янтарный цвет и моментально погасли. 

— Я только переоденусь и умоюсь, одну минуту, мои вещи в комнате Логана, — она быстро взбежала по лестнице и зашла в комнату подростка.   
Сверху послышалось шуршание одежды, суетливый топот ног, редкие всхлипы и шум воды из крана. 

* 

— Что они делают? — Дерек посмотрел на шамана с Беорном на другом конце длинного стола в конференц-зале. 

— Играют в го? — насмешливо ответил вопросом на вопрос Стайлз. 

Дерек посмотрел на него тяжёлым взглядом, на который Стайлз слишком театрально изобразил удивление. 

— Я так понимаю, этот молчаливо-осуждающий взгляд означает: «Я и так вижу, что они играют в го, но я спрашиваю, почему они делают это сейчас»? — Стайлз открыл очередную папку с распечатками, присланными Крэйзи, и начал перебирать документы. — Или это всё же означает: «Я не знаю, что такое го»? 

— Я учил его играть в го, когда он был маленьким, — ехидно вклинился Питер, появляясь на экране лэптопа, — но он был не самым способным учеником. Хотя, может, я рано начал его учить... Девять лет не самый подходящий возраст, его больше интересовали комиксы. 

— Кто-то сказал комиксы? — из динамиков раздался воодушевленный голос Крэйзи. 

Дерек недовольно закатил глаза. Хаски тихо то ли хихикнул, то ли хмыкнул. Беорн убрал с доски белый камешек. 

— Я сказал им подумать, что делать, — не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг безумие, продолжил Стайлз, — они делают это. Иногда решение одной головоломки невольно приводит к решению другой. И, Питер, будь добр, возвращайся к работе, потому что через час приземлятся Корио с Крисом, вместе с Хлои Хансен, которая, возможно, является ключом ко всему произошедшему. 

— Слушаюсь, мистер Вейн, — похоже передразнивая дворецкого Бэтмена Альфреда, Питер снова вернулся к своему монитору и пропал из зоны видимости. 

На его месте появилось улыбающееся лицо Крэйзи. Ему явно понравилась шутка Питера. 

— Знаешь, Альфа, мне кажется, в нашей работе пригодился бы такой человек, как мистер Хейл, — Крэйзи нервно усмехнулся, словно сам был в ужасе от своих слов. — Он знает очень много всего. Как ты думаешь, отдел кадров... 

— Нет! — в один голос сказали Стайлз и Дерек и раздражённо переглянулись, и Стилински заговорил один, — даже и не думай об этом, Крэйзи. 

— Но... 

— Никаких «но». 

— Как жестока эта жизнь... Мне одиноко в кабинете сидеть и не знать, как вы там. Это, кстати, тоже нервная работа, сидеть и ждать, что кто-то из твоих близких, коллег возьмёт и словит пулю, — Крэйзи не прекращал ворчать и жестикулировать. — То есть, я же даже ничего не могу сделать с такого расстояния. Вот какая от меня польза, если что-то случится? Найти по GPS? А если телефон потеряется? Нет, ну, правда, нужно жалеть и мою нервную систему. 

Дерек устало зажимал переносицу пальцами, моля всех известных богов, чтобы Питеру тоже не стало «одиноко» у них дома. 

Не то чтобы он скучал бы по своему дорогому дядюшке, но, как подсказывало ему шестое чувство, Куантико не переживёт потрясения в лице этой парочки, состоящей из искаженной версии «старого» Стайлза и восставшего из мёртвых, не особо адекватного оборотня. Не то чтобы ему было жаль Стайлза, который будет заправлять этим бардаком, но его команду стоит ещё поберечь. Ну, или хотя бы людскую часть отдела поведенческого анализа. 

— Боже, Крэйзи, не заводи эту волынку снова, — Стайлз наконец отрывался от последней папки и устало уткнулся лбом в скрещенные на столе руки. — Я подумаю, что можно со всем этим сделать. А сейчас мне нужен кофе, много-много кофе. И не этой бурды из кофеварки участка. Таким пойлом только жуков травить престарелым леди у себя в саду. Зуб даю, все членистоногие паразиты уползут на раз. 

Пару минут в зале стояла тишина. Беорн и Хаски неподвижно склонились над доской, явно зайдя в какой-то свой игровой тупик. Дерек просматривал содержимое папок: вряд ли он чем-то смог бы помочь, но не сидеть же без дела. Стайлз же так и продолжал сидеть, уткнувшись лицом в свои руки. Дереку даже показалось, что он уснул, но дыхание и сердцебиение говорили об обратном. 

В дверь постучали. Как-то робко, пускай и достаточно громко. 

Внутрь зала заглянула та самая девушка, которая после представления профиля подошла к Корио. 

— Извините, вам что-нибудь нужно? — неуверенно спросила она.   
Стайлз сразу встрепенулся и отъехал в своем кресле. Его длинные ноги тянулись из-под стола, казалось, целую вечность. 

— Добрая фея, ты снизошла к нам с небес, — он быстро развернулся, скрипя стулом, — назови мне свое имя. 

Патриция — так её, кажется, звали — явно опешила. Она не ожидала такой бурной реакции и чуть не спряталась обратно за дверь, но вовремя взяла себя в руки и вошла в помещение. Дерек слышал, как бешено билось в её груди сердце. И, видимо, не он один: Беорн тоже оторвался от доски и наблюдал за происходящим. Дерек скосил взгляд на монитор лэптопа, и предсказуемо увидел заинтересованные лица Питера и Крэйзи. Какого чёрта все такие любопытные? И как чёртов Стайлз уже оказался рядом с девушкой у двери?

— Кхм, стажёр Симпсон, — полицейская старалась не смотреть во внимательные глаза Стайлза. 

— А имя? — Стилински явно переборщил с «бурдой», и она только-только ударила ему в голову всей мощью кофеина. 

Видимо, от резкой смены положения. Или от того, что к нему проявили интерес. Или просто потому, что это был Стайлз. Тут Дерек затруднялся себе ответить на этот вопрос. Он даже не особо понимал, почему это, собственно, должно волновать. 

— Элизабет, — коп немного отошла и приготовилась к худшему. — Но я предпочитаю представляться по второму имени. Патриция. 

Дерек не сразу понял почему. Он вообще ни черта не понял, почему необходимо было так напрягаться, произнося своя имя. Повисла напряженная пауза, но длилась она всего несколько мгновений. Потому что Стайлз внезапно начал смеяться. Нет, даже не так, ржать, чуть ли не сгибаясь пополам, и в перерывах между взрывами смеха, он вклинивал сдавленные «извините». 

Эта была очень смущающая ситуация. Для Дерека уж точно. Его брови в который раз за этот проклятый день поползли наверх. Он бросил взгляд на Беорна, но тот лишь пожал плечами с нечитаемым выражением на лице. Хаски все ещё гипнотизировал доску, словно потерял связь с реальностью. Питер на мониторе сокрушённо прятал лицо в ладонь и качал головой. У Крэйзи был потерянный вид, на его лице застыла скованная улыбка, будто он не знал, можно ли ему в такой ситуации смеяться. 

Сцена без диалогов в театре абсурда. Не хватало только зрителей. Или просто Дерек от неловкости накручивал свои и без того расшатанные нервы.   
Наконец, отсмеявшись, Стайлз поправил сбившийся куда-то набок пиджак, отряхнул с него воображаемую пыль и встал, выпрямив спину. Очень официально, во весь свой чертовски немаленький рост. 

— Извините, мисс Симпсон, — на лице его появилось выражение «я начальник специального подразделения ФБР, где всё очень серьезно». — Действительно, извините. Просто это дело слишком сильный стрессовый фактор. Небольшая истерика. Мне очень неловко. На самом деле я всего лишь хотел узнать, где здесь можно достать приличный кофе, потому что ближайший кафетерий я видел только в паре кварталов отсюда, а я не хотел бы терять связь с сотрудниками: если у них внезапно появится какая-то новая информация. Ещё раз извините, это было неэтично. 

Как ни странно, девушка расслабилась. Хотя её сердце и не перестало выдавать бешеный ритм, она словно осознала, что перед ней стоит обычный человек из плоти и крови, а не мифическое существо. Эта Симпсон будто нашла какой-то ключ к пониманию, которого не видел Дерек. Это почему-то задевало и попахивало кисло-сладким запахом не то обиды, не то зависти. Дерек повёл плечами. 

— Ничего, — девушка улыбнулась; улыбка ей шла, делая лицо наивно-милым. — У меня такое бывает перед экзаменами. И вы не первый фанат «Симпсонов», который так реагирует на мое имя. Не так бурно, конечно, но бывало. И я могу съездить вам за кофе, если вы сейчас заняты. 

Плечи Стилински расслабились: разговор «клеился». 

— Боже, это было бы замечательно. Вы бы здорово меня выручили, — Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ. — То есть, нас. Всех нас. 

Он похлопал себя по карманам, потом повернулся к столу и оглядел его. 

— Я забыл бумажник в машине, надеюсь, я успею сбегать за ним, пока вы не уехали, — за то время, которое девушка открывала свой рот, чтобы что-то сказать, Стайлз уже вставил свое веское слово, — нет, я не буду рассчитывать на то, что вы поедете покупать кофе на всех за свои средства, ибо кофе нам понадобится очень-очень много, а стажёры пока столько не зарабатывают. Дерек, кинь ключи. 

Дерек скептически оценил расстояние, вспомнив врождённую неуклюжесть Стайлза. Но ключи всё-таки бросил, больше из вредности выбирая неудобный угол. Стайлз поймал их одной рукой и выразительно, — взглядом «что за детский сад?», — посмотрел на Дерека. 

— Так, нашему консультанту кофе не достанется. Только молоко, горячее. То есть мерзкое по определению, за вредность. 

Элизабет рассмеялась, но, натолкнувшись на колючий взгляд Дерека, быстро замолчала и вышла. Стайлз на автопилоте пошёл за ней, явно в уме просчитывая, что бы ему такого заказать, чтобы утолило его непомерный кофейный аппетит. 

Когда дверь захлопнулась, Дерек обернулся к монитору. 

— Нет, Дерек, твой выразительный взгляд недостаточно ясно отображается с вебкамеры, придётся тебе всё-таки озвучить мучающий тебя вопрос, — Питер явно издевался, и это доставляло ему огромное удовольствие. 

— Какого чёрта это только что здесь было?

— А ты про что сейчас? Про флирт или про повод для смеха? — Питер усмехнулся. 

— Боже, но не может же быть, что вы не знаете, кто такая Лиза Симпсон? — Крэйзи выпучил глаза так, что они рисковали выпасть. 

У Дерека в голове пролетела отчаянная мысль, которую можно было сформулировать в одно слово: «Спелись». 

— Это не очень этичный вопрос для американца, рождённого на стыке эпох. Всё-таки «Симпсоны», какими бы они ни были, являются лучшим сатирическим отражением нашего времени. Я думаю, он просто не знает, что такое флирт. Иногда мне кажется, что его воспитывали не оборотни, а обычные волки. 

Дерек не выдержал и рыкнул на Питера. Без особой злобы, скорее, устало. Тот лишь фыркнул. 

— Я смотрел Симпсонов, и я знаю, что такое флирт, — он полыхнул красным взглядом, но это не возымело никакого эффекта. 

— Да-да, занимайся самообманом дальше, — из динамиков послышался надоедливый, ехидный голос его беты. 

Оба засранца скрылись из виду, прикрываясь работой. Дерек пару раз глубоко вздохнул и оглянулся на Беорна с Хаски. Беовульф снова невразумительно пожал плечами. Шаман словно вышел из транса и быстро поменял на доске камушки. 

Беорн вздохнул. 

— Ты выиграл, — без особого сожаления сказал он. — Триста сорок четыре против триста пятидесяти одного. В мою пользу. 

Шаман кивнул, а Дерек почувствовал себя окончательно не в своей тарелке. Как будто вокруг творилось безумие, а замечал лишь он. Хотелось встать и разнести всё в комнате: «Это ненормально! Всё это ненормально. И такой Стайлз — это тоже ненормально». 

На секунду Дерек отвлёкся от своих агрессивных мыслей и задумался над их смыслом. Почему же, собственно, всё это ненормально? Выходила какая-то странная картина. Может Питер и был прав, когда говорил, что до Дерека слишком долго доходит. Что тот слишком много времени провёл взаперти. 

* 

Телефон Стайлза громко пропищал трелью входящего сообщения. 

— Они приехали, — Стилински резко наклонил голову набок, растирая шею; что-то громко хрустнуло. 

Дерек поморщился, но ничего не сказал. Стайлз лишь развел руками, как бы говоря, что он тут не виноват. Дерек с сомнением посмотрел на него. 

Телефон пропищал еще один раз. 

— Лиза привезла кофе. Как раз вовремя, — он подскочил со стула и с нездоровым оптимизмом выбежал из зала. 

Хаски недобро цокнул языком. Дерек громко вздохнул. Его все еще преследовала навязчивая идея о том, что он что-то упустил. Что-то, лежащее на самом виду, прямо перед носом, и он один этого не разглядел. Вот именно в такой момент и говорят: «А слона-то он и не заметил». Хотелось, как Стайлз, побиться головой обо что-нибудь твёрдое. 

Мысли оборвал всё тот же Стайлз, который ворвался обратно словно ураган, с несколькими бумажными пакетами наперевес. Быстро окинул взглядом стол, кивнул Хаски и Беорну, чтобы они сели на свои места. И начал доставать бумажные стаканы из пакета, расставляя их по какой-то странной схеме. Несколько стаканов были поставлены на пустующее места, видимо для Корио и Арджента и той девочки, которую должны они привезти. 

— Двойной эспрессо без сахара для хмурого волка, — Стайлз поставил стакан перед Хейлом. 

Дерек выдавил из себя невыразительное «спасибо», посмотрев на стаканчик с надписью «хмурый волк», сделанной работником кофейни. Чёртов Стайлз.

Перед собой же Стайлз поставил целых три стакана и удовлетворенно кивнул. Сняв пиджак, он аккуратно повесил на спинку стула. Расстегнул верхние пуговицы на воротнике и на рукавах рубашки, аккуратно закатал их, обнажая татуировки. Потом, подумав, вытащил рубашку из-за пояса. 

— Это еще зачем? — Дерек отхлебнул свой кофе. 

Тот был вполне себе приличным. И повезло, что Стайлз заказал что-то без сахара и сливок. Иначе за это и за надпись уже можно было бы открутить ему голову. 

— Нас ждёт разговор с подростком, — Стайлз опустился в кресло и посмотрел Дереку в глаза, — а они легче всего идут на контакт с людьми, выглядящими неформально. Ну, знаешь, преодоление юношеского максимализма, этого чёрно-белого мышления и сверхобобщения?

Дерек удивлённо глянул на Стилински, пытающегося усесться на стуле так, чтобы ноги не упирались в ножку стола. Он возился и ёрзал, пока наконец не «угнездился». Как слишком большой и растрепанный воробей. 

— Скажи честно, Дерек, за всё время, пока ты работаешь с нами, ты вообще задумывался над тем, чем занимается наш отдел в свободное от поимки ополоумевшей нечисти время? Нет? 

Оборотень задумался. Озвучивать то, что он абсолютно точно не задавался этим вопросом, не хотелось. Его мысли и так все время скачут как блохи на дворовой собаке и это, наверное, последнее, о чём ему прямо сейчас следовало бы думать. 

Стайлз выразительно сморщил нос и посмотрел на Дерека крайне недоброжелательно. В конце концов, он любил свою работу, испытывал по отношению к ней своего рода патриотизм (фетишизм?) и был благодарен, что его взяли. Она в его глазах была живая, и Дерек недооценивая её, словно обижал его любимую женщину. Его опасную крошку, которая порой устраивала ему скандалы. Побольше, поменьше... Но, в конечном итоге, это была любовь на всю жизнь. Стайлз очень на это надеялся. 

— Как я и предполагал, ты ни черта не думал своей головой, — Стайлз бубнил, скрестив руки на животе, как обиженный ребенок. — Зачем она тебе? Выразительно смотреть и грозно рычать? 

Дерек сверкнул красным взглядом. Стайлз лишь расцепил руки и в капитулирующем жесте приподнял их перед собой. 

— Ладно, а если серьезно, мы занимаемся реабилитацией и социальной адаптацией недавно обращённых или вошедших в состояние кризиса с внутренним зверем. Мы называем таких «потерявшимися». Иногда, буквально. Некоторым нужен новый дом, некоторым нужно найти якорь. Я все это к тому, что эмпатия во время общения — это одна из составных частей нашей работы. Как, например, и чтение языка жестов. Или тот же грёбаный психоанализ. 

На секунду оборотню стало жутко неудобно. До чешущегося ощущения где-то прямо под кожей. В его голове пролетела картинка, в которой Стайлз с холодной рассудительностью, как патологоанатом в морге над вскрытым телом, вычленяет его внутренний мир. Анализирует мысли и поступки. Вот это печень. Видите следы жира? И обязательно обратите внимание на её цвет. Этот человек — её обладатель, — страдал хроническим алкоголизмом. Посмотрите, это Дерек Хейл — у него проблемы с контролем агрессии, и он очень одинок. А еще он альфа, но кроме этого ничего не добился в жизни за последние шесть лет, как ни старался. И, судя по последним мыслям, слишком много смотрел научно-популярных шоу на кабельном. С «Доктор Дж. — медицинское расследование» точно пора было завязывать. 

— Оборотни и люди не так уж и отличаются в плане психики. В каждом из нас есть что-то от зверя. 

— Они в зоне слышимости, — тихо замечание Беорна упало уже в тишину. 

Дерек скупо кивнул. 

Отдел поведенческого анализа. Действительно. Вот и слон. Стайлз давно собрал всю информацию про них, разложил по полочкам в своей голове, проанализировал и пришёл к какому-то своему умозаключению. Поэтому-то Дерек и не видел в его глазах ни страха, ни обиды, ни злобы. Лишь опасение повторения неприятного жизненного опыта. Поэтому-то при упоминании имени Скотта, Стайлз улыбался уголками губ, а не сжимал их в тонкую линию. Как сделал бы, наверное, сам Дерек. 

Корио вошла первой, тихо скрипнув дверью, чем вывела из раздумий всех присутствующих, и завела за собой Хлои, которая выглядела несколько оглушённой. Крис шёл последним. Они быстро устроились по своим местам, гремя стульями. Хансен же безмолвно осталась стоять, больше напоминая статую, нежели человека. 

— Альфа, прости, но она в трансе, — Корио кивнула в сторону девушки и устроилась на стуле. — Я допросила её ещё в самолёте, чтобы не терять времени. Слишком сильные переживания, я боюсь оставлять её одну, пока мы обсуждаем дело. 

— Рассказывай, — Стайлз кивнул. — Насчёт твоего самовольно принятого решения... Мы разберёмся с этим вопросом позже. 

Корио поджала губы. 

— Хлои, присаживайся, пей свой чай, — Корио говорила чётко, словно отдавая указания, хотя, впрочем, так оно и было. — Потом можешь прилечь вон на том диване и отдохнуть. 

Хлои кивнула. Крис настороженно следил за поведением юной мисс Хансен, но агрессии или его привычной недоверчивости во взгляде не было. Что бы ни произошло в самолёте, это явно было что-то за гранью возможностей переживания для одной девочки-подростка. И мистер Арджент это понимал, если даже его выработанное годами иррациональное негативное отношение к оборотням притуплялось, заставляя его захотеть проявить заботу к незнакомому вервольфу. 

Все молча ждали, пока Корио с Крисом допьют свой кофе. Им требовалась минута передышки. И ещё пара минут потребовалась уже всем, чтобы изучить новые папки на жертв, которые запросили новоприбывшие у Крэйзи. 

— Так, ладно, я готова, — Корио встала, потянулась и подошла к передвижной доске, потом кивнула Крису, чтобы он присоединился к ней. 

Планшет с напряженным Крэйзи на экране поместили на подставку для маркеров. Все повернулись и приготовились слушать. 

— Начнём, пожалуй, — Корио открыла первую папку и начала прикреплять на кнопки не очень четкие фотографии, — Мэттью и Эмили Беннет. Профессор англо-саксонской литературы и его жена-домохозяйка. Как нам удалось выяснить, оба — оборотни с рождения. Добропорядочная американская семья, с достатком выше среднего. Роб — брат Мэттью, адвокат, его жена Саманта — прокурор. Последняя, к слову, человек. Сын Роба и Саманты — Логан. Школьник. С отличным средним баллом, четвёртый по рейтингу. Жили все вместе, неподалёку от парка Олдрич. Никакого криминального прошлого. По нашей базе данных не проходили. Одним словом, обычные люди. Соседи никогда не жаловались. 

С доски на всех присутствующих полу-улыбались счастливые лица по-настоящему довольных жизнью людей. Судя по всему, это были фотографии для каких-то документов. Может, они собирались в отпуск заграницу и оформляли визы и паспорта. Может, это была бы горячая Испания. Или снежные Альпы. Или изысканная Франция. Уже не узнать. 

— Шесть лет назад около дома они нашли в бессознательном состоянии раненую Хлои Хансен. Как оказалось, десятилетнюю девочку подстрелили охотники, которые преследовали ребёнка несколько дней из штата Айдахо. Девочка была родом из Бойсе. 

Питер учтиво кашлянул, появившись рядом с Крэйзи на экране. Корио замолчала, давая ему слово. В секундной тишине было слышно, как Стайлз, от какого-то злобного бессилия до хруста сжал подлокотники. Словно он винил себя в том, что ребёнок остался один, в лесу, против людей с оружием, будто забывая о том, что шесть лет назад он ещё ничего не мог сделать. Тогда помощь нужна была ему самому. А может, именно от того, что он помнил об этом, он так и злился. 

— Из того, что я успел изучить, такой выбор мест связан с призывом демона. Чем больше эмоциональная связь с местом жертвоприношения, тем сильнее связь с тем миром, — Питер растерянно посмотрел на какой-то из мониторов, — И я, конечно, пока не уверен точно, но... В общем, под демоном может иметься в виду и человек, обладающий связью с потусторонним миром. Шаман или маг. Может, экстрасенс. Я жду помощи в переводе нужной мне информации из книги Криса от доктора Спенсера Рида. 

— В штате Колорадо, Дуранго, последние два года мистер Беннет жил и воспитывал Хлои как свою дочь, по поддельным документам, под именами Чака и Софии Смитов, — быстро добавил Крэйзи, звучно щёлкая мышкой рядом с микрофоном. — Мы так и не поняли, почему был выбран Солт-Лейк-Сити, вполне возможно, что в этом городе Мэттью познакомился со своей будущей женой. 

— Ясно. Меня больше интересует другое. Вы уже нашли, как можно обратить процесс, если мы не успеем? — Стайлз сжал губы в тонкую полоску, злясь на саму возможность варианта «не успели». 

— Почти, но я предпочту подождать ответа доктора Спенсера, — Питер пожал плечами, — не хочу снабжать вас недостоверной информацией. Он уже скоро должен подойти. Мисс Гарсия нас информирует о том, как обстоят дела. 

— Ладно, хорошо. Извини, Корио, продолжай, пожалуйста, — Стайлз посмотрел на последний стакан с кофе и скривился; его уже начинало поташнивать. 

— Мисс Хансен в десять лет была укушена оборотнем в местном парке: девочка потеряла мать и заблудилась, поздно вечером стала жертвой нападения. После того, как мать узнала, что её ребёнок стал оборотнем, она выгнала Хлои из дома. Как я поняла из её рассказа, Эддисон Хансен была глубоко религиозной женщиной и не могла вытерпеть дома «дочь самого Сатаны». Отец девочки умер, когда ей было два года. Полицейский, погиб при исполнении. 

Корио заметно передернулась от упоминания о поступке Эддисон Хансен, но не остановилась, продолжая докладывать. 

— Почти сразу, как Хлои выгнали из дома, её начали преследовать охотники. Думаю, они были прекрасно осведомлены об её состоянии, и охотились на неё, как на омегу. Каким-то чудом у ребёнка получилось оторваться от них со стрелой в ноге и пулей в боку. Она ничего толком не помнит, возможно, у неё было отравление аконитом. Может, последствие посттравматического. Девочка пришла в себя она уже в доме Беннетов, которые впоследствии её удочерили. Надо сказать, очень профессионально сработали, Крэйзи не сразу нашел подтверждение этих фактов. Девочку старались не показывать, пока она не пройдёт обучение контролю над собой. Насколько я поняла, водили к психотерапевту. Заботились и стали вторыми родителями. 

Корио откашлялась и попросила Криса продолжить. Он кивнул и подошёл к доске. Видимо, они действительно хорошо поработали над этим, пока летели. Стайлз поймал себя на мысли, что что бы ни случилось, он гордится своей командой. 

— Через два года клиент Роба Беннета открывает казино и приглашает своего адвоката, который помог ему отсудить землю под постройку, со всей его семьей на открытие, — Крис начинает развешивать фотографии жертв. — Они приезжают. Хлои уже официально дочь Мэттью и Эмили Беннетов. И вот на открытии казино, в гостинице перед лифтом Билл Гейман, первая жертва, видит девочку. Это Корио смогла узнать, только введя Хлои в транс. Что к счастью для девочки... Не думаю, что ей следует это знать. 

Ардженту было трудно говорить. Остатки его веры в то, что охотники преследуют правильную цель, полностью развались. И бремя этого понимания почти физически давило ему на плечи. Но он продолжал говорить несмотря ни на что. 

— Билл Гейман видит девочку-оборотня, омегу, которую два года назад пытался убить в лесу. И сообщает своим «партнёрам по охоте». На следующий день всю семью Беннетов, кроме Меттью и Хлои, ушедших вечером в кино на премьеру какого-то мультфильма, расстреливают. Роба и Саманту находят на территории за казино. А Эмили и Логана в развлекательном парке. 

Крис замолчал, и Крэйзи быстро продолжил за него. 

— Мы проверили родословные всех жертв. Восемь из десяти состояли в родстве с семьями охотников. Остальные двое занимались продажей оружия. Можно предположить, что наш Субъект убивает охотников, не состоящих в крупных охотничьих семьях. Мы прошлись по списку предполагаемых жертв по дате рождения, вместе с родословными, и мистер Арджент узнал две фамилии. Данные уже на ваших планшетах. 

Дерек ткнул на ярлык входящего сообщения на планшете Стайлза. На него смотрела чернокожая женщина с высоким лбом и глубоко посаженными глазами, а также светловолосый мужчина лет сорока, похожий на настоящего, агрессивного арийца. С виду неприятные люди. Или ему так казалось из-за того, что он услышал. 

— Сопоставив все данные, мы пришли к выводу, что у охотников был командный центр. Кто-то ведёт двойную игру, но зачем этому охотнику это нужно, не ясно. Данные, полученные от старейшины оборотней Вегаса, показывают, что этот некто взял себе имя Джерард, — взгляд Криса на мгновение остекленел, и он отвернулся к доске. — Мы боимся, что этот человек и есть тот связной между нашим и тем миром. Мотивы его поведения пока не ясны.

Арджент замолчал, и Корио тактично продолжила за него, стараясь как можно быстрее отвлечь внимание от Криса. Почему-то это казалось сейчас таким необходимым и логичным. 

— Хлои сказала, что Мэттью шесть месяцев назад разговаривал с кем-то по телефону. Голоса девушка не узнала, но на следующий же день её приёмный отец пропал. Всё это время она колесила автостопом по стране, обивала пороги полицейских участков. После третьего полнолуния, когда девочка наткнулась на большую статью про «Пендлтонского монстра» в какой-то местной газете, она поняла, что убийцей может быть Беннет, и отправилась в Пендлтон, искать его. 

На мгновение все замолчали. Стайлз поднялся со своего места и подошёл к доске. Попросил Корио вывести из транса Хлои, чтобы та присоединилась к ним. Та трижды щёлкнула пальцами и сонная девушка, пару раз моргнув, поднялась с дивана.   
— С пробуждением, мисс Хансен. Пожалуйста, садитесь. У нас чертовски мало времени и куча всего, что надо успеть, — Стилински аккуратно пододвинул стул рядом с собой, помогая девушке устроиться, — Питер, что ты узнал? 

Старший Хейл как раз вернулся за стол, Стайлз даже не заметил, что он уходил. Лицо Питера появилась на мониторе рядом с Крэйзи. 

— Ну, я могу сказать, все банально, как всегда, — Питер явно был саркастически настроен. — Как и в случае с канимой, если дело касается оборотней, решением становится якорь. Если мы с доктором Ридом всё правильно поняли, то расторгнуть сделку, даже если она уже состоялась, может только сам Мэттью Беннет, если поверит, что его жизнь будет нужнее в нашем мире. Также мы заметили, что контракт имеет свои оговорки, сомневаюсь, что об этом известно мистеру Беннету: если он и воскресит свою семью, то они будут жить в полном подчинении демону. 

Хлои всхлипнула, и Стайлз осторожно погладил её по по-девичьи острому плечу. Она вздохнула очень жалостливо, но начала успокаиваться и, слава Богу, не стала плакать. 

Стайлз обошёл стол и откуда-то из угла вытащил карту Лас-Вегаса. 

— Хаски, где? — он уткнулся носом в карту, следя за пальцем шамана, который указывал место следующего нападения. — Ну, что ж... Мистер Арджент, я думаю, честь разработать план, как заманить оборотня и при этом не убить его, достаётся вам. 

Крис кивнул. Хлои вытянув шею внимательно смотрела на карту. Сердце её бешено колотилось в грудной клетке. Она улавливала каждое слово, что произносилось в комнате, и отчётливо осознавала, что ей отдают роль того самого якоря для обезумевшего альфы в этом плане. Хансен не была уверена, что план сработает, потому что Мэттью хоть и любил её как дочь, свою семью он любил куда больше. Но ей очень хотелось надеяться, что шанс все же был. 

— Думаю, нам потребуются семимиллиметровые пули, стрелы с … — Арджент холодно продолжал вещать, а девушка содрогалась почти на каждом его отчеканенном слове.   
— Хорошо, — Стилински осмотрел всех, дослушав план до конца. — Идём следующим образом: Крис с Хаски на точку один, Беорн с Корио на точку два, я и Дерек забираем Хлои и отправляемся на третью. Вопросы есть? Вопросов нет. На часах десять минут десятого. В десять чтобы все были по местам. 

Когда все уходили, Беорн окликнул Стайлза. 

*   
— Извини за это, — Дерек бросил извиняющийся взгляд на шрамы Стайлза.

Стилински внимательно посмотрел на него, потом на дорогу и молча зарулил на заправку. В салоне джипа повисла вязкая тишина. 

Хлои на заднем сидении не издавала ни звука. Стайлз обернулся к ней и улыбнулся, задумчиво проведя пальцем по шраму на щеке. Потом опомнился и убрал руку от лица. В глазах подростка это движение больше было похоже на действия маньяка-рецидивиста, чем на жест задумчивой застенчивости. 

— Хлои, ты не могла бы оплатить бензин и купить себе что-нибудь, — он перекинулся через колени Дерека и вытащил из бардачка бумажник, а из него пару мятых купюр, и протянул ей. — Нам надо обмолвиться парой слов. 

— Хорошо, мистер Вейн, — Хансен понятливо кивнула и, хлопнув дверью, стремительно вышла, словно её подгоняли. 

— Она может убежать, — сказал Дерек на грани слышимости и кивнул в сторону девушки, исчезающей внутри магазина на заправке. 

— Ты же услышишь, — Стайлз безразлично пожал плечами. — И... Я думаю, тебе не за что извиняться. Знаешь, у меня было грёбаных шесть лет, чтобы всё обдумать. Всё, что случилось. Проанализировать своё поведение, поведение Скотта, твоё. Я успел вырасти во всех смыслах. 

Он немного нервно постучал пальцами по рулю. Паренёк, работающий на заправке с щелчком вставил заправочный пистолет в отверстие бензобака их джипа. Стайлз протянул ему смятую банкноту, которую достал из кармана брюк, в окно и быстро закрыл его обратно. Тошнотворно запахло бензином.

— Понимаешь, на самом деле мы друг другу ничего не должны. Никто никому ничего не должен, — Стайлз улыбнулся. — Всё то, что мы делаем, мы делаем в первую очередь для себя. Если это нужно нам. В том, что произошло, моей вины больше. Потому что я сам придумал за вас, что вы должны делать. А вы живые люди, как и я. Боитесь, теряетесь. 

Дерек свёл брови. Он не понимал. В том, что говорил Стайлз, не было смысла. Забыть раненного человека в лесу — это в понимании любого человека, да пусть даже зверя, ужасно. Бесчеловечно. Даже если у них была сотня оправданий, они до конца не стирали чувство неправильности произошедшего. Совесть? Вина? Почти, но не совсем они, если копнуть глубже... 

— В общем, я думаю, тебе не в чем себя винить, — Стайлз посмотрел в глаза Дереку, пододвигаясь ближе. — Я серьёзно, ты не в ответе за всех, кто тебя окружает. Тем более, когда они сами совершают глупости. И тебе следует простить себе смерть Эрики. Когда она ушла из твоей стаи — это был её выбор. Твоя вина лишь в том, что ты предложил ей укус, а она не отказалась. Но это тоже был её выбор. 

Лицо Стайлза было слишком близко. Глаза были серьёзными и в то же время тёплыми. Сердце билось ровно. В голове Дерек лишь звучало «Ты никому ничего не должен». А если он хотел быть кому-то что-то должен? Что тогда?

— Я здесь, потому что хочу быть здесь. Я хочу быть полезен, — Дерек не был уверен, то ли он говорит, но больше ему нечего было сказать. — Это мой выбор. 

Стайлз отстранился. Провёл рукой по колючему ежику волос на голове и как-то расслабленно выдохнул, словно только этих слов и ждал. Дерек на секунду замер, как притаившийся хищник. 

— Она убегает, вышла с чёрного хода на заправке. Поймать? 

Стайлз отрицательно покачал головой и схватил за плечо уже собравшегося бежать за Хансен Дерека. 

Его брови взлетели вверх. 

— Слушай, чувак, твои брови не устали? Или ты качаешь себе второй пресс на лбу? — Стайлз пожевал нижнюю губу, ожидая реакции, но Дерека пропустил подколку мимо ушей и явно ждал ответа. – О’кей. На самом деле, Хаски не смог определить следующее место преступления. И я решил блефануть. Хлои найдёт Беннета, попытается предупредить. Ей всё равно страшно, что мы можем его убить, если что-то пойдёт не так. Она же его бета, его дочь, пускай не по крови. 

— Хорошо. Но она уже далеко.

— Запахи надёжнее, чем маячки. Беорн найдёт девочку. Он какой-то там своей чудо-травой пропитал те деньги, что я дал Хлои. Волки не учуют, а вот беовульфы смогут, — Стайлз задумчиво потёр виски. — Она не должна знать, что мы идём за ней, иначе она уведет нас от своего отца. Что ты хочешь спросить? 

Стайлз завёл машину, и они тронулись с места, покидая заправку. 

—Хлои так и не узнала, что семья Беннетов погибла из-за неё? — Дерек уставился в окно, разглядывая мелькающие деревья у дороги. 

— Нет. Не узнала. И, надеюсь, что не узнает этого никогда. 

Дерек кивнул.


	4. 4

Хлои бежала по городу, так быстро, как только могла. Сбивая на своем пути нерасторопных туристов, не совсем трезвых прожигателей жизни и зазевавшихся прохожих. Мэттью всегда говорил ей на тренировках: «Если хочешь спрятать дерево, то спрячь его в лесу». Поэтому она путала следы, перемешивала запахи, и скрывалась там, где её так легко могли увидеть, а значит, не заметить вовсе.

Где отец и что с ним, она не имела ни малейшего представления, но подозревала, что там будет много людей.

*  
— Она остановилась, — Беорн резко крутанул руль и припарковался напротив отеля. 

Корио недовольно глянула на него и поправила прическу. 

Они молча вышли из джипа и огляделись. В сквере за отелем «Хилтон» шло какое-то мероприятие. Очевидно, очередное бесполезное столпотворение с бесплатной закуской и долбящей по мозгам музыкой. Пиар-ерунда для сети супермаркетов эконом-класса, если верить транспарантам. Публика была разношерстной, а вход на территорию — свободным. 

— Это плохо, — Корио открыла багажник и достала оттуда бронежилет. — Эвакуировать всех мы не успеем. 

— Нет, она никуда не уходит, где-то в толпе, — Беорн отвечал на вопросы Стайлза.

Со стороны казалось, что он разговаривает сам с собой, но если приглядеться, то можно было увидеть прозрачную спиральку провода от наушника.

— Да, я поняла, — Корио стянула пиджак и натянула бронежилет, а затем надела пиджак обратно, недовольно сопя от того, что так он не застегивался на все пуговицы. — Пусть Крейзи свяжется с охраной отеля и организаторами мероприятия. Через сколько вы приедете?

— Главное, чтобы Хлоя нас не заметила, — Беорн проверил патроны в магазине пистолета. — Нам оставаться у входа или идти туда?

Стайлз отчётливо дал понять, что они должны держаться на максимально близком расстоянии от Субъекта. 

*

— И что мы будем делать? — Дерек вглядывался в начало пробки, в которую они случайно попали.

Какой-то пьяный придурок лёг посередине пешеходного перехода в костюме Элвиса и распевал «Hound Dog».

— Импровизировать, — Стайлз посмотрел на соседнюю машину, которая перекрыла ему возможность выезда на встречную полосу. — Надевай жилет, мы выходим.

Дерек непонимающе уставился на Стайлза, но тот проверял своё табельное и не обращал внимания на Хейла. Дерек вздохнул и вышел из машины. 

— А дальше что? — Он осмотрелся.

Поток машин стоял в обе стороны. 

— А дальше ты и я пойдем добывать себе тачку. От тебя требуется хмурое выражение лица, удостоверение агента ФБР, а говорить буду я, — Стайлз гаденько улыбнулся и побежал в сторону перекрестка. 

— Почему бы нам просто не согнать этого придурка с дороги? — Дерек нагнал Стайлза уже на соседней улице, когда тот успел тормознуть небольшой седан с женщиной средних лет за рулём. 

— Здравствуйте, ФБР. Я агент Вейн, это мой напарник — агент Хейл. Нам срочно требуется ваша машина, — Стайлз юрко подсунул женщине значок прямо под нос, и пока та растерянно пыталась что-то сказать, аккуратно вытащил её за локоть из машины, и сам залез на её место.

Дерек проскользнул на пассажирское сидение, и они резко тронулись с места.

— Не хотел привлекать внимания такого количества людей, — Стайлз крутанул руль. — Если бы Элвис устроил скандал, люди бы напряглись от того, что тут пасутся федералы. Кто знает, может среди людей в пробке обнаружится журналист. Или просто идиот с камерой, который выложит видео в интернет. Мы стараемся не светиться лишний раз. 

— Ясно, — Дерек посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, и внутренне посочувствовал потерянной женщине, оставшейся стоять на тротуаре. — А так вот забирать чужую тачку это вообще законно?

Стайлз неожиданно засмеялся и прибавил газу. 

— Чёрт, вообще-то, не совсем. Храни господь американский кинематограф. — Стайлз повернулся к Дереку и улыбнулся. — Из-за него люди верят, что исполняют гражданский долг. А какова их радость, когда тачка возвращается с полицейской стоянки целая и невредимая, да ещё порой и вымытая. Обычно, ни у кого претензий не возникает. Разве что, если это не юрист. У таких пиджачков обычно много вопросов. 

Дерек увидел возвышающийся отель «Хилтон» впереди. Оставалось меньше пяти минут езды, и он стал замечать, как Стайлз аномально начал успокаиваться. До этого он явно дёргался, пока они стояли в пробке. Реакция психологической защиты, выработанная годами работы? 

— Где будут Крис и Хаски? — Дерек на секунду закрыл глаза.

*

Крис поднимался по лестнице, почти дыша в затылок охраннику отеля. 

— Мы где-то ошиблись, — за спиной Аржента Хаски звенел своими амулетами. 

— В чём? — Крис поблагодарил охранника и открыл дверь в номер. — В жертвах? В месте? Нам нужно уезжать?

Хаски был спокоен, прикрыл за собой дверь и включил свет. Крис сразу же направился к столу у окна и начал доставать свою винтовку. Отодвинув штору, он быстро проанализировал позицию и остался доволен — обзор сквера из этого номера был отличным. 

Хаски достал ноутбук и подключил его к сети. На экране, моргнув, всплыло встревоженное лицо Крейзи. Он показал два больших пальца. Питер сидел рядом, но на изображении виднелось лишь его плечо. 

— Не думаю. Место и жертвы — те. Мне кажется, мотив другой, — Хаски открыл свой рабочий чемодан и начал доставать оттуда непонятные склянки. — У демонов есть строгая иерархия, и они свято ее соблюдают. Да и демоны высшего уровня могут выходить в мир людей, когда им вздумается. Особенно, когда глупые подростки их вызывают. Телом завладеть в данном случае совсем не сложно. 

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что для демона это личное? — Послышался в динамиках голос Корио. 

— Но что может оказаться для демона личным? — Крис никогда не охотился на демонов, поэтому его представления ограничивались страшными сказками о бессмысленном зле, которое они сеют в любом месте, где ни появятся. 

— Всё, что угодно, — ответил Беорн. — Если это была месть охотникам, то они могли украсть его жертву или зайти на его территорию.

— Крейзи, ты подключился к камерам видеонаблюдения отеля? Мы встали на позиции, — голос Стайлза был слишком громким, видимо, ему мешала говорить музыка, и это его раздражало.

— Так точно, Альфа, — Крейзи приложил два пальца ко лбу, забыв, что босс его не видит. — Вижу вас и Хлои. Визуально больше никого не опознал. Запускаю программу распознавания лиц. Пару минут и найду Субъект и жертв, если они здесь, конечно.

— Если он мстит, то зачем же ему возвращать к жизни бет Мэттью? То есть, насколько я понимаю, это не в его правилах, — Питер показался на мониторе.

Крис бросил недовольный взгляд в сторону ноутбука, погладил цевье винтовки и открыл, наконец, окно. 

— Не в правилах — это точно. О! — Голос Стайлза разорвал недружелюбную тишину в эфире. — Если только он не был благодарен и не желал отомстить, одновременно. Питер, срочно. Нам нужен демон, чьим фамильяром был волк. Волк, которого подстрелили охотники. А затем спасли оборотни. Демон, который мог пойти против правил подземного мира. 

* 

— Ты объяснишь? — Дерек прислонился к забору и начал осматривать толпу.

Иногда появлялись охранники, которые под руки тихо выводили особо важных гостей из сквера. Как это прокомментировал Стайлз, чтобы в случае непредвиденных жертв, телевизионщики лишний раз не крутились вокруг их дел. В противном случае могли подумать, что это было покушение на какого-нибудь мелкого политика среднего звена или восходящую звездочку Голливуда. Стайлз назвал это «вынужденной дискриминацией». 

— То есть ты хочешь узнать, какую теорию я предполагаю? — Стайлз смотрел в небо, на луну и жевал нижнюю губу.

Дерек кивнул, не особо надеясь, что это кто-то заметит.

— Понимаешь, наше отношение к потустороннему миру одностороннее, — Стайлз перевёл взгляд на окно, где с винтовкой сидел Крис и осматривал в прицел толпу. — В этом мы похожи на охотников. Всё, что сеет потенциальное зло, становится злом в чистом виде. Мы часто ошибаемся. Фамильяры для демонов, как и для магов и ведьм, как правая рука. Если тебе так будет понятнее, тоже что и нагваль или тональ у индейцев. 

Дерек скептически глянул в сторону Стайлз, явно показывая этим, что понятнее ему не стало. 

— Это что-то вроде домашнего животного, которое во всем тебе помогает. Любимый пес, обладающий человеческим интеллектом, а порой даже превышающим его. — Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека. - Представь, твоя собака, которая прожила с тобой всю сознательную жизнь, вышла прогуляться по лесу и её пристрелили какие-нибудь безмозглые и жестокие придурки. 

— Мы о демоне сейчас говорим? — Дерек прислушался, но Хлои стояла около беседки и разглядывала толпу, ни с кем не разговаривая.

— Да, о демоне, — несколько раздраженно ответил Стайлз и повернулся к Дереку лицом. — Если ты не в курсе, то «демон» по определению — это дух. В христианстве, это дух изгнанного из Рая ангела. А в более ранних религиях отличий между «богом» и «демоном» почти не было. Они могли творить как добро, так и зло. Если такие понятия еще применимы в мире, где нет ничего однозначного.

— Еще немного и я подумаю, что ты защищаешь демона, — удивлённо сказал Дерек.

Стайлз глянул на часы, а затем на луну.

— Я его не защищаю, я даже не знаю, верна ли моя теория, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Я просто не отрицаю возможности такого варианта. Всё, что я могу предложить — гипотезы. Что мог быть фамильяр, которого ранили, и девочка, в которую он вселился, чтобы спасти свою жизнь. Но тогда остаётся открытым вопрос, зачем он проводил ритуал для полноценного выхода во внешний мир. А мог быть оборотень, череда случайных совпадений и демон, который решил этим воспользоваться.

*

Питер повертелся в офисном кресле. Четыре оборота по часовой стрелке, четыре оборота против и два щелчка ручкой после каждого импровизированного цикла. Это уже начинало раздражать Крэйзи, вкупе с тем, что компьютер до сих пор не распознал ни подозреваемых, ни жертв в медленно редеющей толпе. И сам аналитик не видел никого, кроме своих же и Хлои.

— Не могу ничего найти, слишком мало информации, — Питер прекратил крутиться и подъехал к своей половине стола. — Что бы сделал ваш Альфа, как думаешь? 

Крэйзи открыл пачку чипсов и снова прилип взглядом к экрану, на котором наблюдал за сквером около отеля.

— Погуглил бы, — аналитик фыркнул и приблизил лицо какого-то мужчины в безвкусном костюме. 

Питер хмыкнул и открыл поисковик. Попробовав разные запросы, он наткнулся на интересный сайт. Через пару минут он нашёл нужную книгу в файлах Арджента. Еще некоторое время спустя он разговаривал с оперативниками по громкой связи.

— Ты что-то нашёл? — Голос Стайлза звучал апатично.

— Возможно, — расплывчато ответил Питер, постукивая указательным пальцем по губе. — Маркиз Андрас в средневековье представлялся духом с головой совы и телом и крыльями ангела, верхом на огромном чёрном волке. Демон раздора. Его когда-то пытался вызвать Гитлер, если верить тому, что люди пишут в интернете. 

Крэйзи оторвался от изучения экрана.

— К тому же там написано, — он прожевал чипсы и быстро проглотил их, — что он может убить вызвавшего или призвавшего его мага. Заклинателя. Или как это у них там называется. Шаг за круг призыва — это верная смерть. 

— Я думал, что это будет кто-то вроде Асмодея, — несколько растеряно сказал Беорн. — Однако от того, что наш демон ниже регалиями, не делает ситуацию проще. Мы не сможем его остановить. 

— Я не могу его вызвать, без последствий, — в свою очередь добавил Хаски. — Он не подчиняется ни Бондьё, ни Лоа. Его мир вне моих возможностей. Мы даже не сможем наложить печать, для этого нужен другой дух.

Один из мониторов Крэйзи замигал и послышался писк. Программа распознала лица двух потенциальных жертв.

*

Хлои увидела отца в самый последний момент. Когда уже осознала, что за ней следили. Людей быстро начала выводить охрана. Мэттью шёл за высоким темноволосым мужчиной. Если бы она не была бы столь взволнована за судьбу папы, ноги перестали бы держать её — столь красив был идущий впереди мужчина. 

Она бесшумно бросилась вперед, хватая отца за руку. Тот резко повернулся и без узнавания посмотрел на неё. Взгляд был словно стеклянный, абсолютно неживой. И пугал до оцепенения. 

— Пап, — быстро и шёпотом затараторила она, не отпуская руки Мэттью, — здесь полиция, они всё знают. Они говорят, что если ты сделаешь это, закончишь начатое, все мы попадем во власть демона. Ты не спасешь их. 

Мужчина, идущий впереди, остановился. Рядом остановились ещё два человека, которых она не сразу заметила. Высокий светловолосый мужчина и темнокожая женщина. 

Хлои, кажется, вообще ничего не замечала. Все испортила, привела за собой полицейских. 

— Тебе наврали, Хлои, — мужчина обернулся и приподнял уголки рта в подобии улыбки. — Я здесь не за этим. Идём за мной, и ты всё увидишь. 

Девушка втянула воздух через нос. Она что-то хотела сказать, но не смогла. Тело само собой наклонилось, словно изображая поклон, и зашагало в сторону той части сквера, где виднелись беседки.

Навстречу им вышли с пистолетами наизготовку Корио и Беорн, целясь в Мэттью и этого мужчину. 

Гражданские вокруг начали впадать в панику и разбегаться. Такие нелепые, что хотелось смеяться над ними. Потому что, если бы была нужна их смерть, то они уже были бы мертвы. Хлои потрясла головой, прогоняя чуждые для неё мысли. 

Мужчина сделал выпад рукой и Корио с Беорном вышвырнуло за территорию сквера, перебросив через забор. Сзади слышно было, как удивлённо присвистнул «Вейн» и зарычал Дерек. 

И Хлои вспомнила. Так внезапно, что еле удержалась на ногах. Перед глазами плыли картинки того, как она нашла раненого волка, посмотрела ему в глаза, а потом, не подумав о возможной опасности, погладила его по морде. А в следующий момент она бежала от охотников, и волк был с ней. Внутри неё. 

— Твою мать, дело дрянь, — только и смог бросить стоящий позади неё Стайлз. 

*

Мэттью начал обращаться. В ту самую уродливую альфа-форму, в которой когда-то бегал слетевший с катушек Питер. Луна вошла в наивысшую точку, а двоё охотников, которые в этот раз стали жертвами, даже и не думали шелохнуться. Всё происходило слишком быстро, и только годы тренировок спасали Стайлза, помогая уследить за ходом событий. 

Демон завёл Хлои в одну из беседок и наблюдал за происходящим оттуда. То ли слишком много сил у него уходило на поддержание своей человеческой формы и формы оборотня у Мэттью, то ли он просто не хотел вмешиваться, как и любой демон, предпочитая пачкать чужие руки. И Стайлз не представлял, что ему следовало предпринимать такой ситуации: противники были по-настоящему сильны и непредсказуемы. 

Слава богу, гражданские разбежались раньше того момента, когда пошел процесс обращения. Стайлз слышал, как визжат сирены копов и отрядов быстрого реагирования, присланных Крейзи для оцепления по периметру, и как хрустят кости внутри Мэттью. Он надеялся, что Хаски уже успел поднять стену своего чудо-заклинания, которое бы отвело взгляды любопытных зевак. Татуировки на груди и руках горели, обозначая присутствие шамана и состояние остальных членов команды. Корио и Беорн явно пришли в себя, но появляться не спешили. 

Плана не было — это раздражало. Слишком много ошибок они допустили, пока расследовали это дело. В голове копошились неуместные мысли о том, что ни Питеру, ни Дереку доверять нельзя. Возможно, первый тянул время, и они узнали об Андрасе слишком поздно, чтобы составить план или обратиться за более квалифицированной помощью. Второй мог кинуть без причины. Стайлз бросил взгляд на Дерека. На лице того была смесь раздражения и смятения. 

Демон пытался запудрить им мозги, — неожиданно осознал Стайлз . Значит, требовалось не поддаваться. 

Мэттью уже полностью обратился в здоровенного, нескладного зверя, зачитывать права которому не было никакого смысла. Ещё секунда промедления, и эта махина мышц, клыков и когтей разорвала бы замерших рядом жертв. 

Стайлз задержал дыхание и выстрелил из своего кольта прямо по задним лапам Мэттью. Его пуля отрикошетила, даже не задев зверя, и улетела куда-то в сторону забора. 

— Дерек, — Стайлз кивнул Хейлу, намекая в случае чего прикрывать его. — Крис, стрелять на поражение, — добавил он. 

Пуля тридцатого калибра, выпущенная Крисом точно в голову зверя, сплющилась об морду Мэттью, выпустив облачко сиреневого дыма, и даже не оставив следов на шкуре. Зверь отмахнулся от неё словно от мухи, и резко подскочил к темнокожей женщине, схватив её за ногу. В следующее мгновение, оборотень резко сложил её пополам, разорвал когтями посередине позвоночника и отбросил части тела друг от друга, пронзительно завыв.

Стайлз рванулся вперёд. Он никак не мог допустить того, чтобы вторая жертва погибла. Если пули не действовали, то нужно было идти другим путём. Он наклонился, задёрнул штанину и достал нож, пристёгнутый к голени, чтобы затем моментально броситься на Мэттью. Сзади было слышно, как рычит Дерек, направляясь к оставшейся жертве. 

*

— И как ты сидишь здесь, когда там происходит такое? — Питер сидел рядом с монитором и пытался понять, завидует он Дереку в данный момент или нет. 

По общим ощущениям выходило, что нет. Видимо, он постарел, потому что, наблюдая за картинкой на экране, ему не хотелось лезть в эту потасовку. Залечивать глубокие раны от когтей альфы — не самое приятное занятие, которое можно было придумать. 

Питеру не хватало только попкорна для идеального просмотра творившейся на экранах неразберихи. Сбоку на мониторе было видно, как Хаски сидит в круге на полу номера и что-то бубнит себе под нос. 

— Ну и страшные же альфа-оборотни в релизе берсерка, — Крейзи нервно стучал пальцами о столешницу, всматриваясь в основной монитор и игнорируя провокационный вопрос. 

Питер проследил за его взглядом и поморщился, не став комментировать это заявление. Отрицать было бесполезно, зверюга и правда была безобразной. И Хейлу не хотелось вспоминать, что он сам бегал в таком состоянии по лесу. Да ещё и Скотта обратил. Так промахнулся… До сих пор сожалел. 

На экране Стайлз запрыгнул на Мэттью и попытался всадить ему нож в шею. С камеры видеонаблюдения было плохо видно, но, скорее всего, у него не получилось, он лишь порезал оборотня, за что тот откинул его в сторону, и Стайлз знатно приложился головой о ствол ближайшего дерева. Дерек тем временем взвалил «арийца» себе на плечо и пытался унести его подальше, но что-то явно не давало ему этого сделать. Он еле передвигал ноги, перемещаясь за шаг не больше, чем на фут. 

— А звук тут не прилагается? — Питер с интересом наблюдал за тем, как тело женщины вдруг загорелось, и рядом с останками вдруг появился большой белый камень.

Одиннадцатая жертва ритуала могла быть засчитана в копилку демона. 

— Ты всегда такой? — Крейзи бросил на него резкий взгляд, нервно взъерошив волосы на голове. — Они могут погибнуть.

— Мы всё равно тут ничем не поможем, — Питер положил руку на плечо Крейзи. — Ты бы лучше определил, где Корио с Беорном. Или бы как-нибудь узнал, что там делает Андрас в беседке. Может, он там уже легионы демонов выпускает, и твоим коллегам разумнее было бы просто смыться, оставив последнего охотника демону.

Крейзи повёл плечом, сбрасывая руку. Жест уже начал входить в привычку. Затем он пододвинул к себе клавиатуру и увеличил изображение беседки. Питер ужасно бесил, но это бешенство помогало отвлечься от нервозности. Это было куда легче, чем сидеть в этой комнате одному. 

— Корио, Беорн, если вы меня слышите, — он включил общую связь, так, чтобы все остальные члены команды оповещались, включая Альфу. — Хлои обратилась в волка. Полностью.

*

Корио тяжело вздохнула и выбралась из кустов. Юбка была порвана, пиджак тоже, а бронежилет съехал набок и мешал дышать. В голове звенело, как после знатной пьянки на её двухсотлетие. Давно её так не прикладывали.  
Она оглянулась и посмотрела на Беорна. Тот был точно так же помят, но вроде цел. 

— Мы в строю, — Корио сняла пиджак, поправила наушник и, немного подумав, стянула бронежилет. — Альфа?

Беорн выбрался из своих кустов и глухо зарычал, посмотрев на свои ноги в порванных штанах. Он ненавидел, когда портили его рабочую одежду. Он глянул на Корио и кивнул, тоже стаскивая с себя жилет, чтобы быть хоть чуточку манёвреннее. Потом, пару секунд потоптавшись на месте, он увидел на земле сломанный наушник и вздохнул.

— Беорн, задержи Хлои, — послышался сдавленный голос Альфы. — Корио, на тебе защита Дерека. Крис, стреляй по Мэттью. Это его не ранит, но хотя бы отвлечет. 

— А демон? — Корио, передав указания Беорну, уже бежала к забору и собиралась перелезть его.

— Хорошо, — коротко ответил Арджент и сразу послышались выстрелы из винтовки.

— Не сейчас, — подал голос Стайлз, отвечая Корио.

*

Дереку казалось, что он перенёсся во времени. Словно последних шести лет не было, и он снова попал в идиотскую ситуацию, как тогда с канимой. Он пытался оттащить жертву от её предполагаемого убийцы, а она ничуть ему не помогала. И тело было словно парализованным, сдвигаясь по дюйму. А где-то на периферии зрения мельтешил Стайлз, который снова залез в самое пекло. Только в этот раз он выглядел куда более презентабельно, чем в подростковом возрасте. 

Мэттью попытался ударить Стайлза когтистой лапой, но тот вовремя присел, проскользнул за спиной зверя, пройдясь острием ножа по боку. Тот коротко и недовольно взвыл, резко повернулся и, схватив Стайлза в захват, откинул его подальше, напоследок оцарапав его лицо. Дерек даже сморщился от увиденного, словно ударили его или он съел лимон целиком.

Мимо просвистели пули, выпущенные Крисом.

— Вот это ты зря, — Стайлз провёл ладонью по лицу и посмотрел на кровавые следы на пальцах. — Очень зря. 

Дерек на секунду задумался, почему постояльцы отеля не повылезали из своих окон, но додумать ему не дали, потому что на него нёсся здоровенный чёрный волк. Размером с крупную лошадь. Он на мгновение рефлекторно зажмурился, но боли не последовало. 

Беорн накинулся на Хлои и прижал её к земле, но та была волком из самой преисподней, поэтому беовульф, получив сильный удар лапой по голове, отлетел на пару десятков футов и, кажется, снова потерял сознание. 

— Брось его на землю, брось! — Корио бежала следом за волком, и чем-то напоминала амазонку. — Иначе не сможешь двигаться! 

По внутренней связи Стайлз кричал Крису о том, что в Хлои стрелять нельзя, потому что пуля в опасной близости прошлась мимо ее шкуры. 

Дерек не сразу сообразил, что Корио кричит ему. Он отпустил мужчину, и тот мешком свалился под ноги. В голове сразу прояснилось, тело ожило, как раз вовремя, чтобы прикрыться руками от пасти и когтей Хлои. Пара секунд и внешняя сторона предплечий стала напоминать кровавое месиво. Дерек даже порадовался, что это было не лицо. Кто знает, как зарастают раны от когтей фамильяра. Увидев недалеко от себя дерущегося Стайлза, ему резко стало неудобно за такие мысли. 

Корио схватила волка за хвост и дернула на себя. Хлои пристыженно заскулила. Дерек впервые видел, как обращаются кицунэ, и не мог сказать, что это было красиво. 

*

Стайлз старался сделать всё правильно, но когда он воткнул, наконец, нож в тело Мэттью, он не рассчитал силы и не успел вытащить лезвие. Поэтому нож неожиданно сломался под рукой, в которой осталась одна рукоятка —Стайлза отбросило на пол, а зверь пинком отправил его к стволу того самого дерева. И внимание Мэттью переключилось на Дерека и Корио. 

Было по-настоящему больно, и дыхание никак не приходило в норму. Сложно было встать. Стайлз выпустил всю обойму в спину Мэттью, и чуть не словил свою же пулю, ушедшую рикошетом обратно. Не самая мудрая мысль, просто отчаянная. Зверю было наплевать на жалкое людское оружие. 

Стайлзу казалось, что он слышит смех демона. Тот спокойно наблюдал за ситуацией со стороны. В воздухе воняло палёной плотью, а пламя от костра делало всё каким-то сатанинским. Хотя в такой ситуации по-другому быть и не могло.

Стайлз попытался встать и закашлялся. 

— Хаски, будь добр, — еле выдавил он из себя.

Татуировки на груди замерцали бледно-голубым светом. Хоть Стайлз и не мог этого увидеть прямо сейчас, но он знал, что так оно и было. Он, наконец, смог подняться на ноги. Корио и Дерек отбивались от волка. Последний выглядел весьма паршиво. Стайлз рванулся вперёд, но все равно не успел. Мэттью успел схватить за руку лежащего на полу мужчину, имени которого Стилински вспомнить не мог на волне адреналина. Через секунду в стороны летело разорванное напополам тело последней жертвы. Приземлившись, оно сразу загорелось. Рядом, словно из-под земли вырос белый камень, который так опостылел еще на фотографиях в деле. 

Отдел проиграл. 

*

Андрас улыбнулся. Вышел из беседки, сколоченной из рябины. Он покрутил головой, размяв шею, и расправил руки. 

Все словно замерло. Рыжая женщина отпустила его волка из захвата и уставилась на него. Альфа-оборотень с разодранными руками тоже перестал защищаться и опустил руки. Зверь просто поклонился и через секунду на его месте появился обнаженный Мэттью. Он исполнил свой долг, на сегодня он был свободен. 

Стайлз встал и уставился прямо в глаза Андрасу. Тот усмехнулся еще раз. Глупый человек, до конца не понимающий, кто перед ним. Люди глупы по природе своей и давно забыли, кем являются духи.

На секунду Андраса поглотило пламя. И через секунду он предстал в своем истинном облике. Обнаженный, с телом ангела, огромными крыльями за спиной и головой совы на плечах. Он жестом подозвал к себе волка, и тот, отряхнувшись, потрусил к хозяину. Никто не посмел его остановить.

— Ты исполнишь обещание, данное мне? —- Мэттью не поднимал головы и трясся то ли от холода, то ли от страха. 

Демон по-птичьи моргнул, склонил голову набок и кивнул. Ничего не происходило.

— Ты убил всех, - вдруг подал голос Стайлз. — Верни хотя бы Хлои. Эта девочка спасла твой фамильяр, она ни в чём не виновата. 

Демон ничего не ответил. Он запрыгнул на волка и через секунду верхом перемахнул забор и исчез. 

*

Стайлз разговаривал с копами на парковке. Давал указания в отношении Мэттью федералам, и пытался не злиться на их глупость. 

— Завтра мы должны будем найти Хлои, — он, наконец, расправился с копами и направился к Дереку. 

Руки у него были в бинтах по локоть, и от него терпко пахло травами. Хаски успел обработать его раны и раны Корио, у которой повязки красовались на ногах. Недалеко на ступенях потупившись сидел Беорн, сетуя на свою старость и медвежью нерасторопность. 

— Я думал, что мы будем делать это сегодня? — Дерек растерянно разглядывал свое окружение. 

Крис сидел рядом с Корио и отстранённо подкидывал и ловил последний патрон из магазина. Хаски сновал туда-сюда, осматривая всех по очереди, будто боялся что-то упустить. Его браслеты успокаивающе звенели в темноте. 

— Нет, мы все должны отдохнуть и выспаться. Завтра нам нужно будет искать Хлои и, возможно, семью Беннетов. А также допросить Мэттью. Он всё равно сейчас не в состоянии говорить, — Стайлз стянул с себя жилет и плюхнулся на скамейку рядом с Дереком. — Такая трансформация отбирает слишком много сил. Он сейчас в отключке. 

— И куда мы сейчас? — Дерек вопросительно кивнул в сторону отеля.

Стайлз почесал подбородок и зашипел, случайно содрав подсохшую корочку на ссадине. 

— На конспиративные квартиры. Крэйзи уже нашел нам парочку в одном доме, - Стайлз вытянул ноги и устало вздохнул. — В отелях нам сейчас лучше не появляться. К сожалению, ты ночуешь со мной. Беорн, Хаски и Крис — в другой квартире. Корио повезло, ей досталась однокомнатная квартирка. Но она девочка, ей положено.

— Эй, Альфа, я все слышала, —шутливо заметила Корио и покачала головой, сидя на соседней скамье.

Вокруг сновали местные федералы и фотографировали место преступления. Опрашивали враз поглупевших свидетелей, вдруг забывших все подробности произошедшего. Хаски довольно светился своим гладким лицом от осознания, что заговор сработал отлично, и хотя бы одной проблемой у них было меньше. 

Стайлз достал телефон и набрал номер Крэйзи. 

\- Всё, Крейзи, бери Питера и тащитесь домой спать. Уже третий час ночи, всем надо отдохнуть. Жду тебя завтра в эфире в девять часов утра, — Стайлз задумчиво посмотрел на Дерека. — Всё хорошо, Крэйзи. Да, со всеми всё хорошо. Завтра будем решать эти проблемы. Сейчас надо поспать. Что? Да, можете остаться в моём офисе.

Дерек вопросительно посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Там есть раскладной диван и такое же кресло, — он убрал телефон в карман. — На тот случай, если приходится оставаться на работе. Довольно удобный диван, надо сказать. В шкафу даже есть плед и подушки. 

Дерек усмехнулся. 

— Ты отлично дерёшься, — Дерек смутился тому, что сказал и свел брови в недовольную линию.

Стайлз удивлённо посмотрел на него, а потом улыбнулся как-то совсем по-мальчишески нагло.

— Да, точно. Особенно вон то дерево оценило моё мастерство, — он указал пальцем в сторону дерева, в которое его бросал Мэттью. — А вот ты что-то потерял весь свой альфа-пыл, волчара.

— Отвык без тренировок с другими оборотнями, — Дерек пожал плечами, будто его это не задело.

— Ясно, — задумчиво протянул Стайлз и встал. — Ладно, пойдём. 

*

Корио открыла дверь квартиры и прислушалась к шуму дома. На два этажа выше громко сопел Беорн. Лиса фыркнула с умилением и вышла, аккуратно закрыв дверь. Что-то достаточно громко обсуждали между собой Альфа и Дерек, но она не стала вслушиваться, уважая их частную жизнь и общее прошлое. 

Ей не спалось, и она заметила небольшой круглосуточный бар меньше чем в квартале отсюда. Возможно, пара бокалов виски помогут ей расслабиться и поспать хотя бы три часа. 

В баре никого не было, кроме одинокого пьяного мужика в самом углу, которого, видимо, выгнала из дома жена, и бармена, уныло смотрящего какой-то ситком по телевизору, висящему над барной стойкой. 

— Виски со льдом, будьте добры, — она плюхнулась напротив бармена на стул и тоже бездумно уставилась на экран.

Пару минут они так и сидели, пока Корио не попросила повторить заказ. Бармен, ничего не говоря, налил ей вторую порцию. Все было как-то так по-будничному спокойно, что Корио наконец-то почувствовала, как расслабляется. Звякнул звоночек на входе и через пару секунд рядом с ней присел Крис.

— Не спится? — спросил он и заказал себе бутылку пива. 

Корио кивнула. Уже втроём они сидели и бездумно наблюдали за происходящим на экране. Если бы кто-то додумался спросить у них, что за программу они смотрят, они бы вряд ли ответили. 

— А почему? — Крис повернулся боком и рассматривал Корио в профиль.

— Волнуюсь за Альфу, — она допила содержимое стакана и сделала жест бармену, чтобы он повторил. — Завтра мы узнаем, что было в контракте, и возможно, ему придётся иметь дело с Ватиканом. А эти ошибок не прощают. Не хотелось бы его потерять. Если мы узнаем, конечно, что там было. 

— Что, всё так серьезно? — Крис провёл большим пальцем по бутылке, стирая капли испарины. — Разве такой поворот событий можно было предсказать?

— Да кого это из сидящих наверху когда-то интересовало? — Корио грустно улыбнулась. — Им этого не докажешь, главное найти виноватого. Ещё сам Альфа будет переживать, что так получилось. Он хотя и выглядит серьёзно, в душе он всё ещё ребенок. Сам-то почему не спишь? 

Крис усмехнулся.

— Беорн слишком громко сопит, — немного виновато сказал он. — Не получается заснуть. Отвык спать в шумном доме. 

Корио засмеялась и повернулась к нему лицом. 

— О боже, чертовски милая вещь, — она улыбалась. — На самом деле, он действительно шумно спит. К этому надо привыкнуть. Со временем перестаешь замечать. 

— Мы можем, я думаю, прогуляться и пойти попробовать поспать, — Крис улыбнулся в ответ. — Как тебе такая идея?

Корио кивнула. Крис поднялся с места, достал кошелёк из заднего кармана джинсов и бросил на стол несколько мятых купюр.

*

— Питер, скажи, зачем мы засунули в одну квартиру Дерека и Альфу? — Крэйзи вертелся в разложенном кресле ужом и не мог уснуть. — Тебе не кажется, что они могут разругаться? 

Его голову атаковали разные по своей направленности мысли: о демонах, о команде, о вервульфах, о волках. Мозг хаотично пытался проанализировать всё дело в целостности. Темнота в офисе только способствовала работе извилин.

— Пусть поговорят, — Питер сонно бурчал в подушку и не горел желанием разговаривать с мелким засранцем. 

Может, ему стоило не артачиться и отдать диван аналитику? Но что-то чисто Питеровское внутри него не позволило ему сделать это. Теперь он расплачивался тем, что ему не давали по-человечески уснуть глупыми вопросами.

— А что, если они подерутся? — Крэйзи никак не мог успокоиться. — А потом он узнает, что внизу была ещё одна свободная квартира, то он же будет на меня зол. 

Питер перевернулся на спину и с отчаянием посмотрел в потолок. 

— Не подерутся. А если и подерутся, хотя бы пар выпустят. Ты не мог бы уже заткнуться и уснуть? — Хейл старался дышать размеренно, что почему-то начало смешить его самого. — Не думаю, что ты сделаешь хуже, чем было, поверь.

 

____________________________

Альфа-форма  
  
Андрас  



	5. 5

Стайлз вышел из душа и посмотрел на Дерека. Тот сидел в кресле и читал папки с делами последних двух жертв. Судя по тому, как он хмурился, прочитанное его совершенно не радовало. 

— Иди, помойся. Воняешь, — Стайлз достал из ящика чистое полотенце и бросил в него.

Дерек недовольно посмотрел на него, сняв с головы полотенце и указав взглядом на забинтованные руки. Брови Дерека поползли вверх, когда он увидел в руках Стайлза трусы с принтом в красные перчики-чили. 

— Хаски дал бинты и мазь. Выйдешь, я наложу повязки. Серьезно, иди и прими душ. Я не хочу спать с кем-то воняющим сожжённым трупом, — Стайлз со вздохом стянул полотенце и натянул чистые трусы, купленные по дороге в круглосуточном супермаркете, вместе с парой спортивных штанов и футболками. 

— Я могу спать и на полу, — Дерек всё же отложил папки и встал с кресла. 

Стайлз скептически осмотрел пол.

— Ты что, смущаешься спать со мной, хмурый волк? — Он хмыкнул. — Я тебя не съем, клянусь. 

Дерек закатил глаза. Он слишком устал, чтобы препираться. Да и тело реагировало неодобрительно даже на мысль о сне в неудобной позе. Всё-таки Хлои помяла его основательно. Хотелось просто расслабиться. 

Дерек встал и протопал в ванную. Разделся, размотал бинты, наскоро помылся и почистил зубы. Жизнь стала казаться куда более терпимой.  
Раны уже стягивались по краям и выглядели весьма прилично, если не считать того, что Дерек все еще видел свои мышцы.

Он со вздохом натянул чёрные боксеры, собрал грязные вещи в охапку и вышел из ванны, чуть не вписавшись в стоящего под дверью Стайлза. 

— Выкидывай сюда, эта вонь все равно останется, — Стайлз раскрыл чёрный полиэтиленовый пакет для мусора. — Стирай – не стирай.

Дерек пожал плечами и свалил вещи в пакет. Стайлз быстро завязал узел на пакете и отнёс его на кухню, бросив напоследок: «Садись на кровать».  
Дерек посмотрел на серое покрывало, как в дешёвом гостиничном номере, и тяжело вздохнул. Раны на руках начали противно чесаться, чего не было, когда он был забинтован. 

Дерек залез на двуспальную кровать и уселся посередине, не особо понимая, куда себя деть. Стайлз мыл руки на кухне и напевал что-то себе под нос. Мелодия была достаточно бодрая, но Дерек не обманывался, чувствуя, как нервничает Стайлз. Он был явно расстроен и сильно устал. 

— Ну что, чувак, приступим к обработке боевых ран, — Стайлз вышел из кухни, вытирая руки полотенцем.

— Ты возьмешь меня завтра на допрос Мэттью Беннета? — Дерек внимательно наблюдал, как Стайлз достает бинты и склянки из бумажного пакета, стоящего на прикроватной тумбочке.

— А ты хочешь туда пойти? — Стайлз удивлённо посмотрел на него. — С чего бы это вдруг?

— Хочу посмотреть, как это выглядит, — просто ответил Дерек и протянул правую руку Стилински.

Тот сел рядом на кровать, немного поворочался, и, не выдержав, вытянул ноги по обе стороны от Дерека с тихим, довольным вздохом. 

— Хотел бы поработать в подразделении? — Стайлз взял Дерека за запястье и начал осматривать раны, примеряясь к тому, как он будет их обрабатывать.

— Я бы хотел попробовать, на самом деле, — Дерек наблюдал, как Стайлз на удивление бережно наносит мазь на края ран, стараясь сильно не нажимать на расходящуюся ткань.

— Зачем? — Стайлз вытер пальцы куском бинта, потом осмотрел плоды своего труда и удовлетворенно кивнул. 

— Думаю, я бы был полезен. Я надеюсь, — Дерек завороженно смотрел, как накладывают повязку.

Один тур. Второй. Третий. Было видно, что для Стайлза это не в первый раз. Бинт ложился ровно, слой за слоем, и не грозился сползти или растрепаться во сне. Впечатление о его профессионализме подпортило лишь то, что Стайлз застрял подушечкой пальца в банте, завязанном в конце повязки. 

— Это круто, но тебе придётся учиться. То есть, на самом деле учиться. Всякие там права граждан, боевая стрельба, оценка местности и всё такое. — Стайлз посмотрел в глаза Дереку. — Без шуток, просто так, за волчий хвост, тебя никто не возьмет в специальный отдел. Плюс, должно быть вакантное место. 

Дерек кивнул. Он-то всё понимал, но желания это не отбивало. 

Стайлз напрягся, держа в руках склянку. Потом покрутил головой туда-сюда, словно принюхиваясь, а потом, усмехнувшись, посмотрел на Дерека.

— Ты можешь сходить завтра на допрос, — Стайлз сощурил глаза. — Корио пошла прогуляться, я чувствую, как она удаляется. Проверь, не туго? — он кивнул в сторону забинтованной руки.

Дерек сжал и разжал кулак, а затем прислушался.

— Не туго. Крис тоже куда-то намылился.

Стайлз обрабатывал левую руку Дерека. Тот смотрел, как ровным слоем ложится терпко пахнущая мазь, но взгляд соскользнул на руки Стайлза, покрытые татуировками. Вряд ли уже выпадет шанс осмотреть их так подробно. 

Дерек сам не понял, что его дернуло, но через пару секунд он пальцами свободной руки обводил тёмный орнамент на груди Стайлза. Хоть это и были знаки заклинаний, кожа оставалась на удивление мягкой и по-человечески тёплой. Будто он, честное слово, ожидал чего-то другого от татуировок.

Стайлз продолжал накладывать повязку, чуть медленнее, чем на правую руку. Он не отстранялся.

— У меня давно никого не было, — сказал Стайлз как бы между делом, отрывая бинт. — Я серьёзно. Мы можем попасть тут в крайне неловкую ситуацию. — Он указал взглядом на трогающую его руку Дерека. 

— Я бы был не против того, чтобы попасть в неловкую ситуацию, — Дерек рассеяно улыбнулся, продолжая очерчивать контуры татуировок на животе Стайлза. — У меня тоже давно никого не было.

Тот быстро завязал узел на повязке и покидал бинты в пакет, чтобы потом забросить его на тумбочку. Несколько секунд он рассматривал лицо Дерека, будто оценивая, а потом, подтянувшись ближе к Хейлу, наклонился и поцеловал его. Бегло, облизнув нижнюю губу. Резко, будто ужалил. 

— И как часто ты так делаешь? — спросил Стайлз, отстранившись.

— Почти никогда. Только с теми, кто нравится, — Дерек проследил за ходом языка Стайлза по его начинающим краснеть губам.

— Даже так? — Стайлз улыбнулся. — Тогда ведёшь ты, чувак. Не то, чтобы у меня было очень много опыта в этом. Просто я действительно заебался сегодня.

Дерек притянул Стайлза за шею и поцеловал вместо ответа. Говорить у него все равно получалось плохо. 

Он опрокинул Стайлза на подушки, оказавшись между разведённых ног. И это было чертовски приятно: мысли вылетели из головы, как отстрелянная гильза вылетает из патронника. Такая же пустая и свободная от обязательств. 

Дерек спустился дорожкой поцелуев на шею Стайлза, прижав зубами кадык. Проводя руками по напряжённому прессу, цепляясь пальцами за резинку трусов, он чувствовал, как тело под ним напрягается. У Дерека будто было всё время мира, а не проклятая парочка часов, чтобы хоть как-то расслабиться. 

Он облизнул ключицы Стайлза, оставляя влажные дорожки слюны, исследовал языком татуировки вокруг соска, стараясь не думать, что они значат. Стайлз громко дышал, хватал Дерека за плечи и толкал его вниз, не особо церемонясь. 

Дерек усмехнулся. Всё происходящее сейчас не казалось реальным. В любой другой ситуации, они бы не оказались в постели так легко. В другой ситуации — они не стали, скорее всего, даже разговаривать. 

Он провёл раскрытыми ладонями по татуированной груди. Прошёлся по бокам, чувствуя острые ребра под пальцами и, наконец, ухватился за резинку трусов Стайлза, понятливо приподнявшего задницу в нужный момент. 

Дерек стягивал нелепые трусы, кажется, целую вечность: оглаживал бёдра с внутренней стороны, трогал татуировки, будто они могли исчезнуть, к особо ярким прижимался губами или очерчивал контур языком. 

Стайлз толкнул Дерека коленом в плечо и выразительно посмотрел в глаза, поджав губы. Ничего не хотел просить, засранец. Но и так было понятно, чего он хотел, судя по блестящему члену, прилипшему к животу. 

Дерек медленно развёл ноги Стайлзу. Взял его член в руку и обвел большим пальцем головку, растирая смазку. Стайлз задушено застонал и приподнял бёдра, прося о большем. Дерек оглядел его, отметил часто поднимающую и опускающуюся грудную клетку, бисеринки пота, скатывающиеся с шеи в выемку между ключицами, и взял головку в рот. 

Дерек не смог отказать себе в удовольствии поднять глаза на Стайлза и взять член глубже, ощутимо обхватив основание, и начать сосать.

Стайлз громко застонал, вцепившись в плечи Дерека. Он смотрел в его светлые глаза, и Стайлза уносило в параллельную реальность. В этой реальности они познакомились иначе: у них было другое прошлое и не было недоговорённостей. Единственной здравой мыслью оставалось не сучить ногами, чтобы случайно не стянуть повязки с рук Дерека.

Дерек попробовал взять глубже, но его резко дернули за волосы. 

— Дерек, если не хочешь, чтобы это кончилось слишком быстро, - Стайлз притянул его к себе и неуклюже поцеловал. — Лучше возьми вот это, — он вложил флакон с мазью в его руку.

— Серьёзно? — Дерек с усмешкой посмотрел на остатки мази.

— Абсолютно, — Стайлз обхватил пальцами член Дерека и уверенно обхватив его, задвигал рукой. — Или у тебя есть что-то получше? А это экологически чистый продукт. Волшебные травы и вазелин. Мы можем это запатентовать, если нам понравится, и Хаски будет не против. 

— Стайлз, не поясничай, — шипя от накатившего удовольствия, ответил Дерек. — Я думаю, ему вообще лучше не знать, что мы тут делаем.

Дерек притянул Стайлза к себе, потерся членом о его бедро. 

Стайлз отодвинулся, посмотрел на Дерека, провел руками по его груди, погладив большими пальцами напряжённые соски. Облизнувшись, Стайлз перевернулся на живот и как-то неуверенно развел ноги, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Это был настолько доверительный жест, что у Дерека перехватило дыхание. Будто ему дали второй шанс в жизни, и не стоило его проебывать. 

Он навалился сверху на Стайлза, поцеловав его в шею, спустившись языком вдоль позвонков. Дерек с каким-то подобострастием сжал ягодицы Стайлза в руках. Они были светлые, без татуировок, и на них отчетливо виднелись родинки. Дерек облизнул их одним размашистым движением, и посмотрел выше, на сведённые вместе лопатки, а потом раздвинул ноги Стайлза чуть сильнее. Как бы Стайлз не храбрился, Дерек ощущал терпкий запах его страха. 

Дерек старался растягивать Стайлза бережно, но то ли мазь пахла чем-то одуряющим, то ли сам расслабленный Стайлз одурял, нежничать не получалось. Благо тому, казалось, нравилось именно так. 

— Можно? — Дерек размазал остатки мази по члену и притянул Стайлза к себе, вцепившись в тазовые косточки, как в спасательный круг. 

— Давай, — сдавленно ответил Стайлз и приподнял задницу.

Дерек медленно проталкивался, стараясь не торопить события, но Стайлзу в какой-то момент наскучило ждать, а, может, он боялся уснуть, и он подался назад. Комната наполнилась сдавленными стонами. Теперь вся команда Стайлза, наверное, знала, что происходило между ними.

Дерек сделал пару неуверенных движений взад-вперед, меняя угол. Когда он, наконец, услышал удовлетворенный выдох Стайлза, стал двигаться быстрее и резче, выходя почти до конца. 

— Я, - Стайлз дышал рвано, — хочу лицом к лицу.

— Твою мать, — тихо выругался Дерек, когда мышцы Стайлза сжались вокруг основания его члена. — О’кей, давай так.

Он потянул Стайлза на себя, почти усадив на колени, и с недовольным полурыком выскользнул из его растянувшегося ануса. Стайлз вяло перевернулся на спину и расфокусированно смотрел на Дерека, улыбаясь уголками губ. 

— Тихо ты, — Стайлз закрыл ему рот ладонью. — Тут половина дома…

Дерек не стал дожидаться окончания фразы и вставил Стайлзу так, что тот, выругавшись, откинулся обратно на подушки и закинул ноги на его талию. Дерек наклонился и поцеловал-укусил его, чувствуя животом, как скользит между их телами зажатый член Стайлза. Это ощущение, вкупе с пьяным взглядом, заставляло его двигаться быстрее, поддерживая длинные татуированные ноги выше, чтобы при каждом движении Стайлз издавал тихие, довольные стоны, выгибаясь дугой. 

Дерек был уже близок к оргазму, и у него стали лезть клыки помимо его воли. Зрение резко перешло в волчий режим, и не хотело возвращать реальности краски. Он, кажется, рычал, поэтому Стайлз схватил его за шею и впечатался своим ртом в его клыкастый рот, заглушая рык и оставляя полулунные следы от коротких ногтей на шее. 

Стайлз чувствовал, как Дерек кончал внутри его, и это почему-то не волновало. Хотя, по сути, это было мерзким. Было слишком хорошо, чтобы вообще о чём-то заботиться. Особенно, когда его собственная сперма пачкала их животы. Это попахивало чем-то диким и первобытным. Про презервативы они забыли, хотя странно бы было, если бы они все же додумались купить их в супермаркете. Ещё час назад им даже в голову не могло прийти, что они решат переспать. 

Стайлз смотрел, как Дерек шёл в ванную за полотенцами, и лениво примерялся к его заднице. Она была реально хороша, и грех было бы не воспользоваться таким предложением судьбы. С другой стороны, Стайлз, зевнув во весь рот, не мог сказать, что у него хватит сил хотя бы на душ. Он действительно устал, ведь в отличие от своей команды, он не спал довольно давно, мотаясь по всей стране в поисках хоть какой-то помощи.  
Возможно, он сможет попробовать провернуть план насчёт задницы Дерека позже. Все же, спустя шесть лет, Дерек вряд ли открутит ему башку за такое… 

Мысль вышла довольно грустной, и Стайлз уткнулся лицом в прохладный бок подушки. 

Дерек нашел Стайлза уже уснувшим и тихо вздохнул. На секунду ему показалось, что он понимает всех этих женщин из вечерних телешоу вроде шоу с Опрой, которые жалуются на своих мужей, отрубающихся прямо после секса. Дерек потряс головой, словно мог вытрясти идиотское видение физически. Он вытер Стайлза, насколько это позволяло его положение и вытянул из-под него смявшиеся покрывало с одеялом.

Он накрыл Стайлза и поискал телефон, поставив несколько будильников подряд. А затем встал над кроватью и пару минут обдумывал что-то. Затем, в очередной раз вздохнув, он залез под одеяло, подвинул Стайлза и, перекинув руку через его талию, уснул, уткнувшись носом в его горячее плечо, хотя и думал, что после всего не уснёт до утра. 

*

Корио вышла из квартиры и прислушалась. В семь утра все ещё спали. Даже Крис и тот не выдержал и отрубился. Она хмыкнула и написала смс на номер начальника.

«Альфа ещё спит?».

Через пару секунд пришел лаконичный ответ: «Да. Разбудить?». Корио усмехнулась и быстро застучала ногтями по сенсорному экрану: «Минут через сорок пять». 

Она спустилась вниз и вышла на улицу. Около подогнанной к дому машины Альфы стоял сонный коп и ел пончики, запивая кофе. Ходячий стереотип полицейского из сериалов. Она улыбнулась ему своей коронной вежливой улыбкой и забрала ключи, предъявив значок федерала. Тот счастливо доел пончик и уехал то ли домой спать, то ли в участок. Ей, собственно, не было до него никакого дела.

Она открыла багажник, пошарилась в дорожной сумке Альфы и достала оттуда костюм. Отряхнула, покрутила в руках и в целом осталась довольной увиденным. Уже стоя в ближайшей прачечной, она позвонила Беорну, чтобы разбудить его. 

*

Стайлз нервно прыгал по комнате в поисках трусов, потому что они вчера отлетели куда-то в небытие. Дерек наблюдал за его метаниями с какой-то долей ностальгии. Растрепанный, спотыкающийся Стайлз был привычным, если не сказать, домашним. Он чистил зубы на ходу, и с него капала вода после душа — поленился вытереться.

— Ты не видел мои трусы? — Крикнул он из комнаты, пока Дерек искал на кухне кофе.

Его предсказуемо там не оказалось. 

— В кресле, — Дерек старался, чтобы его голос был серьёзным. 

— Точно! Спасибо, чувак! — промычал Стайлз, снова затолкав зубную щетку в рот. 

В дверь постучали и Дерек вышел открывать. В ванной послышался шум воды. 

— О, Дерек, — Корио стояла в дверях, окидывая его с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом. — Привет. Это Альфе. 

Она протянула выглаженный костюм в чехле с биркой химчистки. А потом три кофе на вынос из кофейни за углом.

— Два больших ему, — она ткнула на два стакана в подставке. — Третий тебе. Чёрный, без сахара.

— Спасибо, — растерянно сказал Дерек и вопросительно уставился на Корио.

Та усмехнулась, а потом как-то отчаянно вздохнула, как будто ей приходилось объяснять совершенно очевидные вещи.

— Для тебя одежды на замену, к сожалению, нет, — она развела руками. — Альфе необходимо выглядеть «по-взрослому». Он начальник подразделения. В противном случае, он выглядит, как скейтер-переросток с соседнего района, а это мешает сотрудничеству с другими отделами. 

— Я вовсе не это имел в виду, — Дерек повернул голову на выскочившего из ванной Стайлза.

Того влекло на запах кофе, как гончую. Он выхватил один стакан и с удовольствием отпил, а затем простонал «Спасибо, Корио, ты лучшая женщина на всей долбаной планете» и чмокнул её в щеку, затянув в квартиру.

Та по-детски хихикнула, выворачиваясь. 

— Кто-то же должен. Тем более, что поделаешь, когда в отделе ты единственная женщина, — она откинула прядь волос с лица и вышла из квартиры. — Сбор через двадцать минут. 

Стайлз широко улыбнулся и прикрыл дверь. Он хотел что-то сказать, забирая у Дерека костюм, но зазвонил телефон. Стайлз вмиг стал серьёзнее и схватил трубку.

Дерек следил за ним, и не мог понять, почему утро вышло таким уютным. Засыпая, он был уверен, что теперь между ними повиснет неловкое напряжение. Все старые обиды всплывут наружу. Но нет.

— Что? Да, — Стайлз говорил чётко с мужским голосом, чей бас обрывками слышался из динамика. — Вы всё правильно сделали, что не вызвали полицию или других федералов. Я сейчас не могу подъехать к вам, у меня допрос. Я пришлю своих агентов Беорна и Хаски. Надеюсь, это не будет проблемой? Беорн — беофульф, Хаски — шаман. 

Кто-то в трубке быстро зачастил, переходя на высокие тона. Кажется, Дерек даже разобрал рык.

— Нет, никаких проблем не возникнет, — Стайлз устало сжал переносицу пальцами. — Я ручаюсь за этих ребят.

Стайлз сбросил вызов и поставил кофе на тумбочку. 

— Звонил старейшина оборотней Вегаса. Они нашли четверых оборотней в бессознательном состоянии на территории одного из местных парков. Все четверо в частично обращенном состоянии, — Стайлз распаковал костюм и начал надевать рубашку. — Две женщины, один мужчина и мальчик-подросток. 

— Беннеты? — Дерек следил за тем, как Стайлз застегивает пуговицы на рукавах. 

— Предположительно, — Стайлз разглядывал запонки, найденные в кармане пиджака, но в конце концов убрал их обратно. — Думается мне, что можно попытать счастья и попросить Крэйзи поставить на поиск Хлои. Возможно, мы найдем её тело. Или, если нам очень повезёт, её саму. Но я особо бы не надеялся. Как думаешь, галстук нужен?

Стайлз приложил рубашке унылый синий галстук. Дерек отрицательно покачал головой. С галстуком было хуже.

— Ну о’кей, — Стайлз затолкал полоску ткани в карман пиджака и взялся за штаны. — Не люблю галстуки. Я так на школьника похож. 

Дерек бросил взгляд на себя в зеркало, оценив, как одет он (футболка из супермаркета и спортивные штаны), и ничего не сказал. 

*

Питер с несколько обескураженным видом наблюдал за тем, как Крэйзи истерил по телефону, разговаривая с главным отделением полиции Лас-Вегаса. Истерит — это, на самом деле, было мягко сказано. Пожалуй, тот сильно не выспался: всё же стоило уступить ему этот чертов диван.

— Я не понимаю, в чём у вас там проблема? — Крэйзи нервно крутил ручку между пальцев. — Я прошу что-то сверхъестественное? Вы и так обязаны патрулировать улицы, а разослать фотографию девочки сейчас не проблема. Я дал вам описание. Она может быть ранена и истекать кровью в кустах, пока вы лениво жрёте пончики на работе!

Питер спрятал лицо в руке. Он, конечно, мог бы попробовать успокоить вспыльчивого аналитика, но шестое — волчье — чувство подсказывало ему, что тогда поток ругани перейдёт на его голову. А этого как-то совсем не хотелось.

— Нужно подать официальное распоряжение с запросом, — монотонно повторял флегматичный голос по громкой связи.

— Я отправил его ещё вчера. Это распоряжение федерального бюро расследований, чёрт подери! Вы свой факс проверяли? Вы вообще хоть что-то проверяли? Это же экстренная ситуация, тут по протоколу можно вообще без запроса обойтись, — Крэйзи готов был сожрать от злости телефон.

— Перезвоните через десять минут, я проверю, — сказал коп и положил трубку.

— Вчера отправил? Мне кажется, ты сделал это минут двадцать назад, — Питер произнёс это до того, как подумал, какую бурю могут вызвать его слова. 

— Я взломал их компьютер и послал задним числом. Напрямую, в обход бюро, — Крэйзи лишь отмахнулся и уставился в монитор, изучая протоколы службы спасения за последние сутки. — На самом деле, в случае опасности для жизни, запрос не требуется. Если, предположительно, это жертва маньяка, например. Мы можем просто отдать приказ и всё. Но копы начинают вести себя неадекватно, если вокруг толпится слишком много федералов. 

Питер пожал плечами. В принципе, если судить о копах и федералах, как о разных стаях одного вида, ничего удивительного, что они не ладили. Просто конфликт за территорию.

— Давай я тебе помогу, — Питер плюхнулся на кресло рядом. — Что мы ищем?

— Сообщения в службу спасения о мёртвой или живой девушке, подходящей по описанию Хлои. То есть, по большому счёту, мы ищем все сообщения о девушках лет шестнадцати. И если что-то находим, звоним оператору, говорим, что мы федералы, и узнаем, куда её отвезли. Её или её тело. — Крэйзи тяжело вздохнул и открыл на ближайшем мониторе к Хейлу вкладку протоколов. — Наша работа — не самая весёлая штука.

*

Мэттью сидел прикованным наручниками к столу и выглядел больным. Бледный, осунувшийся, какой-то виноватый. Он смотрел на вошедших Дерека и Стайлза мутным взглядом. 

— Здравствуйте, мистер Беннет. Я агент Вейн, это мой напарник — агент Хейл. — Стайлз уселся на стул напротив и сложил папки на стол.

Дерек присел рядом. Сзади него было большое зеркало, за которым стояли Крис и Корио. И, кажется, обсуждали его самого. 

— Я буду давать показания только в том случае, если буду уверен, что моя семья жива, — Мэттью покрутил затекшими руками в наручниках и опустил взгляд на стол. — Адвокат в таком деле, я думаю, мне не поможет? 

Дерек слышал, как за зеркалом Корио разговаривала с Беорном. Через пару секунд телефон Стайлза пикнул, оповещая о входящем сообщении. 

— Правильно думаете, — Стайлз открыл входящее сообщение, а затем положил телефон экраном вверх, так, чтобы Мэттью его видел. — Это агент Хаски, он сейчас занимается лечением вашей семьи. Переход из одного мира в другой — это не самая приятная процедура. Немногие выживают. — Стайлз указал пальцем на фотографию и перелистнул на следующую. — Как видите, мы активно боремся за их жизнь. Я бы посоветовал вам сотрудничать с нами. 

— Вы мне угрожаете? — Мэттью посмотрел ему в глаза. 

Стайлз повёл плечами, будто услышал что-то крайне неприятное. 

— Нет, — Дерек слышал, что сердце его билось ровно. — Я не угрожаю вам жизнью ваших родственников. Я угрожаю вам тем, что вы их больше не увидите, после того, как мы вас запрём. Нам нужно знать всё. В том числе и то, найдем ли мы Хлои. В этом деле и без того было слишком много жертв, и не хотелось бы, чтобы их стало больше. 

Беннет вздохнул, подтянул цепи наручников и, наклонившись, потер лицо ладонями. Еще пару раз вздохнув, он посмотрел на Дерека, видимо, ища поддержки у такого же оборотня, как и он сам. Хейл, не зная, что делать, просто кивнул, как ему показалось, одобряюще.

— И с чего мне начать? — Мэттью перевёл взгляд на Стайлза.

Одобряющие кивки — ещё один пункт из списка «Что у Дерека получается из рук вон плохо». 

— Начните с того момента, как вы заключили контракт с Андрасом, — Стайлз сжал губы в тонкую линию. — А потом мы будем задавать вопросы по мере их поступления.

— Это было пару лет назад. Я точно не помню, когда. Когда мы остались одни с Хлои. В Хэллоуин она ушла к друзьям, а я решил выпить. Тоска накатила, — Мэттью уставился на часы на стене, чтобы не смотреть ни на кого конкретно. — Я перебрал. Как это говорится, допился до самых чертей. В этот раз в прямом смысле. Ко мне подсел мужчина, и начал разглагольствовать о том, что хочет отомстить охотникам. 

Стайлз переглянулся с Дереком. 

— Я был так пьян, что слушал его, открыв рот. Знаете, как это бывает? А потом, завладев моим вниманием, он рассказал про Хлои и охотников, — Мэттью прикрыл глаза. — И о том, что мою семью можно вернуть. Тогда я так разозлился на Хлои, хотя она, на самом деле, ни в чём не виновата. Просто оказалась в неудачное время в неудачном месте. 

Мэттью замолчал.

— Что он вам предложил? — Стайлз открыл блокнот с записями и начал сверяться.

— Двенадцать жертв в обмен на мою семью. Четверо охотников, которые участвовали в облаве на волка, которого они приняли за оборотня. — Мэттью знаком попросил пододвинуть Дерека папку с делом, и начал пальцем указывать на фотографии жертв. — Плюс пятеро жертв, плюс Билл Гейман, из первых четырех, которые в тот день лишили меня смысла жизни. — Он указал пальцем на еще пять фотографий, среди которых были последние две жертвы. — Нам повезло с их временем и датой рождения. А вот трех пришлось выбирать позже. Я почти год потратил на то, чтобы их выбрать. Андрас четко дал понять, что если не я совершу ритуал, то кто-то другой, но семью я уже не увижу. Люди умерли бы в любом случае. Но ещё троих выбрать — это было тяжело. 

Мэттью с каким-то сожалением смотрел на фотографии и снова замолк. Стайлз глянул на Дерека выжидающе. Тот не сразу понял, чего он хотел, но спустя пару секунд кивнул, подтверждая, что Беннет не врал.

— И как же вы выбрали трёх оставшихся жертв? — Стайлз с нечитаемым выражением лица начал переписываться по телефону, кажется, с Крэйзи. 

— Я искал Джерарда, — как-то нехотя ответил Беннет, и Крис за стеклом резко замолчал. — И нашёл одного в Бикон Хиллс. Арджент. Старик, который не мог ходить. И он умирал. И он явно не походил на того, кто мог бы координировать действия охотников. Но я следил за ним достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что в округе периодически вились другие охотники. Его бывшие ученики. — Мэттью с неохотой указал последних трёх жертв на фото. — Я таскался за ними по всей стране, чтобы убедиться, что я сделал правильный выбор. 

— И вы сделали правильный выбор? — Стайлз поднял глаза от экрана телефона. 

— Исходя из того, что я увидел, — да. — Беннет снова вернулся к разглядыванию настенных часов. 

Стайлз убрал телефон в карман пиджака и облокотился на стол, внимательно разглядывая лицо Мэттью.

— Давайте восстановим ход событий. Шесть лет назад Хлои встречает раненного волка и, сама того не ведая, входит с ним в состояние близкое к… симбиозу. Так? — Стайлз дождался неуверенного кивка. — Потом ваша семья удочеряет и воспитывает Хлои и спустя два года происходит трагедия в Лас-Вегасе. Через два года вы встречаете Андраса в баре и в состоянии алкогольного опьянения заключаете с ним контракт. Верно?

— Всё верно, — Мэттью продолжал следить за циферблатом. 

Стайлз снова бросил взгляд на Дерека, и тот кивнул. 

— В контракте было оговорено, что вы убиваете двенадцать охотников, четверо из которых выбирает сам демон, в обмен на возврат своей семьи из мира мертвых, а Андрас выходит в мир живых и может завладеть вашим телом? — Стайлз поморщился от формулировки вопроса.

— Что? Нет, — Мэттью резко повернулся. — Формулировка договора была не такая. 

Брови Дерека поползли наверх, и он автоматически кивнул.

— Понимаете, демон — это дух, а значит, он не связан с материальным миром. Для Андраса переходным порталом между ними и нами является его фамильяр, — Беннет заговорил громче, даже взгляд прояснился, видимо, давали о себе знать годы преподавания. — Животные не имеют границ между мирами. Поэтому оборотни так чувствительны к магическому влиянию и способны к удивительной регенерации. Соединившись с Хлои, фамильяр перестал переходить между мирами. А разделить их можно только в этом мире.

— Почему тогда просто не убить её? — спросил Дерек.

— Потому что в таком случае и волк умрёт, — Мэттью пододвинулся ближе. — Андрас провел ритуал не для того, чтобы просто выйти в этот мир. Он — демон раздора. Для него физическое насилие — это скука, ниже его достоинства. — Беннет всплеснул руками, и цепи наручников звякнули в воцарившейся тишине. — Его, если можно так сказать, профессия — вселять идею в умы людей, и этим сеять раздор. Он вернулся, чтобы наказать провинившихся и отделить волка от Хлои. По-другому вернуть фамильяра не представлялось возможным.

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что демон просто возьмет и вернётся в подземный мир? — Дерек продолжал задавать вопросы, потому что Стайлз, судя по всему, был не против. — И с чего бы ему быть таким правильным? Почему не воспользоваться ситуацией? 

— Потому что он обязан Хлои? — Мэттью склонил голову набок и внимательно посмотрел на Дерека. — Это долг перед человеком, а такое редко случается. И, как ни странно, не оплатить его считается дурным тоном. Даже в подземном мире. 

— Это всё равно не объясняет того факта, почему бы ему не устроить на земле апокалипсис, — Стайлз постучал пальцами по столу. 

— Он сказал, что война между оборотнями и охотниками уже идёт, — Мэттью устало сполз вниз по стулу. — А остальные более глобальные вмешательства — это нарушение закона о равновесии сил и субординации подземного мира, в частности. 

— А Лжеджерард? — Дерек покосился на Стайлза. — Разве он не причастен?

— Проблема в том, что мы так и не узнали, кто он. — Мэттью посмотрел на свои руки. — Ни демон, ни я. Но, если он вернет фамильяр, когда тайна этого охотника откроется, он придёт мстить. 

— Почему Андрас не избавился от вас? —Стайлз повернулся и посмотрел в зеркало, будто мог видеть сквозь него. 

— Потому что я не знаю ничего больше, — Беннет тихо вздохнул. — Я был пьян и думал, что это мне мерещится. Я сомневался до тех самых пор, как не пришло первое полнолуние, и я убил тех двоих. О том, что произошло, я узнал только на следующее утро из газет. 

Стайлз снова повернулся к Дереку и тот подтвердил, что Мэттью не врет. 

— Где договор? Как мы можем быть уверены, что завтра все Соединенные Штаты не сморит голод. Или не начнётся новая эпидемия чумы? — Стайлз напряжённо свел брови.

— Я не подписывал контракта, он был устным, — Беннет взглянул на зеркало, за которым Корио что-то быстро тараторила Крису. 

— Это прецедент. Демоны так не делают, это даёт им меньшую возможность для манёвра, — Стайлз начал строчить очередное сообщение в мобильном. — То есть и кровью вы контракт не скрепляли?

 

— Нет, мы не скрепляли контракт кровью. Согласитесь, прецедентом был уже тот факт, что человек спас фамильяра одного из главенствующих демонов преисподней. — Беннет отрицательно помотал головой и неожиданно побледнел.

Корио за стеклом разговаривала с Хаски о состоянии семьи Беннетов.

— Это всё, что вы можете нам рассказать? Может, добавите что-то? — Стайлз внимательно следил за его мимикой.

— Я вспомнил, что сказал Андрас, в последнюю нашу встречу, — Беннет неуверенно покусывал нижнюю губу. — Он сказал, что, если Хлои выживет, ей потребуется укус. Если это так и ей удастся выйти из этой истории живой, пожалуйста, сделайте так, чтобы она жила с моей семьей. Они ни в чём не виноваты. 

Стилински кивнул.

— И что со мной будет? Смертная казнь? — Видимо, Мэттью, решив, что его роль во всем этом завершилась, смирился с неизбежным и заметно расклеился. 

— На данном этапе я не могу предоставить достоверной информации по этому вопросу, — Стайлз встал со своего места и подал знак Дереку сделать то же самое. — Сейчас я вызову вам штатного психиатра. Вы будете рассказывать ему все, что рассказали нам, не упоминая своей семьи и Хлои. Говорите, что вы случайно подписали контракт с демоном. Не пытайтесь изображать душевнобольного, это всё портит. Говорите, как есть. Психиатр передаст дело в Куантико. Там мы поместим вас в камеру нашего подразделения. Вопрос о вашей судьбе будет решаться коллегиально с сотрудниками специального отдела при Ватикане. До этого времени мы постараемся устроить вам свидание с семьей, надеюсь, это послужит вам стимулом правильно исполнять инструкции. 

— Хорошо, — Мэттью выглядел несколько потерянным. — Спасибо.

— Ваша жена только что пришла в себя, — бросил Стайлз уже в дверях.

*

— И что дальше? — Корио смотрела, как Стайлз метался по конференц-залу.

— Я связался с Ватиканом. — с монитора на присутствующих глядело озабоченное лицо Крэйзи. — Там все такие противные, хуже, чем Питер, честное слово. Сказали, что Альфа нужен им срочно на ковер.

— Эй, я всё ещё здесь, — послышался голос старшего Хейла из динамиков, но звучал он без злобы. 

— Еще бы они что-то другое сказали, — Стилински раздражённо махнул рукой, а потом резко остановился и посмотрел на всех. — Действуем следующим образом. Хаски, остаешься здесь с семьей Беннетов, пока они не будут достаточно стабильны для транспортировки к нам. С тобой остаётся Беорн, чтобы доставить Мэттью в Квантико сразу, как его передадут нам. Дерек, я вынужден попросить остаться и тебя. Если найдётся Хлои… Ей нужен будет укус, по-видимому, чтобы возместить нехватку волка. 

Дерек серьезно посмотрел на него.

— Ты знаешь, что у меня не самый лучший опыт в обращении подростков, — Дерек не сказал нет, но явно не горел желанием кусать кого-то.

— Я понимаю. Но она вряд ли умрёт от него, если её тело вместило в себе фамильяра, — Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека с просьбой во взгляде. — Тем более, у нее уже есть стая. А Мэттью мы не можем выпускать, пока его не проверят экзорцисты. Нельзя исключать возможности того, что демон все ещё управляет им. 

Дерек кивнул, сжав кулаки. Стайлз одними губами произнес: «Спасибо».

— Корио, ты с Крисом едешь в Бикон Хиллс. — Стайлз бросил взгляд на притихшего Криса. — И смотришь, что же на самом деле произошло с Джерардом. И, надеюсь, Крис ты не будешь на меня сильно в обиде, если Корио проверит тебя и Элиссон. Нам нужно убедиться. Ничего личного, стандартная процедура, пока в это не влезли обычные федералы. 

Арджент лишь бросил сухое «Хорошо» и отвернулся к окну, у которого стоял.

— Крэйзи, вы с Питером продолжайте искать Хлои, — Стайлз подошел к ноутбуку. — И Крэйзи, закажи всем билеты на самолет. Наш мы оставляем Беорну. Вопросы еще есть? 

— У меня вопрос: что мне делать, если мы найдем Хлои? Точнее, после… укуса? — спросил Дерек.

— Полетишь первым рейсом домой. Для твоего же блага. — Стайлз нервно облизал губы.

*

— Не расстраивайся, — Беорн подсел к Дереку и ощутимо похлопал его по плечу. — Он не всегда таким был. Значит, и ты сможешь вписаться, если захочешь. 

Беовульф и Дерек остались в конференц-зале вдвоём. Хаски снова уехал к Беннетам. Мэттью беседовал с психиатром и местными копами. Корио и Крис уже были в аэропорту, как и Стайлз, который непонятно где достал международный паспорт за такое короткое время.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — Дерек посмотрел на Беорна и покрутил чашку с кофе в руках. 

— Знаешь, первое дело, на котором Альфа выступал как координатор, было ужасно неловким. Он упал на лестнице, порвал бронежилет, забыл снять пистолет с предохранителя в самый ответственный момент, так перенервничал, — по лицу Беорна блуждала улыбка. — И я даже пожалел в тот момент, что мы выдвинули его на этот пост.

— Так почему же он остался вашим начальником? — спросил Дерек, приподняв брови и перестав крутить чашку в пальцах. 

— Это было дело с зубными феями, которые развелись на чердаке старого магазина. Они сожрали половину владелицы этого магазина, которая задремала в подсобном помещении и осталась на ночь. Зубные феи не переносят света. И, может быть, они так бы и доели её, и она бы пропала, как и множество людей. Но её нашла подруга, поэтому дело передали нам. Выходил несчастный случай. Мы описали помещение, ликвидировали этих зубастиков и уже собрались в Куантико. 

Беорн задумался и почесал подбородок. Посмотрел на наручные часы и пожал плечами, видимо, решив рассказать историю до конца.

— Хаски проводил осмотр тел фей. На заклинания, на отравления. Стандартная процедура. Альфа решил побыть с ним. И ему не понравилась окраска фей. Он перелопатил всю литературу, какую смог достать и пришел к выводу, что это английские зубные феи. Как мы его тогда ненавидели, торчали в глуши почти неделю. 

— И чем все кончилось? — усмехнулся Дерек, узнавая в рассказе Стайлза из Бикон Хиллс.

— Оказалось, и правда завезенные были крошки, — Беорн с усмешкой распахнул глаза в притворном удивлении. — Внучка этой самой старушки решила не рисковать, потому что её бабушка подумывала переписать завещания в пользу дома престарелых. Съездила в Великобританию с друзьями, и где-то в районе Кардифа встретила слишком хитрую ведьму. Феи съели бы тело женщины полностью, осталась бы только одежда. Идеальный способ избавиться от тела. Даже лучше, чем сжечь. 

— Да… Кто бы мог подумать? — Дерек задумчиво уставился в одну точку. — Зубные феи? Серьёзно?

— Абсолютно. Ужасные твари, когда голодны. — Беорн поморщился.

Они посидели еще пару минут в тишине, пока не зазвонил телефон. Беовульф, недолго думая, принял вызов и включил громкую связь. 

— Мы нашли Хлои. Сто четыре по Лиджин Драйв, — Крэйзи был возбужден и заикался. — Хаски уже выехал. 

*

В палате был полумрак. Беорн стоял в дверях и сверкал табельным и значком, не впуская в палату никого, в том числе и из медперсонала. Хаски крутился вокруг кровати бессознательной Хлои и выдавал какие-то пассы руками, периодически наклоняясь, чтобы нарисовать знаки на полу. Дерек стоял у стены и не мешал. 

— Что с ней? — он посмотрел на бледную девушку, лежащую на кровати.

Она покрылась испариной, с каждой минутой становясь всё бледнее, но никаких повреждений врачами не было обнаружено.

— Одно объяснение приходит на ум — потеря волка. — Хаски встал ровно и закрыл глаза. — Хотя, ничего не могу сказать по этому поводу. Такого еще не случалось, насколько мне известно. 

— А что говорят тебе твои… — Дерек не знал, как это назвать, поэтому просто указал на символы на полу, — заклинания? 

— Они говорят, что дух ребенка не полон. Части не хватает, —- шаман открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо на Дерека. — Ты должен укусить ее. 

— Это единственный выход? А если она умрёт?

— Да, — без колебаний ответил Хаски. — Она точно умрёт, если ты не сделаешь этого.

Дерек подошел к кровати. Минуту он просто стоял рядом и дышал, выбирая место для укуса. Потом резко зарычав, он выпустил когти и клыки наружу. Глаза загорелись красным, и Дерек укусил Хлои за плечо, разорвав больничную сорочку.

Пару минут ничего не происходило. Кровь лилась из раны на плече, пачкая простыни, а Хлои продолжала бледнеть. Мониторы показывали ускоряющийся пульс и пищали, не переставая.

— И?

— Терпение, — шаман указал на монитор. 

Частота сердечный сокращений постепенно начала уменьшаться. Дерек повертел головой, схватил стул у окна и сел на него, взяв Хлои за руку. Шаман сел на стул у стены, закрыл глаза и, кажется, предался медитации.  
Через полчаса раны начали затягиваться, и они с Хаски, наконец, облегчённо вздохнули.

— Пойду, улажу вопрос с администрацией больницы, — Хаски поднялся со своего места и покинул палату.

Дерек смотрел на спящую девушку, а затем вытащил телефон из кармана. Пару секунд он смотрел на экран, но в конце концов набрал нужный номер.

— Стайлз? — Дерек говорил тихо, чтобы не разбудить Хлои. 

— Не называй меня так на работе, чувак, -— шикнул на него Стайлз. — Ты укусил её? Она жива? 

Дерек молчал. Он думал сказать Стайлзу, что это всё равно не его настоящее имя, но это казалось глупым. 

— Отвечай скорее, мы уже почти взлетаем, и тётка рядом со мной смотрит на меня очень враждебно, — Стайлз заговорил шепотом. — Видимо, принимает меня за террориста. 

— Укусил. Жива, — Дерек бросил взгляд на Хлои. 

— Фух, — довольно выдохнул Стайлз прямо в ухо Дереку. — Я думаю, ты должен забрать её с собой в Хиллс. Пусть поживёт у тебя первое время, пока решаются вопросы с её семьей. Потом отправим ее в Куантико, как и остальных.

Дерек посмотрел на дверь, за которой Беорн разговаривал с медсестрой, убеждая её, что все под контролем. Та не особо верила его заверениям.

— А ты?

— Приеду к вам, как только смогу, — Стайлз недовольно запыхтел в телефон, кажется кто-то пробирался мимо него на своё место, задевая его колени. — Серьезно. Если что, ты всегда можешь попросить помощи у Корио. Мне нужно раскидать отдел, пока будет идти проверка сверху.

— Проверка? 

— После такого точно устроят проверку и попытаются расформировать отдел, — Стайлз говорил серьёзно, уже не смущаясь сидящей рядом тётки. — У нас остался неопознанный охотник, который учиняет расправу оборотням, и контракт с демоном высшего уровня, о котором мы знаем только со слов одержимого. 

_____________________  
И зубная фея, поныкана из канона Хеллбоя-2  



	6. 6

— Я ничего не чувствую, — первое, что сказала Хлои, когда открыла глаза.

Они сидели полукругом на поляне. Дерек, Скотт, Айзек, Питер и Хлои.   
По идее, это должна была быть тренировка «стайного чувства», как когда-то учила Хейлов Талия. Но у Хлои ничего не получалось. Даже Айзек уже мог почувствовать сердцебиение любого из стаи, как будто у него было два сердца вместо одного.

— Я думаю, что всё дело в том, что ты не являешься частью нашей стаи, — Питер глянул на неё и кривовато улыбнулся. — Может, тебе стоит сосредоточиться на ком-то из своей семьи? На Логане, например.

По какой-то неясной причине Хлои стала исключением для сарказма Питера. С ней он разговаривал так, как если бы был абсолютно нормальным человеком. Возможно, и на возобновившиеся тренировки он согласился ходить только из-за неё. 

Вот уже два месяца Дерек собирал стаю обратно. Выходило не особо хорошо, но и не плохо. Куда лучше, чем предполагал сам Дерек: он не ожидал, что Скотт и Айзек так охотно согласятся. 

— И что, это сработает на таком расстоянии? — Хлои неуверенно посмотрела на Питера. 

— Это работает на любом расстоянии, — кивнул Дерек. 

Они закрыли глаза и минут десять сидели в тишине. 

— О, - тихо сказала Хлои. — Странное ощущение… Так и должно быть, будто ты проглотил целиком котенка?

Питер засмеялся. 

— Примерно. 

*

— Привет. Ты что тут делаешь? — Дерек отложил книгу и спустился вниз из спальни.

Корио улыбнулась ему, обнимая Хлои. 

— Я с новостями из Большого мира, — она кивнула в сторону дивана. — Альфа позвонил.

— О, — протянул Дерек и присел на диван.

— Почему вы называете Стайлза Альфой даже здесь? — спросила Хлои, пытаясь оттянуть новости.

— Мы называем друг друга кодовыми именами не просто потому, что их могут узнать, услышав. В мыслях мы должны называть друг друга так, как привыкли, — Корио улыбнулась и устроилась на диване между Дереком и Хлои. — Если кто-то залез бы тебе в голову, ему было бы труднее узнать правду. Это должно стать привычкой.

— Ясно, — протянула Хлои. 

— Как там Стайлз? — Дерек посмотрел на свои руки.

Корио вздохнула и посмотрела вначале на Хейла, а потом на Хлои, словно решая с чего ей начать.

— Начнём с того, что наше подразделение официально расформировали: после случая с Андрасом Ватикан поднял вопрос о нашей компетенции, было расследование, - Корио посмотрела на Хлои. - Всю семью Беннетов отпустили из Куантико. Включая Мэттью.

Хлои неверяще приоткрыла рот.

— По итогам этого дела Мэттью был признан одержимым и пока находится на реабилитации в клинике. Он там будет ещё до полугода, как и все остальные, — Корио погладила Хлои по голове. — Это делается исключительно для их безопасности. Протокола на такие случаи не существует, поэтому мы просто выжидаем, проверяя стабильность их психики и тел — не каждый день люди возвращаются из мира мертвых. Но пока все говорит в пользу того, что они остались такими же, как ты их помнишь. 

— А что происходит с подразделением? — Дерек приобнял Хлои, которая продолжала смотреть куда-то вперед, сдерживая слёзы и не веря, что всё кончилось. 

— Сложная ситуация. — Корио поджала губы. — Мы вышли за пределы своей юрисдикции, не справились с заданием. Для общественности у нас нет пойманного маньяка, которого можно было бы публично казнить. По официальному заявлению, данному СМИ федеральным бюро, убийца скончался в больнице. Люди недовольны. Единственное, что спасает нас от увольнения, это тот факт, что Ватикан в конечном итоге выступил в нашу поддержку, указав на то, что в случае заключения контракта и начала его исполнения, жертв уже не смогли бы спасти даже они. 

— Тогда почему вас расформировывают? — Дерек подтянул к себе всё же расплакавшуюся Хлои.

— Это делает Альфа. Сознательно, — Корио вздохнула. — Мы утаиваем Хлои от Ватикана. На ней стоит печать Андраса, если ее заберут, то она уже не выйдет из стен их изолятора.

Дерек отодвинул от себя Хлои и осмотрел ее. Он ничего не знал про печать и не видел ее, хотя пару раз видел девушку почти обнаженной, когда та, забываясь, бегала в ванную в одном нижнем белье. 

— Хлои, покажи ему, — Корио дотронулась до плеча девушки.

Та вытерла слезы тыльной стороной кисти и стянула кроссовок и носок с левой ноги. На пятке отчетливо проступал, как свежая татуировка, круг с символами внутри. 

— Он поставил свою печать как символ защиты человека перед всеми остальными, — Корио кивнула Хлои, позволяя обуться обратно. — Гипотетически, если в Ватикане с ней что-то сделают, демон придёт за ними. А мы не знаем их реальных методов, поэтому не хотим рисковать ни Хлои, ни их людьми, ни своими собственными жизнями, отдавая её в руки экзорцистов. 

Дерек сидел молча, переваривая полученную информацию. Он не стал относиться к Хлои хуже. За те безумные двадцать четыре часа, что он провёл на задании с подразделением Стайлза, он на многое стал смотреть иначе. Дерек прекрасно осознавал, что зло выглядит не так, как представляет себе большинство. 

А ещё, как ни страшно было это признавать, он скучал по этим суткам в обществе Стайлза. Безумно, отчаянно скучал по тому ощущению жизни, которое давал ему Стайлз. 

— И что дальше будет с подразделением? — Хлои поджала ноги к себе и положила подбородок на колени.

— Этого я пока точно сказать не могу. Мы не нашли охотников, не нашли Лжеджерарда. Понимаешь, охотники — люди с точки зрения закона, — Корио задумчиво причмокнула губами. — И мы не можем браться за их поимку. Я могу лишь сказать, что Джерард тут ни при чём. Беорн прислал данные с запада страны, что там началось очередное волнение. Но мы ничего не можем сделать, потому что официально нас сейчас не существует, вся команда, кроме Альфы, в отпуске. 

— Почему ты все ещё следишь за Арджентами? — спросил Дерек. 

— В отпуске мы только официально, — улыбаясь, сказала Корио. — Беорн на западе, можно сказать, под прикрытием. Крэйзи мониторит ситуацию по стране, сотрудничая с основным поведенческим отделом. Альфа только вернулся из Италии и пытается вернуть отдел. Хаски занимается семьей Беннетов в клинике. 

*

Дерек услышал, как дверь лофта, заскрипев, открылась. Но не почувствовал, кто бы это мог быть. 

Вполне возможно, что этим кем-то могла оказаться и Корио: она с приезда в Бикон Хиллс ходила обвешанная амулетами, которые скрывали её запах. Но сердце все равно перешло на восторженный галоп. Стало неловку 

Дерек включил воду и начал мыть тарелки. В конце концов, нужно было чем-то себя занять. Если Корио решила зайти, значит, поступили какие-то новости из Куантико, а это всегда требовало от Дерека терпения.

Послышались шаги. Дерек вылил средство для мытья посуды на губку и задумчиво взял тарелку.   
Звук шагов стал громче. 

— Привет, — Стайлз прижался к Дереку со спины и обхватил руками его талию. - Чёрт возьми, я только с самолета, устал, как собака, но ты выглядишь слишком обалденно. — Стайлз потерся пахом о задницу Дерека.

— Привет, — Дерек напрягся в его руках, но почувствовав губы на своей шее, начал расслабляться, механически домывая посуду. — Тебе не приходила в голову мысль вначале позвонить?

— Я забыл, — Стайлз облизнул шею Дерека и начал покусывать его за мочку уха. — По плану я смог бы вырваться только через неделю, но нам подписали приказ сегодня. Я не стал долго думать и взял билет, потом опаздывал на самолет, затем телефон надо было выключить. А пока я ехал из аэропорта, решил, что нужно будет устроить сюрприз. Да и Крэйзи, скорее всего, всё уже растрепал Корио, пока я летел. 

Дерек помыл чашку и убрал её, привстав на носки, в верхний ящик. Руки Стайлза оказались у него под футболкой и судорожно оглаживали пресс, поддергивая дорожку волос внизу. Дыхание у Стилински сбилось, и он прижался к Дереку ещё сильнее.

— Теперь понятно, почему Корио днём забрала Хлои, — Дерек фыркнул. 

Он выпутался из рук Стайлза и повернулся, тот слегка опешил и смущенно отошёл. 

Волосы у него отросли и теперь торчали вверх, рубашка была не до конца застегнута, а рукава небрежно закатаны. На стуле появилась красная спортивная сумка, поверх которой был брошен помятый пиджак.   
Стайлз выглядел более раскрепощённым, чем в их последнюю встречу.

— Они раньше выглядели по-другому, — Дерек указал на правое предплечье. 

— Да, — Стайлз согласно кивнул, посмотрев на руку. — Мы с Хаски немного поменяли заклинания.

— Там волк, — Дерек продолжал внимательно рассматривать татуировки.

— Я в курсе, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Это, вроде как, всё ещё моя рука. 

— Нам надо поговорить.

\- Я знаю, но можем мы это сделать чуть позже? Знаешь, я летел сюда и всё время думал о тебе. — Стайлз улыбнулся, смотря, как поднимаются брови Дерека, а взгляд его устремляется к ширинке. — И мне приходилось стараться, чтобы держать себя в руках: рядом со мной сидела девочка-подросток — я думаю, что меня бы неправильно поняли. И, как минимум, поэтому я заслуживаю небольшого поощрения. 

Стайлз подошёл ближе к Дереку. Тот сделал шаг назад и уперся поясницей в столешницу. Пару секунд подумав, он сел на неё, так что Стайлз оказался между его разведённых ног. «Слишком просто», — билась смахивающая на паническую мысль в голове Дерека. 

— Но мы поговорим, — Хейл недовольно поджал губы, скрестив руки на груди.

— Слово Стилински, — Стайлз улыбнулся и притянул Дерека за шею к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

Он целовался так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь: широко раскрывая рот, облизывая губы Дерека, колясь об его щетину. Стайлз буквально трахал рот Дерека языком и не мог остановиться, отрываясь только чтобы стянуть его футболку и пройтись руками по груди, цепляясь подушечками за соски. 

У Дерека смыло контроль от такого напора. Он не был железным. Хоть и не краю его сознания всё ещё панически билась мысль о том, что происходящее — неправильно, он не мог заставить себя остановить Стайлза. 

Чёрт возьми, весь его хваленый контроль полетел к чертям собачьим: клыки невозможно было спрятать, как ни боялся он поранить Стайлза.  
Когда Стайлз ощутимо схватился за задницу Дерека, так что в паху стало больно и захотелось раздеться, у последнего полезли когти, и, кажется, он испортил столешницу.

— Мы будем делать это прямо здесь? — Дерек смотрел, как Стайлз дёргано стаскивает рубашку, вырывая пуговицы. 

— Ты против? — Стайлз не останавливался, скинув ботинки и носки, вылез из брюк и белья с довольным стоном и потянулся.

— Это несколько… — Дерек потерянно выдохнул, потому что Стайлз успел расстегнуть ему джинсы и гладил его член сквозь ткань боксеров. — Мы могли бы дойти до спальни…

— Я боюсь, что максимум, куда я дойду, это лестница, а на ней еще неудобнее, — Стайлз стянул с Дерека джинсы и трусы, устроившись на коленях между его разведённых ног. — Мне просто не следовало трогать тебя, тогда бы мы дошли. Я думаю. А, может быть, и нет.

Он облизнул внутреннюю часть бедра Дерека и сжал в руках его яички. Дерек рыкнул и что-то хотел сказать, но не вышло: Стайлз взял головку его члена в рот, и реальность пошла по касательной. 

Стайлз сосал жадно, быстро, без нежностей. Словно пытался сожрать Дерека. Они определённо подходили друг другу в постели. Пальцы Стайлза впечатывались в его ягодицы до возможных синяков, не будь Дерек оборотнем, он бы уже весь покрылся пятнами. 

— Чёрт, — Стайлз отстранился. — Я безумно хочу тебя. Я…

Дерек посмотрел сверху вниз на то, как тот бездумно облизывает губы и сжимает свой член у основания. Поле зрения заволокло красным. Где-то на уровне подсознания Дерек начал осознавать, насколько же в действительности он скучал по Стайлзу. По тому Стайлзу, которому он помнил, и по этому новому, до сих пор непривычному его амплуа.

— Да, — хрипло выбилось из лёгких Дерека, и он понадеялся, что Стайлз его понял — он просто не смог бы сказать что-то более содержательное. 

Стайлз улыбнулся и благодарно потёрся носом о бедро Дерека. Неуклюже поднявшись, он добрался до своей сумки, порылся в ней, уронив пиджак на пол, и достал оттуда смазку. 

— Запасся, — Дерек наблюдал, как полностью обнажённый Стайлз стоит к нему спиной, и возбуждался ещё сильнее от увиденного. 

— Никогда дьюти-фри не было столь прекрасно, как в тот момент, когда там обнаружилась смазка, — Стайлз встал напротив Дерека. 

Дерек повернулся спиной, развёл ноги и оперся руками о столешницу. У него не было опыта в анальном сексе и это рисковало стать огромным провалом, но Дерека это словно подстёгивало ещё больше. Он чувствовал, как в крови бушует адреналин. 

— Не напрягайся, волчара, — Стайлз прижался к нему грудью и медленно начал изучать языком его спину, спускаясь вниз, чтобы снова устроиться между его широко расставленных ног.

Он долго растягивал Дерека, так, что смазка начала стекать по бедрам. Длинные пальцы Стайлза трахали Дерека, выбивая из него тихие стоны при смене угла. Дерек никогда не думал, что может так стонать, пока не почувствовав зубы Стайлза на своих ягодицах. 

Он больше никогда не сможет смотреть на ладони Стайлза спокойно. 

— Невозможно, но внутри еще охрененнее, чем снаружи, — Стайлз встал с колен и пристроился сзади. 

\- Стайлз, - рыкнул Дерек, желая, чтобы перестал нести настолько смущающую чушь.

Стайлз сопел ему в ухо и медленно входил. Пальцы скользили по телу, подрагивая то ли от возбуждения, то ли просто от осознания, что это происходит на самом деле. 

Стайлз протолкнул головку и остановился, громко выдохнув.

— Нормально? Потому что если нет, то я не знаю, что делать. У меня крышу сносит…

— Отлично, — Дерек несколько скованно подался назад, медленно насаживаясь на чужой член и шипя сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

— О матерь божья, — Стайлз укусил его за плечо, а потом подхватил одну ногу Дерека за сгиб колена, заставляя его прогнуться сильнее и упасть на локти. — Заранее извини.

Он толкнулся, всаживая до основания. Дерек застонал и впился когтями в столешницу, выпуская фейерверк стружки из-под пальцев. 

Стайлз двигался быстро, выходя почти до самой головки и входя до самого основания под звучный шлепок. Он матерился на нескольких языках сразу, перемежая итальянские ругательства с английскими, и Дерек не особо понимал, что тот говорит, где они и что, собственно, происходит.

Дерек тихо рычал от удовольствия на каждый особо сильный толчок, радуясь, что он оборотень, и что они еще не свалились на пол. Он перенёс вес на одну руку, а второй начал отдрачивать себе, подстраиваясь под ритм Стайлза. 

Тот дышал ему в затылок, гоняя стаи мурашек по спине. Слизывал пот с его шеи, оставляя засосы, которые исчезали через пару секунд.

Дерек отчаянно задвигал рукой, мелко задвигал бёдрами; головка его члена несколько раз задела прохладную поверхность столешницы. А затем он утробно зарычал, спуская, когда Стайлз резко потянул его бёдра на себя, особенно сильно задевая своим членом простату внутри. Дерек кончал, пачкая пол кухни и столешницу своей спермой, сжимаясь вокруг Стайлза. Тот охнул и застонал громче, толкнувшись судорожно ещё пару раз, и кончил следом за Дереком, уткнувшись лбом между его лопаток.

Они стояли в этой нелепой позе еще пару мгновений, пытаясь отдышаться, пока Стайлз не отпустил ногу Дерека. 

Затем они также молча сползли на пол. 

— Это было, — Стайлз взмахнул рукой, глядя куда-то впереди себя. — В общем, это стоило пяти месяцев ожидания и всех этих разборок с начальством… 

*

— Давайте начнём, — Стайлз встал напротив двух ноутбуков и проверил камеры. 

Они сидели в гостиной лофта на диване: Дерек, Питер и Корио. Стайлз мельтешил перед ними, пытаясь встать так, чтобы видеть экраны, на которых отображались лица Крэйзи, Хаски и Беорна, и тех, кто сидит на диване. 

— Все слышат? — Стайлз посмотрел в сторону ноутбуков. 

Из динамиков раздалось «да», «отлично», «все путём». Он довольно кивнул.

— Наше подразделение было расформировано, но моё природное обаяние позволило нам вернуть его обратно, — Стайлз улыбнулся и подтянул сползающие спортивные штаны, которые, очевидно, принадлежали Дереку и были коротки: щиколотки торчали из-под штанин. — Плохие новости в том, что пришлось найти козла отпущения в данной ситуации. Посовещавшись с Корио, которая не так давно попросила у меня настоящий отпуск, мы решили, что на ближайший год именно она уйдет с оперативной работы, со времени следующей аттестации. 

Стайлз улыбнулся Дереку и Корио. Крэйзи громко выдохнул из динамиков. Хаски и Беорн не поменялись в лице, продолжая слушать. 

— Но это не все новости. В ходе наших препирательств с начальством, заручившись поддержкой Ватикана... Кстати, если вы видели фильм «Константин», экзорцисты действительно такие пафосные. Так вот, я смог выбить нам два штатных места. Один аналитик и один оперативник. Нам выделяют дополнительный бюджет, потому что я добился того, что мы можем законно заниматься и делами охотников, не проходя через другие отделы. Поэтому мы будем теперь зваться не подразделением отдела бла-бла-бла, а сами будем отделом бла-бла-бла. Точное название пройдёт по документам в ближайший месяц, там и узнаем, как нас обозвали наверху. 

*

Дерек и Стайлз сидели на крыльце старого дома Хейлов. 

— Так что, ты всё ещё хочешь быть оперативным агентом? — Стайлз мял в руках подол клетчатой рубашки, которую достал из своего старого гардероба в доме шерифа. 

Только теперь его старые рубашки сидели на нём по-другому. 

— Да, но ты сам говорил, что вначале мне нужно отучиться, — Дерек следил за его пальцами и накрыл их своей рукой, когда дерганые движения стали напрягать. 

Стайлз сбросил его руку и полез к себе в рюкзак. В старой рубашке и с рюкзаком за плечами он выглядел моложе своих лет. 

— Я заполнил документы за тебя, — он вытащил папку и протянул её Дереку. — Это специальные курсы. Да и аттестацию проводит сам отдел, так что при желании, если ты быстро научишься стрельбе и азам права, сможешь уже через полгода работать с нами. Было бы кстати, потому что Корио сейчас с нами работать не может. И не хочет. 

— Да, я хочу, — повторил Дерек, внимательно разглядывая документы, и поглаживая пальцами гербовое изображение бюро на папке. 

— Фух, отлично, — Стайлз скованно улыбнулся. — Потому что я их уже отправил. 

— Стайлз, - как-то ненатурально возмутился Дерек. — Нам нужно поговорить. Ты обещал.

Стайлз ссутулился и пнул камушек, лежащий на ступеньке.

— А о чем ты хочешь поговорить? Я нравлюсь тебе. Ты нравишься мне. Зачем все усложнять? — Стайлз разглядывал носки своих кед. — То есть, ты мне действительно нравишься. И в школе нравился. Не так сильно, но там я не испытывал особых надежд. Потом, там была Лидия. Ну и прочие мелочи, которые мешали понять мне, как же сильно ты мне нравишься… — Стайлз состроил драматичное лицо, слишком сильно опустив углы рта вниз и выпятив нижнюю губу.

Дерек приподнял одну бровь, громко вздохнул и, притянув Стайлза к себе, поцеловал. Ни единого слова лжи. Но Стайлз умел обходить волчий детектор лжи, и Дерек не вёлся на его уловки.

Он прекрасно понимал, что Стайлз просто не хочет обсуждать болезненные темы. Он словно откинул их прошло, забыл его и пытался начать с чистого листа. Но сам Дерек так не мог. Это было неправильным. 

— Не паясничай. Я не про то, — Дерек провёл пальцем по шраму, задевающему губу. — А про то, что было.

Стайлз отстранился и серьёзно посмотрел на него.

— Ты думаешь, я не в курсе того, что было на самом деле? — Стайлз продолжал буровить его взглядом. — Тебя тогда проткнула Кали рябиновым колом, пока я валялся в лесу и больнице. Я в курсе, что ты сам где-то истекал кровью, а потом прятался от этих придурков, а Скотт тебя искал. Да, ты не рискнул приходить. И это было чертовски разумно. Скотт предпочел искать тебя, потому что знал, что я жив и относительно стабилен. Насчёт тебя тогда никто не был уверен. Я был подростком, моя жизнь напоминала кучу сверхъестественного говна, и я был неправ, убежав. К тому же раны отравляли мой организм, сознание. Я не мыслил здраво. Хотя, в конечном итоге, я рад, что именно так все сложилось. 

— Ты мне тоже нравился, — неожиданно сказал Дерек. — В одну ночь я пробрался к тебе в больницу. Но не стал тебя будить. 

Стайлз посмотрел на него несколько ошарашенно, приоткрыв рот, а затем кивнул.

— Ты поговорил со Скоттом? — Дерек свернул папку в трубку и встал.

Стайлз поднялся следом, и они пошли в сторону машины.

— Поговорил, — голос его звучал приглушенно. - Он спрашивал, почему я не приехал раньше. Почему не связался.

— И что ты ответил? — Дерек открыл машину и сел на водительское сидение.

— Я ответил, что мне потребовалось много времени, чтобы пережить свои детские обиды, — Стайлз плюхнулся рядом. — Ещё мне необходимо было перестать бояться этого места, чтобы понять, что я могу постоять за себя, если что-то случится.

— И как он среагировал? — Дерек завёл машину, и они тронулись с места.

— Как он мог отреагировать? — Стайлз широко улыбнулся. — Он был и остаётся моим бро. Это грёбаная константа, — он стал серьезнее. — Скотт понял, на самом деле. В этой истории все были идиотами. Я, ты, он. Даже Лидия повела себя глупо. Но понимание Скотта не избавило меня от его щенячьих влажных глаз, долгого слезливого извинения и трёхчасового рассказа о том, как прекрасна тихая жизнь с Элиссон. 

Дерек фыркнул.

— Может, заедем в какой-нибудь фаст-фуд? — Стайлз посмотрел на Дерек с надеждой. — Жрать охота.

Дерек засмеялся, чем сильно удивил Стайлза. Тот замер и смотрел на Дерека во все глаза. 

*

— Корио? — Крис приоткрыл дверь и пропустил женщину в квартиру. 

— Привет, — она подмигнула ему. — Только из Куантико. Тренировки Дерека окончены: он успешно сдал экзамены, и теперь я свободна на целые полгода, как ветер.

— О, поздравляю. Кофе? — Арджент прошёл на кухню, зная, что Корио последует за ним. — Где ты остановилась?

— Да, будь добр, — Корио села на свободный стул. — Пока живу у шерифа, в комнате Стайлза. Нашла у него под кроватью коробку с комиксами. Развлекаюсь.

Крис улыбнулся, доставая банку с кофе и турку из шкафа.

— Как там семья Беннетов? — спросил он, наливая воду. — Мне теперь ничего не сообщают. 

— А ты бы хотел, чтобы сообщали? — Корио заметно повеселела. 

— Не особо, но мне действительно интересно, как там Хлои.

— Отлично, я думаю. Точно не знаем. Мы укомплектовали их через знакомого в защите свидетелей, как семью, проходящую по делу с мафиози. — Корио смущенно отвела глаза. — Пришлось воспользоваться силой убеждения. Но зато мы не знаем, где она. Это её оберегает. А если что-то случится, отдел защиты пришлет оповещение. 

Крис сел напротив неё, после того как поставил кофе на плиту. 

— А как охотники? И тот Джерард? — Арджент посмотрел в глаза Корио.

— Мы все ещё находим убитых оборотней по всей стране. — Она устало потёрла лоб, разглаживая залегшие там тревожные складки. — В основном — омеги. Иногда — целые семьи. Никакой связи между жертвами. Нет географического профиля, чтобы уцепиться. Баллисты сказали, что пули те же, что и в деле Беннетов. Один из пистолетов, судя по нарезке ствола, тоже из того дела. Хуже всего, что эти твари перешли с вервольфов на всех остальных. Две недели назад отдел выезжал на тело беовульфа. Беорн, говорят, был не в себе: мишек осталось четверо на всю территорию Штатов. 

Крис вздохнул, глядя на переживания Корио.

— Они ведь не передают свою силу укусом, да? — Он сморщил лоб, вспоминая. 

— Чаще всего это врождённое, — она дотронулась подушечками пальцев до губ, будто слова сделали ей больно. — Ходят слухи, что есть какой-то ритуал, но им никто не пользуется, потому что обращенный не может перекинуться в человека. Или застревает на середине. Не медведь и не человек. 

— Ясно, — Крис продолжал рассматривать Корио. — И что отдел намерен делать со всем этим?

— Работать с тем, что есть, пускай этого мало. Мы пока отслеживаем все крупные семьи охотников по стране. Их немало, как оказалось, — Корио втянула воздух носом и улыбнулась. — Где-то в районе четырнадцати. Куда больше, чем официально зарегистрированных семей оборотней. Кстати, Дерек не знает, но его семья занесена в базу данных. Так же мы отслеживаем всех охотников, учившихся или сотрудничавших с Джерардом. Пока безрезультатно: большинство из них давно забросили это дело. 

Кофе на плите сделал громкое «п-ш-ш-ш!», запахло горелым, и Крис подскочил к плите, что-то неразборчиво бурча себе под нос. Через пару минут перед Корио стояла кружка с кофе. Одна треть молока, две трети кофе, одна ложка сахара без горки — всё, как она любила.

— Запомнил, — она сделала глоток и прикрыла глаза. — Отличный кофе. 

— А что планируешь ты сама? — Крис явно был заинтересован в ответе, судя по его напряжённой спине.

— Эти полгода я планирую просто отдыхать. — Корио загадочно улыбнулась. — Посмотрим, как там будет справляться Дерек. Если хорошо, можно подумать о более длительном отпуске. 

*

— Прежде, чем мы сотрем тебя из базы данных, что равносильно удалению твоей личности, — Крэйзи любовно похлопал системный блок по боку, — мы должны придумать тебе кодовое имя. Это закон нашей организации, — сказал он, пародируя голос рассказчика в фильмах. — Почти как в «Люди в Чёрном», только букву ты выбираешь сам.

— Я предлагаю, — Стайлз сложил руки на груди, включив режим «я-тут-самый-главный-начальник». — Волчара. 

Дерек посмотрел на него со всем скептицизмом, на который был способен. 

— А что выбрал Питер? — Дерек бросил взгляд на пустой соседний стол, который поставили для Питера.

Стол был меньше и на нём стоял всего один монитор, зато кресло было просто огромное, больше напоминающее офисный трон.

— Э-э-э, — Крэйзи, кажется, завис. — Тут такое дело… В общем. Я не знаю, как сказать. 

Стайлз с любопытством посмотрел на аналитика, растеряв всю свою важность.

— Как есть. Я начинаю подозревать, что не нужно было говорить ему, что он может выбрать сам. Но я бы обозвал его просто козлом, — Стайлз усмехнулся. — Не думаю, что это было бы профессионально. 

— Вот с козлом ты почти не просчитался, — Крэйзи резко развернулся на стуле. — Он решил, что хочет быть Сатиром. Я серьезно, это не моя идиотская шутка, это сознательный выбор Мистера Сарказма. 

Дерек засмеялся.

— А давно ты зовешь его Мистер Сарказм? — поинтересовался Стайлз.

— Ну, уже пару месяцев? — Крэйзи задумался.

— Ясно. — Стайлз взъерошил волосы, задумчиво прикусывая нижнюю губу. — Ладно, если он так хочет. Так что Дерек, как ты хочешь теперь называть себя?

— Я думаю, Волчара подойдет.

*

Дерек смотрел, как на него надвигается ожившая наволочка. Он зашёл осмотреть спальню в номере отеля, а из шкафа на него шла пустая наволочка, как маленький смешной монстр. У неё был большой улыбчивый рот с пуговками вместо зубов, и острые уши. 

— Альфа, на меня идёт наволочка, — он говорил медленно, надеясь, что он не совсем ещё спятил, целясь в пустой элемент постельного белья из Кольта. — И я не понимаю, что мне в такой ситуации делать. Не стрелять же в неё.

Стайлз находился парой этажей ниже, осматривая ресепшн. 

Их вызвали сюда из-за серии загадочных смертей в закрытых номерах на протяжении последних трёх месяцев. Отель закрывали, его опечатывали федералы, обыскивали криминалисты. Ни единой улики, и избитые жертвы, умершие от внутреннего кровотечения, с выражением испуга на лицах. Дело гуляло по бюро, пока не попало в «Отдел независимого учёта и контроля деятельности сверхъестественных и паранормальных сил». Хаски съездил, осмотрел место преступления и, вернувшись, сказал, что это их клиенты, но он не может сказать точно, что за существо это делает. С таким они ещё не встречались.

— Чувак, то есть она, типа, как монстрик, идёт на тебя? Реально? — Стайлз в наушнике недовольно пыхтел, явно пытаясь откуда-то что-то достать. 

— Да, — Дерек попятился назад к двери, потому что наволочка медленно, но верно подгребала в его сторону. 

— А если на нее посмотреть твоим «волчьим зрением»?

Дерек закрыл глаза, сосредоточился и открыл их снова. В этот раз из наволочки на него смотрели два огромных черных глаза. Внутри точно кто-то был, и ему явно не понравилось то, что его раскрыли.

— Так, у этой штуки огромные чёрные глаза. И она похожа то ли на гоблина, то ли на маленького тролля, — Дерек, не переставая целиться между глаз твари, нащупал ручку двери за своей спиной. 

— Познакомься, Волчара, ты встретился с самим Бугимэном из детских сказок, — Дерек слышал, как Стайлз внизу подошел к лестнице и стремительно начал по ней взбегать. — А теперь немедленно выметайся оттуда, стараясь не делать резких движений.

Дерек понятливо кивнул, натянуто улыбнулся наволочке, сам не зная зачем, и, крутанув ручку двери, выскочил в коридор, хлопнув дверью. Стайлз уже стоял рядом с ним в коридоре и переводил дыхание. 

— Мда, — Стайлз округлил глаза. — Не самый лучший вариант для начала работы в отделе. 

Он быстро прижался губами к губам Дерека и так же быстро отошёл от него, разглядывая дверь.

— Ребята, вы меня слышите? — Стайлз задумчиво постучал пальцами по подбородку. — У нас тут Бугимэн. И чёрт его знает, что его принесло в этот отель, где детей никогда не было. — Он бросил взгляд на лампочку в коридоре, которая начала подозрительно мигать. — Во-первых, Крэйзи, нам нужно всё, что есть по этому отелю. Все новости от момента закладки фундамента, и что здесь было построено до. Во-вторых, Сатир, мне нужна информация, как уничтожить его, или отправить обратно туда, откуда он вылез. Хаски, будь добр, поднимись на пятый этаж, не забудь чудо-чемоданчик. Беорн, достань какой-нибудь альтернативный источник яркого света, потому что, кажется, скоро он нам понадобится.

Дерек прислушался: в соседнем номере, напротив того, в котором он нашел ходячую наволочку, скрипнула дверь шкафа.

— У нас проблема, Альфа, — Дерек втянул воздух через нос: он не боялся бугимэна даже в детстве, но реакция Стайлза заставляла его пересмотреть его мнение. — Мне кажется, их тут несколько. — Он тоже посмотрел на мигающие лампы. 

Ещё в одном номере, в конце коридора, скрипнула дверь.

— Если быть точным, то уже больше двух, вполне вероятно, — Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, и свет окончательно погас.

Через секунду Стайлз выстрелил, и по коридору пронеслась, как метеорит, сигнальная ракета.

— Никогда не знаешь, когда пригодится, — Стайлз схватил Дерека за руку и побежал к лестнице. — Надо собраться в одном месте и осветить его. Бугимэны обычно не собираются на одной территории в таком количестве, и уж тем более, не лезут к взрослым. Отличный шанс, посмотреть твои способности, как оперативного агента. 

Дерек улыбнулся, следуя за Стайлзом. 

 

____________

Печать Андраса  
  
Бугимэн  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И прекрасная LiaBatman немного поскетчила на тему Бугимэна х)))))  
> 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  Арт от **Рисоватора** (http://risowator.diary.ru)


End file.
